Recuerdos
by Passeri
Summary: Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento.
1. File 01

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento. _

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

****

****

**_Recuerdos _**

File 01: Comienzo…-

Era demasiado.

Las jaquecas constantes que normalmente le quitaban el conocimiento, la cantidad de medicamentos para contrarrestar el dolor… había pensado que debía hacer algo contra eso y se lo consultó a su madre a espaldas de su estricto padre.

- Mamá, no es necesario… p-puedo ir sola. Prometo que te contaré todo lo que me digan – sonrió. La mujer de ojos blancos y facciones finas asintió en silencio tras entregarle suficiente dinero como para comprar una lujosa tienda de ropa.

- Hinata, querida. Aunque sea sólo por estrés, por favor cuéntamelo – rogó. La muchacha forzó una sonrisa conciliadora y salió de la habitación de su madre enferma.

Temía a su padre. Por su culpa su madre tenía esa mirada triste en sus ojos, pero ella era tan débil como para decir nada. No tenía voluntad y siempre se resignaba a cualquier orden del presidente de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo.

También se lamentaba en silencio de su estilo de vida. Las cosas materiales ni siquiera eran suficientes para satisfacer el vacío que sentía, pero aún así tenía el pequeño valor para vivir el día a día.

Aparte de la relación pretérita de hija-padre, Hinata amaba ir al colegio. Era la vía de escape para olvidar por un momento todo lo lóbrego que era su hogar; los llantos de su madre, los comentarios silenciosos y de falso respeto de su hermana hacia su padre, y su propio miedo a hacer algo mal para que él fijase su mirada de hielo sobre ella.

En el colegio tenía amigos; Sakura que estudiaba medicina, Shikamaru que era un verdadero genio logístico, Tenten que pertenecía a un curso superior y hacía defensa personal con armas, Ino que era una fanática por la moda… Chouji que tenía el sueño de ser un gran chef como su padre y Lee que era un genio del trabajo duro. También estaba su primo; Neji Hyuuga que lideraba el equipo a nivel nacional de karate. Un orgullo para Hiashi, él joven Hyuuga era todo lo que ella no podía ser, lo mismo iba si se comparaba con su hermana. La pequeña Hyuuga era determinada y a pesar de que su padre le causaba temor, Hanabi era capaz de enmascararlo y poder mantenerle la mirada a su padre… pero ella, Hyuuga Hinata no.

Su labio inferior temblaba, sus ojos se desviaban al piso y su cuerpo amenazaba con desarmarse cada vez que su padre clavaba una dura mirada de desprecio en ella para recalcarle su inutilidad y debilidad. Era tan humillante…

Su madre, Nozomi Hyuuga había deteriorado su salud por las preocupaciones que causaba su padre; hubo un tiempo en que estuvo metido en negocios turbios para amasar una fortuna y lanzarse al estrellato económico e industrial. Su madre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aún débil por el parto reciente de Hanabi para esperar a Hiashi, para saber si sus negocios iban bien y para compartir la alegría de su marido. Pero sólo conseguía que él sonriera con ambición y avaricia. Algo que ella no compartía.

Nozomi se había ido secando como una flor a la que se le niega el agua. Ella ahora casi era una moribunda y prácticamente vivía en cama; ojerosa, pálida, enferma.

Y toda la culpa era de él que, ni siquiera ahora que sabía que Nozomi estaba realmente mal se dignaba a hacerle una visita al menos por simple cortesía para cumplir su rol de esposo.

Aquel día era sábado. No tenía clases y había rechazado todas las propuestas de salidas que ofrecieron sus amigas.

Contando desde ese día comenzaba el mes de su cumpleaños. Tenía la pequeña costumbre arraigada de su madre de considerar el mes completo como su cumpleaños. Entonces estaba de cumpleaños todos los días del mes, su madre decía que le sucederían muchas cosas buenas por eso.

Y lo iniciaría yendo al médico.

-

-

-

-

El instituto médico de Konoha era el centro médico más importante del país del fuego y los países circundantes. Estaba a cargo de Tsunade, quien también era la tutora de Sakura y maestra de medicina que la pelirosa cursaba desde la niñez.

A Sakura se le daba bien la medicina, a sus dieciocho años ya tenía un nivel superior en conocimientos y práctica que un paramédico. La Haruno tenía un don para eso, y lo mejor era que le gustaba la carrera de médico.

Soltó un suspiro mirando el gran pasillo de baldosas blancas y brillantes. Las paredes pulcras con escasas placas a un lado del marco de las puertas donde anunciaban mudamente el nombre del médico que residía en cada oficina para prestar sus servicios al país.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de espera mientras llenaba la hoja de datos que le habían entregado. Había oído a una enfermera decir que una ambulancia venía con heridos pertenecientes a una de las dos bandas rivales que siempre se enfrentaban.

Concordaba con Shikamaru al decir que eran problemáticos. Siempre salían en las noticias, sobre todo la banda Rasen. Se rumoreaba que tenía integrantes jóvenes y que aunque eran vándalos, no eran así realmente.

Pensó que todo tenía una razón para ser.

Entregó la hoja de datos y la mujer que la atendía comenzó a transcribir los datos a la computadora. Cuando terminó le dio una sonrisa y tomó la hoja de datos que llevó a la puerta del fondo del pasillo derecho. Por el izquierdo estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso donde se iniciaba la cadena de instrumentos altamente tecnológicos para realizar exámenes. El tercer piso era para los pacientes que necesitaban reposo, y así seguía por los siguientes veinte pisos que tenía el edificio.

En el ala sur de la primera planta estaban alineadas todas las salas de operaciones, siempre con un grupo de enfermeras dispuestas a preparar todo el material cuando venían urgencias.

La mujer que la atendía sonrió acercándose.

- Tsunade-sama la atenderá enseguida, espere un momento Hyuuga-san – al terminar de decir eso, las puertas de urgencia se abrieron de par en par y dos camillas entraron. Hinata abrió la boca ligeramente al encontrarse con unos ojos cian de brillo indomable.

El muchacho iba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la camilla con expresión refunfuñada. Tenía el costado lleno de sangre pero no parecía importarle. Los paramédicos que lo llevaban reían por los comentarios del rubio que parecía tener humor a pesar de estar herido. Tras él iba un pelirrojo con postura rígida sobre la camilla y una expresión resignada al escuchar cada comentario de su amigo. Un costado de su frente estaba lleno de sangre que le daba un aspecto aterrador si se le sumaba la mirada afilada de color aguamarina que tenía.

Hinata contuvo levemente la respiración cuando un tropel de chicos entró después. A uno de ellos lo regañaron por llevar a un perro gigante e insistieron que debía llevarlo a un veterinario, no al hospital, pero el muchacho reclamaba los derechos del perro que Hinata dudaba que existieran.

Una mujer de cabello rubio pajizo atado en cuatro coletas y portando un enorme abanico estaba dentro del tropel. Miraba preocupada a los dos chicos de las camillas mientras un chico robusto jugaba con una marioneta y se burlaba de la cara de mala leche que tenían ambos heridos. Para sorpresa de la Hyuuga, Sasuke estaba ahí; el estudiante modelo, correcto, recatado y amable… vestía con pantalones de cuero y cadenas, guantes sin dedos, botas militares y una camiseta negra de mangas tres cuartos con una frase que citaba medianamente al filósofo Nietzsche "_dios está muerto, y tu también_"

El chico de gafas redondas y oscuras se mantuvo en una esquina mientras Sasuke se burlaba del rubio que inflaba sus mejillas acrecentando su enfado. La puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió y una mujer de exuberante delantera se abrió paso con elegancia y mandato. Fue a mirar el papel que Hinata reconoció como la hoja de datos que había llenado, sin embargo la mujer rubia de ojos pardos frunció el entrecejo al sentir uno de los gritos del rubio. Dio un suspiro disimulando una sonrisa y se encaminó al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido de seriedad.

- ¿Otra vez? Hasta cuando te vas a cansar Naruto, me estoy planteando en regalarte una habitación en el hospital – dijo a modo de saludo. El aludido, Naruto, sonrió con una mueca zorruna y extendió los brazos con sorpresa mal fingida y divertida. La mujer centró su mirada inmediatamente en el jersey manchado de sangre. Una puñalada, debía revisar eso.

- ¡Tsunade baa-chan! – una vena se marcó en el joven rostro de la mujer médico. Y luego ella le dio una colleja.

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? – reprendió. El chico se tocó la cabeza con dolor sabiendo que ella golpeaba fuerte, pero no era su intención decirle así, salía por inspiración.

- ¡Eh¿Ahora atacas a tus pacientes? – cuestionó divertido. El código de trabajo, sobretodo el código de trabajo de un médico, y por sobretodo el código de trabajo de la jefa del hospital; consistía en no agredir a su pacientes. Estando personas presentes eso se veía como una denuncia clara… a menos que…

Una vena se marcó nuevamente en la frente de la mujer. Él lo había vuelto a hacer, y ella había caído de nuevo.

- ¡Shizune! – La mujer que momentos antes estuvo atendiendo a Hinata, se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa que intentaba no pasar por burla – lleva a este energúmeno traicionero a tu oficina y a Gaara también, yo tengo un paciente que ha estado esperando más que suficiente… también encárgate del tropel, aprovecha de hacerles un chequeo – la mujer morena asintió con una ligera sonrisa que daba a entender que eso era algo de todo los días.

La mujer revisó su ficha y luego buscó con la mirada hasta dar con ella. Se acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hinata? – La muchacha asintió levantándose – tu eres la amiga de Sakura… me ha hablado mucho de ti – añadió antes de que la Hyuuga dijese nada – Sakura dice que eres muy inteligente y que tienes un don para el violín – sus ojos pardos miraron de refilón a la chica que se había encogido de hombros y se había sonrojado.

- No-no es así… yo… yo sólo muevo mis manos sobre el violín y suena algo parecido a la música. Aún me falta mucho – la mujer soltó una carcajada y le palmeó la espalda. Hinata casi besa el suelo por el golpe.

- Eres bien modesta, Hinata – abrió la puerta de la oficina y la chica pasó aún cohibida – tienes mi permiso para juntarte con Sakura.

- Gracias – y la acompañó de una reverencia falsa. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana de cortinas caladas pensando que a ella también le hubiese gustado que… por una vez su padre hiciese lo mismo, poner alguna clase de prueba a sus amigos para ver si eran realmente sus amigos.

No…

Estaba desesperada por tener algo del cariño de su padre, pero jamás permitiría que él interviniera en las amistades que ella tenía. Por que eso era lo único que le quedaba.

- Bien, cuéntame cual es el problema – pidió entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Hinata carraspeó y se removió incómoda en la silla.

- Son d-dolores de cabeza… al menos lo eran al principio. Me daban demasiado s-seguido pero comenzaban leves y luego se intensificaba el dolor. Luego eran sólo jaquecas y a veces son tan fuertes que me hacen p-perder el conocimiento…

- ¿Te da dolor en alguna parte específica? – la peliazul se tocó en centro de la cabeza.

- Por el centro… a veces el dolor repercute en el lado izquierdo, p-pero siempre cerca del centro – la rubia asintió en silencio y pasó su vista por la mesa hasta que encontró una ilustración.

- ¿Podrías identificar exactamente…? – en la imagen del cerebro aparecía en dos posiciones y Hinata apuntó casi segura la orilla de la parte izquierda del cerebro, casi en medio de las dos partes. Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio, pero luego sonrió - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Me gustaría tomarte los exámenes en este momento, así estarían listos enseguida – la peliazul asintió.

- No tengo nada que hacer

- Bien¿quieres tomarte un examen de IRM, un TC o un EEG cerebral? – la rubia sonrió y le explicó brevemente cada uno de los procedimientos. Al final la Hyuuga se decidió por el primero y la mujer le pidió que se quitara cualquier cosa metálica que estuviera usando a menos que quisiera que esta se transformase en arma magnética.

Luego de que Hinata hiciese todos los trámites, la dirigieron a una sala para que se pusiese una bata blanca. Prontamente la condujeron a un cuarto con una cama y un enorme escáner redondo que ella una vez vio en la televisión por un video que había puesto Sakura en su casa.

La hicieron acostarse y le pasaron una manta. Cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba unas orejeras y entonces sintió que ese escáner redondo comenzaba a sonar.

-

-

-

-

Hinata terminó de vestirse y vio a la mujer morena pasar a la habitación. Dijo un par de cosas con una sonrisa y luego se fue guiñándole un ojo a Hinata. Ella terminó de atar su cadena de oro que le había regalado su abuela y se acercó a la rubia que miraba una hoja distraída.

Alzó la mirada antes de chocar con ella y pareció que por un momento se mostró sorprendida.

- Sígueme por favor – pidió sin quitar la mirada de la hoja. Entraron otra vez a la oficina y tomaron asiento quedando frente a frente – te lo diré sin rodeos; los exámenes no resultaron favorables, incluso nos tardamos más de lo acostumbrado por que quise repetir el examen, pero el resultado es el mismo – extendió la hoja en el escritorio y luego con el lápiz apuntó un lugar… el lugar que Hinata había marcado en la ilustración. Tsunade trazó un círculo imaginario y luego la miró – en este lugar hay un tumor.

- P-pero… - sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta, parecía una soga que la estaba ahorcando. La mujer suavizó aún más su mirada y habló con voz suave. El lápiz se deslizó por otro sector.

- Dime, Hinata. Al comienzo sentías el dolor en una parte específica, la que marcaste en la ilustración¿verdad? – la muchacha asintió con angustia. La rubia suspiró – en ese lugar había un tumor que comenzó a gestarse lentamente… era un tumor maligno ya que se ha diseminado al otro lado del cerebro – dio un suspiro y apuntó con el lápiz el resultado del examen otra vez – en este lugar hay muchas cosas que conectan un hemisferio con el otro, una operación en ese lugar es completamente delicada y un solo error, mortal… las probabilidades de que todo salga bien si es que decides intervenir el problema es de menos del 1.

Tsunade miró a la muchacha que comenzó a negar.

- No puede ser… yo… yo sólo tengo jaquecas continuas ¿Cómo puedo tener una enfermedad terminal por-por una simple anomalía en el cerebro? – la mujer se apiadó de la muchacha.

Diecisiete años era demasiado pronto para tener un plazo de expiración. Ella aún tenía mucho que vivir.

- El tumor está en un lugar delicado… no pasará mucho cuando comience a crecer más y presione tejidos… – tragó saliva – esto también… creo, tuvo que ver con una contusión que sufriste… Hinata, me gustaría que fueras sincera al responder mi pregunta ¿tu padre te ha golpeado alguna vez?

El labio inferior de la muchacha tembló. Su mirada se desvió al suelo. Siempre le sucedía cuando se mencionaba a su padre… él la había golpeado hace casi un año y el dolor había afectado a su cabeza… se había golpeado contra un mueble y había quedado inconsciente. Hanabi la había llevado a la cama y le había puesto hielo en la cabeza con nerviosismo de secuelas, en el momento no había pasado nada, pero unos días después habían comenzado los dolores de cabeza y con el tiempo avanzaron sumando náuseas…

Ahogó un gemido de angustia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Él… él me golpeó una vez, muy fuerte… quedé i-inconsciente y… – rompió a llorar – lo odio, lo odio.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua. Se podía alegrar de que ya hubiera pasado dos fases de la aceptación a la muerte, pero aún quedaba decirle cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

-

-

-

-

Sentía que de un momento a otro le hubiesen abierto los ojos. Ahora se podía permitir apreciar hasta los más ínfimos detalles, sentía que tenía una ventaja contra la mayoría; sabía cuando iba morir, quedaba posiblemente menos de dos años y ella podía decidir la forma en que planificaría su vida para aprovecharla lo mejor posible.

¿A quien quería engañar?

Era completamente imposible que encontrasen una cura o un método para operar esa parte específica del cerebro en menos de dos años, incluso si llegaba a suceder, tenía la desventaja de que perdiera facultades cerebrales por el crecimiento del tumor… y sería demasiado tarde.

Se sentó en una banca de hierro con asiento de madera de cerezo. Miró la plaza y centró su mirada en los árboles, las aves, el aire fresco… y las lágrimas cayeron otra vez.

Había intentado negociar con la jefa de medicina para que la operara, pero decía que para eso faltaba un artefacto importante que pudiese penetrar hasta donde estaba el tumor para poder extirparlo. Hacerlo del método convencional no servía de nada por que moriría en medio de la operación. Sólo debía intentar vivir lo que le quedaba de la mejor forma posible.

Su vista opalina bajó lentamente al sobre que tenía con los exámenes. Lo miró fijamente como si quisiera desaparecerlo, pero al momento se rindió y un suspiro doloroso salió de sus labios.

Ella se había negado rotundamente a que informara la situación a su familia. Pidió tiempo para asimilarlo ella primero y agradeció que no le ocultara la información. Tsunade había dicho que respetaba su decisión por que ya estaba pronta a la mayoría de edad, sin embargo debía pensarlo detenidamente ya que era mejor tener a alguien en quien apoyarse antes de morir sola.

Sonrió irónica, algo poco común en ella y cerró los ojos pensando que ya había llorado demasiado ese día.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hinata – susurró.


	2. File 02

N/A: No creí tener este tipo de acogida, la verdad me sorprendió que tuviese reviews siquiera xD (gracias a los primeros seis en escribirme: _Taia_ _Himura_, _Naruhinashippuden_, _Espe_ _Kuroba_, _Carlos_, _Skylu_ y _Naomi_-_Hayami_). Actualmente tengo escritos casi ocho capítulos y por eso creo que actualizaré rápido. En este chap viene algo de NaruHina, aunque también aparece Tsunade manifestando su preocupación, Sakura y Shizune. Se comienza a establecer la base de la historia por un rápido giro.

No he visto la película 'diario de una pasión' pero me he leído el resumen y me he interesado para verla, con esto digo que seguramente la historia no tenga nada que ver y que las casualidades de algunas escenas sean eso, casualidades. La muerte de Hinata… me la estoy planteando seriamente, es decir¿quién querría matar a Hinata? Es un personaje que admiro, pero con todo lo que llevo escrito, la historia actual no se está preparando para ese desenlace aún.

Digamos que el 'feliz cumpleaños' de Hinata también me marcó, me pareció apropiado para el carácter del personaje y la situación que está viviendo, por otra parte… me estoy haciendo odiar a Hiashi xD

Ya he cambiado la opción de reviews anónimos. No me he registrado hace mucho en la página, hacía que estoy ocupando mi ingenio de las mil maravillas ya que la página está en ingles y yo en eso soy nula (aunque el traductor de San Google ayuda mucho xD). Si tienen algún consejo para mí, estaría verdaderamente agradecida.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 02: Cambio…-

El frío caló hasta sus huesos y la hizo temblar; se levantó sobresaltada, con los ojos irritados y la piel tirante por el agua salina. Se había quedado dormida en el parque.

Puso una mano cubriendo sus labios. Era de noche, las diez u once… su padre ya había llegado a casa.

- Dios, no… – si su padre la veía llegar tan tarde la mataría diciendo que daba una mala imagen a la familia. El terror la invadió de sólo pensarlo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

¿Pero que importaba si iba a morir igual?

Se levantó indecisa del blanco de madera y caminó a un lado y al otro, siempre frente al lugar donde había dormido. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y dirigió su mirada opalina al cielo.

No quería ir a casa.

Pero tampoco tenía donde ir, además debería inventar una excusa creíble.

- Me quedé en casa de Sakura-san – negó frenéticamente. Era claro que no. Si su padre llamaba y la que contestaba era Tsunade, entonces estaría frita y tampoco le gustaba meter en problemas a otras personas. Además… nadie sabía la clase de relación familiar que vivía.

Dio un suspiro y se frotó los brazos. El chaleco blanco no la cubría suficientemente bien del frío. Se dijo que lo primero era salir del parque, ir a algún lugar… llevaba dinero, al menos para aguantar dos o tres días. Negó nuevamente. No podía escapar de casa.

-

-

-

-

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, se vio caminando por la orilla de una carretera. No disminuyó el paso, sabía que si lo hacía entonces comenzaría a dudar hacia donde se dirigía. Mordió con fuerza su labio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

El inminente futuro se le venía encima haciéndola ver más miserable de lo que era. Sus únicos talentos eran frivolidades que ya nadie se detenía a apreciar bien. No servían. Ella no servía, y para colmo se iba a morir. Sonrió con tristeza.

El sonido de una moto la alertó. Se volvió rápidamente justo para ver como la moto maniobraba para no atropellarla. El conductor cayó al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros mientras la motocicleta seguía en funcionamiento y tirada de lado en el pavimento. Hinata pensó en gritar, él se había golpeado para no atropellarla.

Su sentido común la hizo moverse de ahí. Sus pies avanzaron de poco en poco hasta que terminó corriendo para llegar al cuerpo del motociclista. Se arrodilló frente a él con la desesperación impresa en sus ojos y las manos temblando por no saber que hacer.

Si fuese Sakura…

- "Si fuese Sakura-san" – pensó con impotencia. Acercó el cuerpo hacia ella para quitarle el casco, sin embargo el hombre dio un quejido de dolor que la hizo saltar de susto.

- Mierda… me duele todo – dijo él. Lentamente se incorporó y quitó el casco de su cabeza. Hinata abrió la boca cuando las briznas doradas quedaron al alcance de sus manos y los ojos cian que había visto en el hospital estaban frente a ella, teniendo el brillo de la luna sobre el mar embravecido. Y las marcas en las mejillas bronceadas, como si lo hubiesen sumergido en oro y sus labios…

Rompió el contacto de miradas, sentía sus mejillas arder y un calor desconocido se abría paso por su cuerpo.

El muchacho rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender la reacción, se inclinó un poco para ver a la muchacha, sin embargo su boca quedó abierta de sorpresa al notar el perfil bañado por la luna. Cuando ella giró para mirarle, él se vio reflejado en dos posos de tono perla que le parecieron encantadores; el cabello largo como si fuese satén del azul más oscuro descansaba sobre el chaleco de lana blanca que no podía compararse con la pálida piel de alabastro que tenía la muchacha.

Sólo una palabra llegó a la cabeza de Naruto en ese momento: Preciosa.

Una descabellada idea llegó a la cabeza del rubio que tuvo la oportunidad de poner en marcha cuando escuchó el ruido de motocicletas cerca. Se levantó de un salto tomando el casco y la mano de la muchacha. Hinata se preguntó qué haría. Él levantó la moto y le pasó el casco a la chica.

- Póntelo – Hinata hizo caso obedientemente y luego el rubio la cargó para que se subiera a la moto – afírmate de mi – dijo antes de arrancar en la moto.

Hinata dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando la moto se levantó un poco antes de arrancar bruscamente. Sus manos terminaron chocándose mientras envolvían la cintura estrecha del rubio. Aflojó la presión al recodar que él tenía una puñalada cuando lo atendieron en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – lo escuchó preguntar sobre el ruido de la moto.

- ¡H-Hinata! – respondió intentando mantener una distancia prudente entre la espalda musculosa del rubio y ella. Se supone que no se ve bien estar así de pegados con un desconocido… sus mejillas se colorearon a pesar de que sentía el aire helado en su cuerpo.

- ¡Yo me llamo Naruto! – Dijo él – ¿Eres virgen? – Los ojos opalinos se abrieron de espanto y sus mejillas se colorearon aún más – oye¿me escuchas?

- ¡S-Si! – quiso cubrirse la boca con las manos al decirlo. Él no tenía por que saberlo, era una pregunta indiscreta y vergonzosa. Lo sintió relajar los hombros y pudo ver levemente que estaba sonriendo.

- Eso es bueno – contestó él mirando por el espejo retrovisor una pequeñas luces en la carretera – afírmate fuerte – Hinata hizo caso esta vez apoyando su pecho en la espalda del chico. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aumento del viento.

El rubio manejó la moto con maestría, doblando en las curvas riesgosas con experiencia. Más de una vez Hinata pensó que la motocicleta se iba a caer de lado, sin embargo se sentía tranquila. Como si el estar abrazada de esa espalda cálida sería suficiente para evitar cualquier desastre. De pronto todo se detuvo, el ruido fue remplazado por el silencio.

- Ya puedes soltarme Hinata-chan – la muchacha abrió los ojos soltando sus brazos avergonzada. Se quitó el casco y miró a ambos lados.

Era un terreno baldío cercado por una reja de malla romboide. En las orilla habían pilas de neumáticos y piezas viejas y rotas de motocicletas o autos. A un lado de ella había una pequeña casucha de madera bastante gastada, con una puerta mal hecha.

Aún asombrada, tomó la mano del rubio cuando él la ayudó a bajar. Notó que la moto tenía una pequeña cita en el estanque de gasolina: _FoxFire_.

El muchacho vestía con una chaqueta larga, parecida a una gabardina con cuello alto, en la espalda tenía un remolino y bajo él decía Rasen. Usaba una cinta negra que quedaba suelta tras el nudo y que resaltaba en su cabello rubio; pantalones apretados de cuero lleno de cadenas, un cinturón ancho de pirámides. Botas negras de cuero ligeramente gastadas con una que otra punta de metal.

- "¿Por qué me vine con él?" – pensó alarmada. Él era de la banda Rasen.

Naruto se volteó y Hinata pudo ver que tenía una camiseta naranja media rasgada donde decía _soy tu amo, perra_. Hinata tragó saliva. Naruto puso una mano en su cadera y luego tomó la mano de la Hyuuga para caminar a la casa de madera sin borrar una sonrisa que recordaba a los zorros.

La muchacha caminó con timidez dentro de la casa sin pronunciar palabra. Aún estaba conmocionada de haberse metido en la boca del lobo y miraba pendiente todos los movimientos del rubio. Este por su parte tarareaba una canción mientras ponía agua en una tetera y luego la ponía a calentar en la cocina.

Contra todo lo que pensó Hinata, la casa estaba bien amueblada. Dentro las paredes eran de cemento, o al menos eso parecía ya que estaba cubierto por papel decorativo bastante bonito, la cocina era nueva y la mayoría de los implementos también. Hasta el sofá donde se sentó se sentía agradablemente nuevo. ¿Los habría robado?

- Hinata-chan¿quieres comer algo? – ella negó. Sin embargo Naruto puso un pan con queso sobre las piernas de la muchacha que ella se obligó a comer para no parecer descortés.

La tetera dio un pitido y el chico se acercó para servir té rojo. Hinata pensó que definitivamente él era alguien de dinero. ¿Entonces para qué tenía una fachada tan fea en la casa y mantenía el jardín así?

Él llevó el té a la mesa y Hinata tomó asiento en la silla mirando las tazas de vidrio con decorados de cerezos y ramitas verdes. Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo degustando el sabor del té. Naruto tenía ambos brazos apoyado en la mesa con su cabeza sobre ellos, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Te gusta el té? Mi padre lo trajo de china – mencionó dando un sorbo al té. Luego, la miró otra vez.

De modo que él realmente era de familia, si su padre había ido a China y teniendo ese tipo de muebles…

- ¿T-tu padre trabaja en algo? – tanteó. El rubio negó suavemente.

- Viaja por el mundo buscando medicinas naturales que curen enfermedades mortales – la muchacha abrió los ojos. Apagó con amargura la flamita de esperanza que había surgido de repente. Era imposible… – mamá hace asociaciones para ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer – le sonrió avergonzado – y yo soy un gamberro líder de una pandilla que se mete en líos todos los días… somos una familia extraña – Hinata sonrió levemente.

- Tal vez no sea lo común, pero… c-creo que tus padres son buenas personas, ayudando a la gente que lo necesita – dio un suspiro y miró la taza de té – tu también eres bueno… intentaste no a-atropellarme – le recordó. El rubio abrió los ojos.

- A todo esto¿qué hacías caminando por la carretera? Es peligroso para las chicas – Hinata sonrió un poco pensando que esa era más o menos la reacción que quería de su padre.

Su sonrisa flaqueó hasta hacerse una mueca forzada mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. De pronto había llegado a la razón de por qué estaba caminando por la carretera a altas horas de la noche y sola… por que su padre la mataría a golpes si la veía llegar tarde, y eso había sido por que había llorado tanto que se quedó dormida tras saber la noticia de que iba a morir.

Iba a morir y ni siquiera podía decir que llevaba una buena vida. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos pensando que resultaba vergonzosamente patético pensar que tan triste era tu propia vida.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó alarmado el rubio – no dirás que se ha muerto alguien importante para ti…- titubeó. El llanto de la muchacha comenzó y ella cubrió su rostro ahogándose en la agonía.

Naruto se sintió verdaderamente culpable. La había hecho llorar. Siempre la cagaba por eso todavía era virgen y no duraba más de dos días con ni una, pensó que con ella sería diferente… tal vez.

Se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos sin saber más que hacer. Se arriesgaba a un puñetazo o un rechazo, pero el llanto era tan desgarrador que hasta a él le daban ganas de llorar.

- Hinata-chan… – llamó. La muchacha detuvo los sollozos e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas. Pareció que de pronto había recuperado la compostura y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules. Su mano cubrió su boca y continuó llorando mientras una de sus pequeñas manos se aferraba a la ropa del rubio.

- Me voy a morir – susurró con voz quebrada – creí… creí que hasta ahora había vivido bien, pero me he dado cuenta… me he dado cuenta que hasta el momento sólo he desperdiciado el tiempo… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Tu… ¿t-te vas a morir? – la separó de él para mirar los ojos brillantes. Una punzada dolorosa se había atravesado en su pecho.

Ella iba a morir.

- Me lo dijeron hoy, tengo menos de dos años… - reprimió un sollozo y miró a Naruto con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

- Yo… Hinata-chan¿quieres aprender el significado de vivir? – la muchacha miró con duda al rubio. Parecía que había recuperado la confianza. El brillo de seguridad resplandecía en los orbes cian. Asintió tímidamente – sé libre y vive como deseas; sigue tus impulsos, déjate llevar por las emociones, disfruta las sensaciones y guarda las experiencias… aquí – susurró poniéndose la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón – todo lo que guardes y lleves será tu forma de vida, todo lo que recuerdes será la vida que construyas, así, obtendrás el significado de vivir.

- Naruto-kun… ¿t-tu me ayudarías? – el aludido la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude…?

- Hasta que yo pueda sola – pidió ella con vergüenza. Una sonrisa entusiasta se reflejó en el rostro del rubio. Se veía eufórico.

- ¡No te arrepentirás Hinata-chan, déjamelo a mi! – ella se permitió sonreír contagiada de la alegría del rubio.

¿Que importaba destruir la escalera de falsa fama que su padre creó y romper los estandartes de apariencia en los que había nacido¿Y si no volvía a casa y dejaba de ir a la escuela? Después de todo tenía un tiempo limitado para aprovechar de ver el mundo.

Miró al rubio y nuevamente la calidez se expandió por su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tornaron calientes y miró incómoda el brazo masculino que apresaba su cadera, como si estuviese diciendo que era de su propiedad.

-

-

-

-

Colgó el teléfono por enésima vez sin decidirse a marcar el número. El ruido de unas llaves encajando en una cerradura la alertaron y terminó dejando el teléfono tranquilo para girarse a la puerta.

La mujer rubia entró a la casa seguida de una morena de cabellos cortos, ambas portaban bolsas de supermercado que Sakura se apresuró a quitar para ordenar la mercadería en los respectivos lugares.

Tsunade sonrió. Sakura siempre las esperaba despierta, ayudaba con los quehaceres, tenía buenas notas, era realmente talentosa en la carrera que quería estudiar y tenía buenas relaciones con la gente.

- ¡Ah! Recordaste mi helado de mora con crema – fue el grito de la cocina. La mujer sonrió tirando la cartera sobre la mesa.

- Tsunade-sama siempre recuerda tus pedidos Sakura-san – dijo Shizune mientras se quitaba la chaqueta – estoy realmente cansada – suspiró. Sakura aprovechó de poner el hervidor mientras Tsunade se tiraba sobre un sofá.

Estaba mentalmente saturada. El caso de la chica Hyuuga le resultaba preocupante, más aún siendo una amiga de Sakura. Sabía que esa niña estaba completamente devastada.

Se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando logró calmar a la muchacha. En ese momento debería estar pensando en un montón de cosas, y dentro de esas cosas, si llegaba a aceptar un tratamiento para controlar el tumor, entonces la vería nuevamente.

-

-

-

-

Hinata miró el techo oscuro de la habitación. Había sido pintada de verde claro con blanco, sin embargo las colchas y la mayoría de ornamentos eran naranja. Con ambas manos llevó la camiseta negra a su nariz para olerla; era un leve aroma dulce, pero con un parecido a algún tipo de madera. La camiseta de Naruto le quedaba grande, un poco más abajo de medio muslo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró la espalda ancha del rubio. Había insistido en que él también durmiera en la cama por que no era justo que durmiera mal en el sofá por ella. Él había accedido prometiendo tener las manos quietas.

Y se habían dormido.

Pero realmente no podía dormir. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, cosas por hacer. En unas horas más debería ir a clases, pero no tenía nada para ir ni tampoco sabía con exactitud donde estaba. ¿Qué diría su padre cuando se diera cuenta que ella no estaba¿Se habría dado cuenta ya¿Estaría preocupado o no le importaba?

Su carrera de músico… ¿qué debería hacer¿Debería dejarlo? Después de todo iba a morir y todo lo que ganara con su vocación se iba a perder… en ese caso también tendría que redactar una carta donde dijera que hacer con sus pequeñas cosas de su casa.

Podría regalar los kimonos a Hanabi para cuando crezca, y unos pocos a Sakura e Ino. La espada que le había regalado su tío sería para Tenten, y el shoji tallado en piedra para Shikamaru. El libro de recetas de su madre sería para Chouji y el cinturón de pesas al igual que las muñequeras que le había regalado su difunta abuela serían para Lee.

Un sollozo apagado salió de sus labios y se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba había vuelto a llorar. Unos brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, rodeándola. Y el cabello suave le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla.

- Hinata-chan… yo te protegeré – la Hyuuga sintió como si la hubiesen abofeteado. Lentamente se volteó para mirar por sobre su hombro al muchacho y se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba dormido.

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. A Naruto, le regalaría algo especial.

---

Naruto abrió los ojos luego de dar un enorme bostezo. Se talló los ojos y miró el celular sobre la mesa contigua a la cama. Era temprano para él, pero no para Gaara. El pelirrojo llegaría en cualquier momento para que ambos cambiasen unas partes de la _GSX R1000_. Si no estaba mal en fechas, Gaara correría en una semana más contra Deidara de Akatsuki en las clandestinas del siguiente distrito.

Se incorporó en la cama mirando a ambos lados hasta que cayó en cuenta de que la chica bonita no estaba. ¿Se habría ido?

Salió hacia la cocina rascándose la cabeza con flojera. Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras veía a la muchacha sirviendo té delicadamente en dos tazas. Naruto olió el aire sintiendo el aroma de pan horneado. Se le hizo agua la boca. Entonces ella volteó.

- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – se sobresaltó Hinata.

No lo había visto entrar. Tal vez se había molestado que ocupara sus cosas para hacer el desayuno. Él le sonrió y se acercó con una expresión de pillo antes de sacar un pan caliente de la fuente de mimbre que probó enseguida.

- ¡Hinata-chan, este pan esta increíble! – ella sonrió suavemente y Naruto la ayudó a dejar las tazas sobre la mesa mientras ella iba a buscar algo para acompañar al pan.

Cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Hinata escuchó ruidos de motocicletas cerca. Demasiado cerca. El rubio sonrió levantándose para abrir la puerta.

- Te presentaré a unos amigos, Hinata-chan, espera un momento – y el rubio salió y unas carcajadas se escucharon fuera.

- Las pastillas se han gastado – dijo una mujer. Hinata escuchó una risa luego de un quejido – por culpa de este idiota casi me mato ayer. Pensé en traerla después de que arreglaras la de Gaara, pero ya casi ni frena y debo controlar demasiado la velocidad para no chocar con algo.

- Tengo pastillas para _WindFerret_… ¿era una _Aprilia RSV 1000 R_? – cuestionó con duda. Miró la moto constatándolo antes de que la rubia asintiera - pero ahora voy a desayunar¡Hinata-chan ha preparado un desayuno increíble! – y la puerta se abrió.

Hinata quiso esconderse en algún lugar, pero no le quedó tiempo. Sólo alcanzó a tomar el mantel entre sus manos y el grupo apareció frente a ella, y para más sorpresa, Sasuke estaba ahí.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con clara expresión perpleja. ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacía Hinata Hyuuga ahí, con Naruto y tan temprano?

- Ella es Hinata-chan… y ellos son Sasuke, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro. El resto está en clases.

- Sasuke-kun… – el aludido dio un paso al frente dubitativo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Naruto frunció el entrecejo. El castaño de la cara pintada y la mujer rubia de coletas sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Te han pillado lobo – soltó Kankuro y Temari rió.

- Tampoco es grave que presentes justificativos médicos falsos para hacer campana – Sasuke moduló en silencio un par de maldiciones. Naruto siempre arruinaba algo más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese caso ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo más. Hinata también estaba en riesgo si su padre o Neji llegaban a saber que ella frecuentaba a Naruto. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Ahora ya sabes por qué falto tanto a clases. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? – Hinata abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Lo único que se repetía en su mente era no volver ahí. Por extraño que pareciera, quería quedarse con Naruto.

- Hinata tuvo unos problemas y terminó aquí – todos voltearon a mirar a Gaara que hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Hinata notó el parche que tenía en un costado de su frente, seguramente era por la herida que vio el día anterior en el hospital.

- ¿También la conoces? – interrogó el Uchiha. El pelirrojo dio un corto asentimiento y le lanzó una mirada de refilón a Naruto y Hinata que captaron la indirecta. La mujer rubia dio unos aplausos para llamar la atención.

- Ya que se ha arreglado esto, vamos a tomar desayuno con Hina – sonrió Temari perdiéndose en la cocina.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Hay cinco etapas por las que pasa el paciente y la propia familia al saber que va a morir; Negación, rabia, negociación, depresión y finalmente aceptación, que se tiende a considerar como resignación.

Como tengo memoria a corto plazo, olvidé explicar en el capítulo anterior. Hinata no odia a su padre, le teme. Al pasar por la fase de rabia ella es capaz de decir que odia incluso a Naruto, no es algo que se piense realmente, sólo intenta descargarse con el resto y es una acción considerada como normal dentro de la psicología si se analiza correctamente el caso.

Luego viene la negociación, el paciente quiere una salida a su gran problema e intenta negociar de mil y una formas, en algunos casos cuando la negativa se le da muchas veces, ellos desencadenan un episodio más de rabia que se combina con frustración.

El paso siguiente viene en la depresión; comienzas a pensar en todo lo que pudiste hacer y que no hiciste o terminas rebajándote a una ameba que nadie le importará tu muerte. Pero tras tanto pensar llega la última fase, la aceptación y en algunos casos resignación; asumes que morirás y no hay nada que pueda salvarte. En el caso de Hinata, ella se ha propuesto la idea de conocer el mundo, aprender a vivir y conocer lo que no conocía, algo así como salir de la jaula y echarse a volar antes de que llegue el límite en que sus alas se corten.

Y eso es todo (si es que leyeron hasta aquí) tal vez se pregunten por qué no escribí nada de esto en el capítulo anterior, eso fue por que… ¡me estaban mandando a dormir! Aunque finalmente pudo dormir cerca de las tres de la madrugada xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. File 03

N/A: He decidido actualizar un capitulo por día hasta que sea domingo, luego de eso posible que tome un tiempo más ya que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer los lunes, así que en resumen, el tiempo de actualización quedará indefinido, pero seguiré actualizando, eso es seguro.

Un punto importante a tratar es el capítulo cuatro… hay lemon de Naruhina, por eso creo que debería cambiar el rating a M o T

En este capítulo Hinata se asombrará más de una vez por las costumbres que tiene la gente normal a diferencia de su familia de estirados.

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: la escena que mencionaste aparecerá, pero más adelante, Hiashi se fue de viaje y como tiene el mínimo (por no decir nulo) interés en Hinata, no se dará cuenta hasta que vuelva a casa y se dé cuenta que su mundo de apariencias se está tambaleando peligrosamente. (Sin embargo, tengo bastantes ganas de que Naruto lo mande al hospital xD)

_**SabakuTsuki**_: a medida que un tumor intracraneal va creciendo, este comienza a afectar otras áreas del cerebro, con esto aparece la presión intracraneal, que presiona las áreas blandas del cerebro y… créeme, es como si la cabeza te fuera a explotar. Por otra parte, los padres de Naruto harán su aparición más adelante. (Me encanta esa pareja de Minatoxkushina, aunque se sepa tan poco de ellos)

_**Naty**_: eso aún está por verse, ni siquiera me imagino matando a Hina, pero creo que lamentablemente va a sufrir.

_**Black**_ _**Rouse**_ _**1**_: no tenía pensado que fuera realmente dramático, la verdad es durante la vida se ven tantas cosas que algo horroroso puede resultar normal, de todas formas también está en categoría romance, así que no será tan dramático y hasta podría tener final feliz.

_**Taia**_ _**Himura**_: buen punto, el mundo pasa por una etapa pesimista, pero dentro de eso también hay momentos felices en que la gente va guardando recuerdos, aquello es lo más preciado que queda finalmente, incluso si se llegan a olvidar, sabrás que alguna vez existieron.

_**Espe**_ _**Kuroba**_: una persona que pasa por un estado de crisis silenciosa no piensa bien. Eso es claro. Hinata está viendo las cosas de la forma más simple posible; el lugar que le muestra Naruto parece mucho mejor que su casa, así que opta por ese lugar. Como respaldo tiene la confianza de que estando con fecha de expiración puede hacer las cosas casi sin miedo (eso sería un dicho: todos los caminos llevan a roma) Hinata sólo cambia unas palabras y tiene su frase. Espero que la captes ;)

_**Naomi**_-_**Hayami**_: Naruto pregunta eso a Hinata con su forma de ser 'discreto', la pregunta correcta es¿no eres una prostituta de la carretera, verdad? Él mejor que nadie sabe que las apariencias engañan, por lo mismo tiene de amigo a Gaara que a pesar de la cara psicópata, es buena persona xD

La explicación de las fases psicológicas se puede sacar en claro simplemente observando a las personas y el significado de la otra frase la logré encontrar tras muchos años de experiencia, espero que te sirva mucho cuando la recuerdes.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 03: Libertad…-

Miró la cama hecha. La ventana cerrada. Las cosas en orden. No había ni siquiera una nota. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Hanabi miró con angustia la habitación de su hermana y luego cerró la puerta. Ella no había llegado a casa desde el día de ayer. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No era propio de Hinata no avisar donde estaba, mucho menos quedarse fuera.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Neji se daría cuenta más temprano que tarde. Si la buscaba en el colegio entonces se daría cuenta y seguramente avisaría a su padre, que en ese momento estaba en el extranjero, según decía la nota que dejó. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que Hinata fuera al colegio. Debía buscarla antes que su primo pero no debía levantar sospechas.

- Espero que no esté en algo extraño… chichi-ue la mataría – susurró para sí misma.

Llegó al comedor donde Neji esperaba. La miró y señaló la duda en su mirada al no ver a la mayor.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? – Hanabi guardó control y se sentó primero en la mesa haciendo uso de sus pulcros y ensayados modales.

- Hinata se ha ido antes, dijo que le tocaba limpiar hoy – la expresión del mayor fue conforme. Hanabi tragó saliva y relajó medianamente sus hombros.

Una criada sirvió la comida y luego se retiró. Hanabi miró el cuenco de arroz blanco y luego el estofado de carne. Tomó una cuchara y acercó el plato de estofado.

- Ayer no vi a Hinata-sama – comentó Neji. La menor alzó la vista y bajó su mano con la cuchara que había comenzado a temblar.

- Llegó cansada. Estuvo con Sakura celebrando su inicio de cumpleaños – se mordió la lengua esperando a que la respuesta colara.

- Era de esperarse… no tuve oportunidad de entregarle un presente por su inicio de mes para sus dieciocho años.

- … – Hanabi se dedicó a saborear su desayuno. Estaba segura que Neji sospechaba algo y por eso había comenzado su juego de palabras.

- Hanabi-sama – la aludida dio un respingo en su silla – el tiempo máximo para que una persona aparezca es de dos días. Yo puedo cubrir a Hinata-sama hoy si Hiashi-sama pregunta por ella cuando llame, pero si no vuelve en la noche, entonces se deberá iniciar una búsqueda – la niña se puso blanca.

- Neji nii-san…

- Aun le falta para ocultar sus expresiones – contestó. Hanabi bajó la vista – como sea. Hoy deberemos recabar información para al menos saber donde se encuentra Hinata-sama… ¿ella estaba realmente en casa de Sakura? – la menor negó lentamente.

- Hinata fue al centro médico para tratar las jaquecas que tiene, o al menos eso le escuché cuando hablaba con haha-ue – dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa – le dije a haha-ue que Hinata se había ido temprano y que cuando volviera le contaría sobre su visita al médico – confesó.

Neji asintió seriamente. Él sabía que la fase de rebeldía adolescente llegaría algún día para Hinata, pero consideraba demasiado precipitado que de un día a otro dejase de volver a su casa. Ni siquiera tenían constancia de que Hinata fuese al médico. Ese tipo de conducta no era común en ella, por lo tanto no podía predecir que haría.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Te lo he dicho varias veces y aún así sigues rompiendo el neumático trasero! – se quejó Naruto. Sasuke hizo una mueca – tienes suerte que me queden neumáticos para esa _Yamaha YZF-R1_

- Siempre tienes piezas originales para _ThunderWolf_ – murmuró Sasuke.

- Claro, no me gusta que hagas berrinches si pierdes la carrera y le echas la culpa a _ThunderWolf_…

- Los hombres son las criaturas más extrañas de la tierra – dijo Temari a un lado de Hinata viendo como discutían Naruto y Sasuke. Ambas habían estado mirando por la ventana mientras los chicos revisaban e intercambiaban opiniones sobre las motos – Naruto nos ha contado trocitos de tu historia cuando fuimos a buscar los repuestos. Debiste pasarla mal cuando casi te atropella.

- En realidad él… él recibió todo el golpe – confesó avergonzada. La rubia sonrió levemente.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú estabas ayer en el hospital. Tsunade se fue contigo… - murmuró. Hinata asintió - ¿estás enferma? – ella negó.

- Me han encontrado un tumor cancerígeno en el cerebro. He escapado de casa y… y ahora estoy aquí – sintió como su voz se hizo ligera al decir que estaba en ese lugar. Temari mantenía una expresión de terror en la cara.

- ¿Estás bromeando¿Te vas a morir? – cuestionó incrédula. La Hyuuga dio un corto asentimiento – y… cuanto tiempo…

- Dijo que eran menos de dos años – la rubia asintió lentamente.

- ¿Por eso has venido aquí y te has quedado? – La mirada opalina se centró en ella – quiero decir que, podrías haberle pedido a Naruto que te llevase a casa antes de venir aquí, pero te has quedado… ¿no quieres volver a casa?

- No… quiero… quiero vivir mi vida como yo misma lo decida – la rubia chasqueó la lengua.

De pronto se sintió cercana a Hinata. Ella tenía problemas familiares, no quería volver a casa y seguramente no había contado de su ultimátum médico a sus padres. Era como una versión extendida de su vida, tenía que estar pasándola fatal.

- Te ves tranquila… ¿ya lo has asumido? – la Hyuuga asintió chocando sus dedos índice.

- Naruto-kun me ha ayudado, e-estoy tranquila pensando que puedo hacer lo que sea – sonrió levemente – esta es la primera vez que… que siento que soy libre.

-

-

-

-

Ambas mujeres prepararon refrescos cuando dio la tarde y los chicos seguían trabajando en las motos. Kankuro se paseaba con un par de herramientas para ajustar a su _PuppetMaster_, una _VTR1000F_ violeta con negro a la que le estaba haciendo una revisión en el aceite. Sasuke buscaba las ruedas de 17 pulgadas para _ThunderWolf_, él mismo pondría la rueda mientras Naruto arreglaba las pastillas de _WindFerret _para que Temari pudiera irse a casa sin accidentes de por medio. El pelirrojo terminaba de chequear su _GSX-R1000_, o como él le llamaba: _SandRacoon_, hasta el momento había encontrado el aceite quemado y con alguna otra sustancia mezclada, las válvulas estropeadas y el freno a punto de romperse por lo que parecía ser un corte.

La llave de tuercas salió volando a la tierra y detuvo toda la actividad en el patio. Temari y Hinata se detuvieron a medio camino al ver al pelirrojo afirmarse la cabeza. Temari se preocupó de que pasase a llevar la herida que tenía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el rubio dejando el cambio de pastillas a la mitad. Se acercó a su amigo y miró el motor por encima. Alzó la cejas – si lo arreglo no podría asegurar que quedase perfecto… tiene una fisura y para soldar esa otra pieza… – el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido.

- Ahora no me extraña por qué te retó a la carrera con tanta confianza – opinó Sasuke.

- Le han metido mano a tu moto indiscriminadamente – apoyó Kankuro – pero ese desastre se soluciona con un cambio de motor

- Encargar uno de esos tardaría una semana – murmuró Naruto – y luego hay que ajustarlo y probar que quede bien.

- No estás ayudando mucho – reprochó Temari ofreciéndole la bandeja de jugos.

- Está siendo realista – defendió Sasuke antes de volver al cambio de la llanta.

- Tengo una _Hayabusa-1300_ en el garaje… si la ajusto un poco quedará mejor para que la maniobres – ofreció el rubio.

- Trabajaremos en esa entonces – Gaara soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por el manubrio de su motocicleta. Le haría pagar a Deidara el haber destruido a _SandRacoon_.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio. Ella no entendía nada de motocicletas, pero Naruto y todos ellos se manejaban perfectamente, tanto que parecían expertos.

Bajó la cabeza a la bandeja de jugos pensando que ella no tenía nada que ver ahí. Sólo sabía tocar violín, pero eso no aportaría en nada al grupo y tampoco la haría sentir útil. Quería ayudar, pero le daba vergüenza pedírselo a Naruto.

Se sentó en la entrada de la casa mirando como Temari limpiaba su motocicleta; rojo tierra era el color y era un modelo bonito. Tenía un logotipo de un hurón llevando una guadaña y una lámpara de papel.

Recordaba haber visto algo parecido en la moto de Naruto, un zorro de nueve colas. Y la moto se llamaba _FoxFire_. ¿Qué modelo sería?

- ¡Hinata-chan! – alzó la mirada encontrándose con la cara del rubio demasiado cerca. Reaccionó enseguida, completamente nerviosa intentando apartarse mientras él reía.

- Na-naruto-kun…

- ¿Has visto a _FoxFire_? – Cuestionó llevando una revista – mira, es esta – dijo apuntando una moto verde – la mía es roja con negro, es una _Ninja ZX-10R_ ¡y es la mejor! – Hinata miró la foto en el catálogo. No entendía nada de motos, pero la encontraba bonita; el diseño era agudo, como si fuese un zorro donde tenía los reflectores de luz.

- E-Es bonita… pero yo no entiendo de motos – confesó bajando la mirada. El ojiazul pestañeó.

- Pero puedes aprender, mira – dijo apuntando las indicaciones de la moto – esta moto está diseñada para correr, por eso tiene un motor que exige velocidad. Para sacar provecho al motor debes correr rápido, es una moto de competición.

- Pero también hay diferencias con otras motos – dijo Temari acercándose – unas motos están más especializadas en el control, en la dinámica. Lo importante es que esté equilibrada. También hay motos de calle o motos de terreno que tienen otro tipo de ruedas. Por ejemplo _WindFerret_; es una moto rápida, pero tiene todas sus piezas equilibradas, eso es importante por que te da la confianza de que la moto hará todo lo que quieras en el momento exacto en que lo hagas.

- ¡Pero _FoxFire_ es mejor! – Saltó el rubio – ganó tres veces consecutivas el circuito de Jerez de _Masterbike_, y el nuevo modelo de este año definitivamente hará lo mismo – se convenció.

- Bah… mi _Aprilia_ ganó en la gran final del último _Masterbike_ contra la _Ninja_ y la _Triple 675 _de los ingleses – puso ambas manos en su cadera con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Naruto contuvo el aire en su boca enfurruñado.

- Puedes elegir una moto ágil, como _ThunderWolf_, es una _Yamaha YZF-R1_ diseñada para rebasar obstáculos sin correr el riesgo de que la moto se caiga – Dijo Sasuke. Kankuro se acercó con una llave de tuercas.

- O puedes escoger una como _PuppetMaster_, es una _VTR1000F_, si llegas a chocar con un auto al menos sabrás que a tu moto no le pasó nada, son resistentes y corren rápido, aunque son más pesadas – aseguró. Hinata asintió. Ella no había pensado en ocupar una moto, realmente no sentía la confianza de llegar manejar una moto sin terminar muerta en el intento.

Muerta.

Ahora no importaba mucho eso… al final igual iba a morir. Tal vez no era malo experimentar la adrenalina antes de tu muerte. Pero primero debía aprender a montar una moto y para eso debía perderle el miedo.

-

-

-

-

El timbre sonó y Sakura guardó el lápiz y su cuaderno de apuntes. Miró el sitio vacío a un lado suyo y se preguntó por la ojiblanca. Quería preguntarle discretamente a Hinata que querría de regalo. Ese día iba a invitarla a salir junto con Ino y Tenten, además Hinata nunca faltaba. Suspiró. Sasuke también había faltado, la clase no podía ser más aburrida si él no estaba.

- Las ventajas de ser enfermizo – murmuró. Internamente se preguntó si le había sucedido algo al Uchiha; siempre presentaba licencias médicas por debilidades, alergias o algo de ese tipo, pero cuando aparecía por el colegio se veía completamente bien.

Alzó la vista notando a Hanabi pasearse por la puerta. Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes de que asomara su cabeza dentro de la sala y mirara como si estuviese escaneando el lugar antes de salir con una mueca extraña.

Se encogió de hombros mientras hacía la tarea de la clase pasada para no tener que hacer nada en casa. Ino se había ido al baño para arreglarse el maquillaje.

-

-

-

-

- Esto es todo Tsunade-sama – la rubia asintió y Shizune salió de la oficina.

Tsunade no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la muchacha de cabellos negro azulado y ojos tristes. Cerró los ojos pensando que la había condenado a una existencia tortuosa hasta que muriese amargada… ella era sólo una niña. Y se había llevado la carga ella sola.

Al final, uno no era mejor médico por decirle la verdad desde el principio a su paciente; se estaba llevando un gran estrés mental al no ir a ver personalmente sobre la niña Hyuuga y de paso patearle el trasero a ese hombre que Hinata tenía como padre.

Si fuese por ella y él cayera en sus manos, le aplicaría una dosis extra de tranquilizante.

Además de eso, no tenía idea de Naruto y su banda… bien. No había pasado ni siquiera un día, pero al menos debería haber aparecido en las noticias de la noche causando sus comunes disturbios mientras hacían carreras clandestinas contra Akatsuki. La única posibilidad de que Naruto no estuviese llamando la atención era por que se estaba preparando para una carrera importante. Ese niño la mataría de susto algún día, y Kushina de lamentos si su querido hijo llegaba a morir.

- Minato, cavaste tu tumba – susurró pensando divertida que el hombre rubio la pudiese escuchar.

El Namikaze se había visto envuelto en un 'trágico' destino al notar que su hijo tenía el mismo carácter que su esposa; revoltoso, le gustaba llamar la atención, ingenuo y bondadoso, sin embargo en vez de lamentarse, se había reído y había abrazado a Naruto y a su esposa. No sabía que había hecho Minato para no volverse loco si para ella había sido suficiente tratar con el torbellino de cabellos rojo fuego o con el remolino rubio por separado.

-

-

-

-

Hinata jamás se había sentido así de relajada y feliz. Estaba eufórica. Era la primera vez que participaba de una hora del té como esa; con Temari reclamándole a Kankuro por querer comerse todos los panecillos que había hecho la Hyuuga, Naruto contando chistes tratando de hacer reír a Gaara, este sonriendo levemente por cada tontería que decía el rubio, Sasuke tirando trocitos de pan ocasionales a Naruto que este le devolvía pasándole un trozo de jamón seguido de un par de maldiciones que la hacían boquear de sorpresa.

Era como una familia normal; nadie manteniendo etiqueta, posiciones rígidas para comer, silencios funestos… ni siquiera debías comer sólo un poquito para mostrar modales; Temari se había repetido el té cerca de dos veces repitiendo el comentario de que amaba el té rojo chino que llevaba el padre de Naruto a casa. Y Kankuro se había comido la mayoría de los bollos de una de las paneras que había hecho.

- …y me dijo que le dijo al tipo que lo iba a convertir en rana – dijo Naruto y luego se rió solo del juego de palabras. El pelirrojo vio al rubio casi lagrimeando de la risa y soltó una sonrisa leve, más que los chistes, era el propio rubio el que causaba la risa de Gaara. Él pensó que era bueno ver a su amigo sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

Cerca de las nueve los chicos se levantaron de la mesa. A Hinata le pareció increíble que se quedasen luego de ya haber comido. En su casa se terminaba la comida y se retiraban enseguida cuando el último terminaba de comer… luego no se veían las caras hasta mucho tiempo después.

- Me voy a casa – anunció el Uchiha.

- Nosotros también – secundó Temari – mañana vendremos para terminar de cambiar las pastillas de _WindFerret_ y para que arregles a _BloodSand_ – ese era el nombre de la nueva moto de Gaara; la ocuparía para la carrera hasta que Naruto encargara el motor para _SandRacoon_. El rubio asintió y los despidió en la puerta junto a Hinata.

La Hyuuga se encargó de lavar las tazas, botar las sobras y limpiar la mesa mientras Naruto se daba un baño.

Mientras tomaba el paño húmedo para limpiar los platillos, se preguntó qué diría su familia si supiera que prácticamente estaba viviendo con un hombre que no conocía hace más de dos días.

Limpió la cocina con dedicación y luego apagó la luz cuando acabó. Llegó a la habitación del rubio y se tiró en la cama con una sensación de satisfacción. A una parte de ella le parecía inconcebible el sentirse así de bien en un lugar que no era su propia casa, pero ese sentimiento jamás lo había podido experimentar en su casa.

Estaba cansada, pero tranquila. Y así se durmió.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Los tumores se originan por que las células no miden cuanto tienen que regenerar. Suponiendo el caso de una herida, cuando esta cicatriza, a veces la piel queda levanta en una cicatriz con relieve, en otros casos queda simplemente lisa o hundida a pesar de que se llenó con células nuevas la parte herida, cuando la hormona encargada de dar la orden para que las células se generen y cubran el tejido expuesto no presenta un límite, se puede llegar a crear más células de la cuenta y eso crea un tejido restante que forma el tumor, aunque eso no dice directamente que sea maligno.

Un tumor cancerígeno normalmente se origina desde otra zona del cuerpo y luego se disemina, pues el cáncer tiene la característica de ramificarse. Las células contaminadas se extienden e infectan al cuerpo, eso significa que el tumor es maligno (los tres tipos son: benigno, maligno e invasivo). En el caso de Hinata, el tumor se origina directamente en su cabeza a causa de un simple trauma intracraneal, que recae dentro de los muchos riesgos que se toman como iniciales causas de apertura para el tumor, a este se le llama tumor cerebral primario. No es algo común y es un porcentaje muy bajo de personas que lo tienen, aunque es importante decir que pueden aparecer a cualquier edad, normalmente se manifiesta en adultos.

Y hasta aquí de información, en el próximo capítulo habrá algún otro dato.


	4. File 04

.N/A: Me he dado cuenta que esta historia tiene un montón de paradojas, por ejemplo una bastante grande se va a mostrar en este capítulo, espero que logren encontrar entre escena y escena por que a mi me resultan bastante comunes en la realidad y son irónicas. Y la escena de lemon es algo más profundo que simple sexo, en especial por que Hinata está agradeciendo e intentando descubrir y experimentar cosas antes jamás la habrían dejado hacer.

Incluso yo intentaría probar lo que no conozco si sé que luego no tendré oportunidad. Después de todo, nadie sabe como evoluciona el tumor. (Excepto yo xD)

**_Black Rouse 1_**: Minato da penita, teniendo una esposa con el carácter de Naruto y él viéndose tan tranquilo, responsable y tomando decisiones tan sabias… ese hombre tenía paciencia. Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que sí estoy tratando de mostrar algo que se ve mucho hoy en día, "las apariencias engañan" sólo debes saber utilizar la frase y aprender a ver con tus ojos, podrías estar juzgando a una flor como si fuera ¡¡una mosca!! 

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: er… pues esta es una sorpresa, aquí hablan solos pero hacen algo más… que a todo esto es importante mucho más adelante xD

_**Zania85**_: no lo pareció, está cortito por que en el momento que iba a escribir más, me hicieron bajar a comer y mis ideas se perdieron con el humo de la carne quemada. De todas formas los siguientes cap van a ser más largos o tienen que ser más largos. No me gustan los caps cortos. Y con House ¿a que te refieres? He visto un dorama coreano que se llama Full House y me maté de la risa pero las motos no son el tema principal, el dorama que sigue esa línea es MARS. Aunque si te refieres al médico corrupto que ocupa bastón, entonces no la veo, pero es divertido lo sarcástico que llega a ser cuando lo pillo a veces por la tele. En fin, mis conocimientos de medicina y motos son simplemente por que estudio lo que quiero estudiar y tomo apunte de lo que me interesa. Sabes, quiero comprarme una como _FoxFire_ como la que tienen Narutin xD.

_**Taia**_: xDD no es necesario, el trabajo que tengo que hacer es cuidar a las bestias que tengo por mascotas (son muchas) y, algunas son un poco grandes, seguramente podrían aplastarte para jugar un rato. Sólo debo organizar mi tiempo, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento xD mi pareja favorita es TayuyaxKimimaro, en lo personal es así, pero viene seguida de Naruhina aunque he visto bastante pocos y Sasusaku que hay por montones, colores y cantidades por elegir.

_**Keri01**_: Que bien que te interese este UA. Respecto a Hiashi… creo que más que nada fue para poner un problema más, Akatsuki y Orochimaru junto a su banda no se quedarán haciendo nada en las clandestinas, es decir ya sabotearon la moto de Gaara y seguramente esperen a que le surja un problema a media carrera.

_**Anemone:**_ Gracias, gracias, gracias. Y no. Tampoco quiero matarla, pero si la historia se desarrolla así… (Por dios, ni siquiera quiero imaginar a naruto deprimido)

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 04: Costumbres…-

Naruto salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza mientras revolvía sus cabellos. Se detuvo a medio camino al ver a la Hyuuga sobre su cama, indefensa y relajada.

Se acercó a paso vacilante y se recostó a un lado de ella. La toalla osciló en sus caderas a punto de caerse mientras él se acomodaba a un lado de la muchacha para verla dormir pacíficamente.

Acercó una mano y la alejó antes de tocar un mechón de cabello pensando que ella le golpearía. Pero no sucedió. Se acercó nuevamente con mayor seguridad y tocó la piel tersa y blanca de Hinata. Pronto se vio tocando su cabello, la curva de su cuello y las largas pestañas de la chica. Jamás había podido hacer eso con sus antiguas novias… normalmente era una tirada de una noche en videojuegos, un desayuno y se acabó. Dormían juntos, pero nunca había tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo sin que lo rechazaran, pero él volvía a intentarlo como si el dolor de un rechazo no fuese suficiente.

A veces hasta él mismo se creía estúpido.

Hinata soltó un suspiro en sueños y se acomodó al calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio. Naruto tragó saliva sintiendo como su parte baja se endurecía ante el acercamiento.

¿No habría nada de malo si la tocaba un poco?

Posó su mano temblorosa sobre un pecho de ella. Se sorprendió de la suavidad que tenía. Con mayor confianza cerró su mano sobre el seno apretándolo ligeramente hasta que utilizó su otra mano para hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho. Era increíble lo grande que eran, con el tacto de la ropa bajo ellos podía sentirlos más grandes… seguramente si le sacaba el sujetador podría sentirlos mejor.

Se sintió como un violador y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse en la cama dando una fea mirada a su parte baja. Estaba demasiado excitado y no se le ocurrían muchas formas de cómo remediarlo. Tal vez lo mejor era volver a la ducha, Hinata no se merecía que la tocase un cerdo como él.

-

-

-

-

Sus ojos se abrieron y un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios. Se sentía avergonzada al permitir algo así de sucio y además sentir placer por ello. Le había gustado que Naruto la tocase… y le excitaba que lo hiciera pensando que ella no podía defenderse.

Las caricias habían sido tan tiernas que borraron por completo su deseo de gritarle cuan pervertido era. Naruto había sido delicado al tocarla y luego había puesto una mueca de culpa antes de volver al baño.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama y miró la puerta cerrada de donde escuchaba el agua correr. La determinación brilló en sus ojos cuando recordó que al rubio le daría algo especial.

Se daría a ella misma.

Quitó el cinturón de sus pantalones que dejaron sus piernas desnudas con un limpio movimiento. Quitó el chaleco blanco, la blusa elasticada y luego los calcetines de seda que llegaban a lo alto de su pantorrilla.

Acicaló su cabello y se envolvió una toalla en el cuerpo antes de abrir la puerta donde el vapor predominaba. Ocuparía la táctica de Ino; diría que no sabía que él estaba ahí, entonces él no se resistiría a su cuerpo y caería.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no era Ino y tampoco tenía un cuerpo escultural como el de ella. Su cuerpo era de caderas medianamente anchas, cintura estrecha, pechos grandes, y pálida como fantasma. Siempre parecía como si estuviese recién levantada. No era para nada bonita y nunca se había preocupado por eso y ahora vería que tan despreciable era si él la rechazaba.

Vislumbró la silueta del rubio tras la cortina y tragó saliva nerviosa. No sabía si era el calor de la habitación pero sus manos sudaban y el nudo de su garganta la ahogaría en cualquier momento.

Carraspeó insegura sin notar el salto que había dado el rubio. En consecuencia él cayó en la bañera con un sonoro ruido antes de que la peliazul abriese la cortina para ayudarlo.

- ¡Hinata no abras! – pero fue demasiado tarde. La Hyuuga puso las manos en su cara, cubriéndosela de la vergüenza al verlo completamente desnudo y a Naruto le dio una fuerte hemorragia nasal cuando la toalla de Hinata resbaló al suelo dejando tanta piel por ver.

Ambos querían que la tierra se los tragase. Hinata abrió un poco los ojos y se agachó para recoger la toalla y dejarla a un lado. De pronto había recuperado su determinación que rondaba antes del bochornoso incidente.

Naruto miró callado, con una mano en su nariz tratando de parar la sangre mientras ella entraba a la bañera para templar el agua. Él sabía que estaba nerviosa. Le temblaban las piernas y su pulso era un desastre cuando intentaba alcanzar la llave del agua.

Cuando tuvo la vista en primer plano del trasero de la Hyuuga cuando esta se inclinaba para mirar cual era la llave para el agua helada, él tuvo el impulso de tomarla por esa estrecha cintura y sentarla encima de él.

Así lo hizo.

El grito de asombro de Hinata incluso pudo ser convertido por uno de placer. La muchacha se había puesto tensa al sentir esa protuberancia cerca de su trasero y no era tan estúpida para no saber que era.

Luego de esto no habría vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras el agua seguía cayendo. Su ropa interior estaba completamente mojada.

- "Moriré, en poco tiempo dejaré de existir… quiero disfrutar mi vida" – pensó.

La ojiblanca tomó una mano del rubio y la besó con suavidad. Naruto se sentía extasiado por la ternura que desprendía con un simple movimiento.

- Hinata… no quiero que esto sea como un pago por que te estás quedando – murmuró cuando la idea se pasó por su cabeza. Ella se movió para mirarle y pasó a llevar su parte sensible.

- Yo quiero hacerlo Naruto-kun… contigo – los ojos blancos tenían determinación pero una timidez los cubría esperando la respuesta de él. Naruto sintió que habían tocado una fibra sensible cuando pronunció esas palabras. Nunca nadie había querido compartir de esa manera con él.

Con movimientos torpes deslizó la mano que atrapaba la cadera de ella hasta subir a uno de los pechos. Con el sujetador mojado y pegado a la piel podía sentirlo casi como si no tuviera nada cubriéndola; suave, delicado. Agradeció que la bañera fuese grande.

Enlazó su otra mano con la de Hinata y la hizo voltear para que quedara frente a ella. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y el tiempo se suspendió por unos minutos antes de los dos se acercaran y juntara sus labios.

Algo se disparó en el corazón de Hinata cuando saboreó los labios del rubio, era un sabor a miel, dulce. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello mojado que parecía oro antiguo y acercó la cabeza del rubio para profundizar más el beso. Era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese desatado.

Naruto la sentó a horcadas encima de él mientras disfrutaba de la mano suave sobre sus cabellos. Sentía la tímida intrusión de la lengua de ella batallando con la suya y el deseo de poseerla crecía fervientemente.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Los ojos de ambos estaban empañados de deseo y Hinata por una vez se olvidó de su timidez y vergüenza cuando Naruto bajó su cabeza para quitar la tela de encaje que cubría uno de sus senos. Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso mientras sentía la respiración tibia sobre su piel.

Sus botones estaban endurecidos. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua caliente sobre su pecho. Se movía lentamente, como si estuviese saboreando todo su deseo, entonces su respiración se cortó cuando él mordió suavemente enviándole oleadas de placer que la hicieron apretar los dientes y ahogar un gemido.

Repitió la acción con el otro pecho mientras se regocijaba de la sensibilidad que ella tenía. Hinata había iniciado un suave vaivén de caderas que estaba matándolo lentamente.

Naruto se inclinó sobre ella haciéndola quedar de espaldas al grifo de agua que continuaba corriendo. La Hyuuga enredó sus piernas en la cadera del rubio mientras sentía la placentera sensación del agua tibia en sus hombros a la par de la fricción con el miembro de Naruto.

Prefirió mirar los ojos azules de Naruto cuando él dijo que iba a comenzar, la simple idea se le hacía completamente erótica y fue eso lo que la hizo desviar la mirada a las manos del rubio cuando este tomaba su miembro para introducirlo dentro de ella.

Dio un gemido agudo; mezcla de dolor y expectación. Una corriente eléctrica había pasado por dentro de su cuerpo cuando él la había tocado. Naruto se quedó quieto, casi completamente inclinado sobre ella y besó su frente con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Él no tenía idea si dolía a las mujeres o no, pero se sentía completamente eufórico al saber que para Hinata era la primera vez, por eso quería hacerlo bien, para que fuese una buena experiencia para ambos.

Se movió lentamente esperando alguna queja de la ojiblanca, pero esta además de tener los ojos con lágrimas aglomeradas, sonreía, como si de algún modo le estuviese alentando a seguir sin miedo. Aquello lo llenó de confianza e inició las embestidas; lentas y suaves, por que sentía que Hinata se merecía eso.

Nunca hubiese pensado que sentiría algo así; la corriente eléctrica que pasaba por sus músculos y que le causaba una sensación placentera, el sentimiento de sentirse llena. Pensó que Naruto era increíble; él ponía ternura en cada uno de sus movimientos, la hacía sentir de mil formas que jamás había experimentado.

Acercó su mano al rostro sudoroso del rubio y lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, sonriendo, a cambio la mirada azul e intensa la devoró por completo.

Miró como Hinata se mordía el labio inferior a medida que él llegaba al fondo antes de volver a salir; como si sintiera cada vez más sus movimientos. Aceleró las embestidas queriendo ver más la expresión de completo goce que mostraba ella. Poco a poco comenzó un lento gemido que la ojiblanca trataba de ocultar mordiendo su labio, Naruto se sentía completamente arrebatado.

Era lo que tantas veces le había contado su padre; escalar la cima para llegar a la luz… estaba seguro que como siguiera de esa manera vería la luz… junto a Hinata.

Ella tomó una mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos, como si quisiese llegar junto a él. Un sentimiento extraño se implantó en su pecho al ver que ella no quería estar sola, quería compartirlo con él.

Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Hinata, Naruto aminoró sus movimientos mientras ella se convulsionaba a momentos con los ojos cerrados. Luego él también sufrió un espasmo que desconectó su cerebro de la realidad y lo sumergió en la nada.

El agua continuó corriendo sobre los cuerpos cansados.

Finalmente ellos salieron del agua y se secaron con toallas antes de acostarse desnudos en la cama del rubio. Ambos se durmieron enseguida y abrazados.

-

-

-

-

Nuevamente estuvo ahí; mirando las cortinas tupidas, la cama hecha, las puertas del armario cerradas y los zapatos ordenados. Ella no había vuelto se dijo Hanabi. Neji miraba tras su prima la habitación ordenada de Hinata. Realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse y la idea de llamar a investigaciones era tentadora, pero no quería agravar la situación… sumado a eso, Hiashi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hija mayor por que no preguntaba por ella.

¿Qué debería hacer en ese tipo de situación?

- Neji nii-san, esperemos un día más – pidió la menor. El Hyuuga sopesó la opción. Si el asunto no resultaba grave se vería completamente perjudicada la reputación del respetable Hiashi Hyuuga, además que eso le acarrearía enormes problemas a Hinata con su padre.

Si, eso era lo mejor. Esperar.

- Un día más… de todas formas iniciaremos una investigación por nuestra cuenta – advirtió. Hanabi asintió enseguida pensando en su madre.

No había querido verla al llegar del colegio, estaba segura que no sabría que decir si preguntaba por Hinata… y si llegaba a contarle que estaba desaparecida, entonces podía agravar la enfermedad de ella. No se perdonaría si su madre moría por un susto innecesario. Debía encontrar a Hinata.

---

Cerca de las doce llegó a su casa. Como siempre las luces estaban apagadas salvo por el leve resplandor de la televisión encendida. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró.

Sus padres habían salido por un viaje de negocios, lo típico para los que se movían en las altas esferas. Él no era así. Aunque odiara admitirlo, él era como su hermano; un salido que le gustaba romper las reglas y hacer trastadas por el simple placer de hacerlas.

Su padre había dicho que no condujera en motos, él se compró una motocicleta y se unió a las carreras clandestinas. Le dijeron que tuviese un historial intachable en el colegio, claro, tenía un historial intachable de faltas en el colegio. Decían que jamás rompiese las reglas, se unió a una banda que causaba disturbios y rompía las reglas, además ponía en peligro su vida cada vez que subía a su moto por que conducía endemoniadamente rápido. Su madre decía que siempre debía vestir elegante, él vestía con la elegancia de un pobre y descarriado adolescente. ¿Qué le importaba al resto como él se vistiera¿Acaso le daban de comer si le gustaba verlo enfundado en trajes con corbata? Era ridículo.

Él como su hermano no se movía en el mundo de las apariencias.

Y eso era lo único que podía decir que le gustaba de su hermano. Itachi no permitía que otros influenciasen sobre él, sino que era él quien influenciaba al resto y aún así se mantenía único. Su hermano se mezclaba con el entorno sin ser parte de él.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver a su hermano tirado sobre el sofá. Con una expresión de vagueza excelsa, sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados. Itachi era un mundo del que cualquiera pagaría por pertenecer. Todo lo que él hacía era como una invitación a que le siguieran… y Sasuke estaba celoso de eso.

Y no le importaba admitirlo.

Como Uchiha sus padres le habían enseñado a ser el mejor, y Sasuke quería ser mejor que Itachi. Sus padre olvidaron agregar que no pasaras por sobre tu familia, pero ya era tarde para aprender eso. Las semillas de la discordia se habían sembrado y Sasuke estaba empeñado en arrebatarle la corona a Itachi en su propio terreno.

- Llegaste – incluso el tono de voz monótono le hacía una persona interesante. Sasuke desde niño siempre había querido sonar como su hermano. Su visión de niño era que, una palabra de Itachi significaba ley. Ahora sólo lo veía como una intimidación más que implícita.

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? – preguntó acercándose. El mayor lo miró unos momentos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa.

- ¿Te estuviste besuqueando con esa perra otra vez?

- ¿No me vas a responder? – cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo al ver la expresión relajada de Itachi.

- Te dije que no te metieras con esa… mujer. Todo el que se relacione con Orochimaru tiene sida – Sasuke sintió la ira aglomerarse en sus mejillas. Su hermano no hacía mucho esfuerzo por sacarle de quicio.

- ¿Llamaron mamá y papá? – cambió el tema.

- ¿Sabías que Orochimaru intentó seducir a Pain?, es de asco ese tipo – Itachi siguió a lo suyo y Sasuke se frustró tanto que prefirió ir a la cocina para no tirarle la televisión en la cabeza. No tendría ganas luego de explicar como la televisión reventó la cabeza de su hermano accidentalmente.

Curiosamente, la relación actual entre hermanos era ignorarse. No respondían lo que tenían que responder y respondían lo que querían responder. Para ellos era común, y si le preguntabas por qué, la única respuesta que daban era bastante obvia.

Orgullo Uchiha.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió al ver a su hermano menor irse. Independiente del hecho que gustara sacarlo de quicio, ese día pasaban una película que él quería ver a toda costa, por eso no quería distracciones.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se debatió nuevamente en llamar a la casa Hyuuga. Se repetía constantemente que no debía alarmarse por que Hinata no la llamase para decirle como le había ido en su paseo familiar para iniciar el mes de su cumpleaños, podría envidiarla, pero ella también tenía una buena familia; Tsunade y Shizune. Pero luego surgía la inquietud de que no había aparecido ese día en el colegio y las preocupaciones aparecían otra vez, entonces se decía que tampoco era grave por haber faltado un día, seguramente tenía un catarro que la mantenía en cama por el clima helado ya que dentro de poco comenzarían las nevadas. No es como si se fuera a morir.

Para nada…

Indecisa dejó el auricular del teléfono tranquilo y fue a su habitación a terminar de leer el libro de medicina que le había prestado su tutora. Nunca hubiese pensado que el tema del cáncer estomacal se originara en Japón más que en otros países. Con mayor razón creía las palabras de la mujer rubia: _"nosotros, entre todo el mundo, somos los que más sanamente comemos, pero no lo hacemos con moderación. Todo exceso causa problemas, por eso siempre es importante estar equilibrados"_

Pensó que tal vez ella se compadecería de alguien que tuviese cáncer, sobretodo si era incurable. La persona que padeciera esa enfermedad debía sentirse miserable… tenía suerte de no tener eso, ni sus amigas tampoco.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Existe un campeonato de Superbikes o como comúnmente se le conoce SBK, se inició en 1988 y en él compiten motos derivadas de la serie, por ejemplo, para participar con una moto, esta debe haber sido fabricada y puesto en venta un número determinado de ellas. Esta es la gran diferencia con el campeonato de prototipos en el mundial de velocidad.

Las motos que participan cumplen la condición de tener cuatro tiempos y distintas cilindradas, entre ellas están las que no superan los 100cc (_SandRacoon_, _FoxFire_…) las tricilíndricas son de 900cc y las bicilíndricas de 1100cc (como una Ducati 1098).

Otra cosa, las motos de los chicos:

_FoxFire_ – Ninja ZX – 10R: está diseñada para ser la más rápida, y creada para expertos debido a la velocidad que llega a alcanzar. Es roja y negro, aunque el modelo común es verde o negro.

_SandRacoon_ – GSX R1000: tiene una mejor cilindrada que la Ninja, y alcanza velocidades peligrosas que pueden ser llevadas por un experto. (Actualmente destruida por Akatsuki). Tiene colores terrosos.

_BloodSand_ – Hayabusa 1300 – Alcanza velocidades sobresalientes pero es fácil que se descontrole en la pista sin un piloto adecuado. Color negro.

_WindFerret_ – RSV 1000 – Los veteranos saben que la potencia no lo es todo. El conjunto de piezas equilibradas podría ganar a la moto más rápida con un piloto experto. Sus colores son rojo terracota.

_ThunderWolf_ – YZF R1 – se tomó sólo lo bueno de sus antiguas versiones para crear a un monstruo capaz de rebasar lo que sea. Tiene un diseño atractivo, perfecto para un arrogante. ( xD)

_PuppetMaster_ – VTR1000F – cada una de sus piezas han sido equilibradas para llegar a ser la mejor. La dureza de cada parte impide la destrucción de la moto si llega a ocurrir un accidente. Colores violeta y negro.

Y ahora si, hasta el próximo.


	5. File 05

N/A: Holas, para este capítulo Neji y Hanabi no se quedan de brazos cruzados. Además habrá un corte en el tiempo de una semana, que por consecuencia traerá más movimiento, investigaciones y suposiciones de quienes no están al tanto del entorno de Hinata. ¿Complicado verdad? Pues la verdad es que… Hiashi ni se ha dignado a preguntar por Hinata.

_**Senfhi**_: Gracias por leer. La verdad tengo pensado poner algo de Tenten con Neji, pero eso iría por el capítulo nueve en adelante ya que si se nota, la historia aún no muestra todos sus personajes. Que bien, yo tampoco me pierdo capítulos del manga, actualmente la situación de Jiraiya me tiene en vilo.

_**Taia**_: A veces me ha sucedido lo mismo con los mensajes, molesta un poco sobretodo cuando te quedan bien hechos xD la idea del bebé me tienta, con Hiashi fuera del país y sus primos sin saber nada… ¡Hinata no tiene que pedir permiso! Las reacciones de sus amigos se van viendo de poco en poco, pero unas serán buenas y otras malas o al menos despechadas. Y sí también creo eso, es como un balance, pueden ocurrirte muchas cosas malas, pero luego te ocurren muchas cosas buenas para compensar. Y respecto a mis mascotas… tengo un zoológico; iguanas, perros, catas, peces y palomas que, actualmente tienen un pichón de casi dos semanas, es precioso y mira feo cuando haces mucho ruido xD y el NaruHina lo estaré esperando.

_**Zania85**_: Normalmente es difícil quedar embarazada a la primera a menos que seas muy fértil tu o tu pareja, pero aún me planteo seriamente el embarazo de Hinata. Teniendo un tumor puede ser una cuestión complicada que traiga problemas al bebé más adelante. El link no se ve xDD pero si me vi una por San Google que es rojo oscuro con negro y me encantó. De que Gaara conoce a Hinata? Pues en realidad no la conoce, simplemente dijo que la conocía para despistar a Sasuke y luego Temari le siguió el juego mandándolos a todos a desayunar.

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: Interesante idea, una salida a la playa y todo, pero sería más adelante. Creo que es importante ver el cambio que está experimentando Hinata mientras se adapta a su nuevo entorno.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 05: Paseo…-

Hinata nunca pensó que el tiempo fuera tan rápido en pasar, estaban a sábado y durante ese tiempo había hecho una buena amistad con Temari, tanto así que la rubia la había invitado a comprar ropa ese día. Obviamente el grupo también las acompañaría.

Gaara parecía estar repuesto de su herida para la carrera contra Deidara de Akatsuki, se notaba más temible que nunca cuando se mencionaba al sujeto que arruinó su moto.

Naruto se tomaba las cosas con calma, aunque Hinata podía asegurar que ahora estaba más eufórico que de costumbre. Ella había comprobado de primera mano que tan atento podía ser el rubio y se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. Naruto era algo que jamás imaginó y que aún así estaba dentro de sus límites para poder alcanzarlo. Se sentía feliz, tanto que podría llorar, pero si lo hacía Naruto querría llevarla a un hospital sólo para asegurarse que no se había pinchado con una aguja otra vez. Y eso había sucedido cuando él accidentalmente rompió un botón de la camisa negra que quería ocupar ese día y ella terminó cosiendo el botón.

Durante la semana Hinata había tenido un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Sasuke; él cuestionaba muchas veces la razón de por qué estaba ahí, con Naruto y cuando volvería al colegio.

A pesar de que lo había pensado con anterioridad, no podía encontrar la respuesta aún. Ella se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, junto a Naruto. Era una relajación tal que olvidaba incluso el lugar en que vivía realmente.

Constantemente se preguntó por su padre. ¿Ya la había extrañado¿Qué estarían haciendo Hanabi y Neji¿Su madre estaría bien de salud¿Y sus amigos en el colegio? Seguramente Ino se había comprado un nuevo delineador de ojos y Sakura había descubierto algo nuevo en los libros de medicina que siempre leía. Tenten estaría afilando sus armas, Shikamaru habría ganado nuevamente a Asuma-sensei en una partida de Shoji con una estrategia nueva, Chouji habría aprendido a hacer por fin el pastel de chocolate y trufa que tanto le gustaba ver como su padre preparaba y Lee debía estar imponiéndose el trabajo duro para reforzar aún más su resistencia en deportes.

A ellos siempre les iba bien en lo que se proponían. Ellos tenían un objetivo a cumplir y sueños para respaldarlo. Ella no tenía nada. Hasta ahora… por que en ese momento tenía a Naruto y una pequeña familia que aunque sabía de su fecha de expiración, la trataba sin recato a que fuera a romperse. Incluso Temari le golpeaba la espalda en algunas ocasiones cuando ella contaba completamente roja sobre su relación con el rubio.

Eran como una familia. Donde Naruto formaba su pilar principal y ponía la alegría, Temari el feminismo, Gaara la seriedad, Sasuke la insolencia y Kankuro la picardía. Ella sólo ponía la dulzura cuando los ánimos se caldeaban. Y eso sucedía mayormente por los arreglos de las motos.

Se despertó esa mañana atrapada por los brazos fuertes de Naruto. Él mantenía su cabeza recargada en la curva de su cuello y su respiración acompasada le enviaba escalofríos placenteros.

Alzó una mano acariciando la cabeza del rubio. Le encantaba el cabello suave de Naruto que crecía en todas direcciones, tan brillante como los rayos del sol.

Sonrió inconcientemente al verlo despertarse. Los ojos cian aún adormilados se centraron en sus ojos perla y luego una sonrisa dulce apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Él besó su cuello lentamente y ella cerró los ojos deleitándose de las caricias.

Unos golpes en la ventana les hicieron despertar del todo. La inconfundible silueta de cuatro coletas se reflejaba por el sol frío de la mañana.

- A ver joven matrimonio, las cochinadas son en la noche, no ahora – Hinata se puso completamente roja al escuchar a Temari tras la ventana.

- Joder, Temari. Con eso le cortas el rollo a cualquiera – se burló Kankuro.

- Ciertamente tienes un tacto de plomo – murmuró el Uchiha. Hinata miró la silueta en la ventana justo al momento que ponía los brazos en jarra.

La escuchó lanzar uno de sus comentarios feministas contra los dos chicos. Naruto soltó un suspiro y se levantó junto a ella, ambos envueltos en las sábanas. Naruto le sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa para abrirla juntos.

- Ya era hor--- – el comentario de Gaara se cortó al verlos envueltos en las sábanas, Hinata con una sonrisa tímida y Naruto desprendiendo confianza a grandes cantidades. Kankuro silbó tras su hermano.

- ¿Esto es una exhibición? – cuestionó sugerente. Hinata comenzó a tartamudear completamente roja.

- Esperen dentro, vamos al baño y volvemos – sonrió Naruto. Por alguna razón, Sasuke últimamente lo encontraba con una sonrisa que competiría con la de Maito Gai, su profesor de educación física.

-

-

-

-

Hinata se vistió con la ropa de Naruto y Temari. La rubia le había llevado unos pantalones sueltos y llenos de bolsillos al saber que tenían más o menos la misma talla en cadera, luego se puso su camiseta blanca elasticada que parecía una sudadera y sobre esa, una camiseta rasgada de color negro que le dio Naruto. Su aspecto era como el del resto; despilfarrada, con ropa rota y desordenada… algo que jamás había usado, pero se sintió a gusto y cómoda. Naruto le pasó además un cinturón de pirámides y le ató una pulsera de puntas en la muñeca derecha con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, cuando Hinata subió a _FoxFire_, se abrazó completamente a la espalda ancha de Naruto con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloreadas. Temari sonrió antes de hacerle una seña a su hermano menor que subiría con ella en _WindFerret_. Habían decidido no sacar a _BloodSand_ a la luz para que no hubiese algún tipo de sabotaje si llegaban a reconocer a Gaara. La _Hayabusa-1300_ vería la luz sólo en el momento de la carrera, mientras tanto esperaría en el garaje donde estaría segura.

Con el casco puesto, Hinata miró a la gente que casi babeaba por las motos cuando ellos pasaban. Se sentía imponente. Por una vez en su vida sentía que tenía el mundo en sus manos… junto a Naruto. Era una sensación de seguridad y confianza que la hacían sentir completamente bien.

Ellos pasaban como un grupo de vándalos sorteando los automóviles en las calles transitadas a manera que fueran expertos. Se notaban intrigantes por los cascos y la osadía de llevar pasajeros en motos de carreras. Las _superbike_ no servían para transportar a dos personas, y aún así se notaban completamente despreocupados y confiados de llevar a alguien más sobre su moto, como lo era el caso de Temari y Naruto.

Llegaron al centro comercial. Un edificio grande de casi treinta pisos que logró que Hinata boqueara de la impresión. Ella jamás iba al centro de la ciudad donde la populación alcanzaba niveles alarmantes. Se suponía que había tantos peligros que ella jamás podría soslayar, sin embargo ahí estaba; tomada de la mano con Naruto mientras él quitaba las llaves de FoxFire y se quitaba las gafas de sol que le daban el innegable aire de motoquero.

Una gorra cubrió su visión unos segundos antes de que Temari la arreglara. La visera cubrió parcialmente su vista hasta que ella misma la acomodó para poder ver bien sin ser descubierta.

- Cuídala Hinata – dijo Sasuke – esa gorra fue autografiada por _Lemmy_ _Kilmister_ – ella asintió feliz por el voto de confianza que le dio el Uchiha.

¿Quién no conocía al tío Lemmy en estos días? Era el vocalista de una de las bandas de Hard Rock más importantes y era principal influencia dentro de las bandas de motoqueros alrededor del mundo. Curiosamente a ella le gustaba la música, aunque en un comienzo casi se cayó al entender el contenido de las canciones… en ese momento habían sido completamente subidas de tono y llegó a avergonzarse de escuchar algo así, pero terminó acostumbrándose… y era una costumbre que le gustaba.

- Bien Hina, nos piramos a comprar – sonrió Temari mientras la jalaba de un brazo. Los chicos se quedarían con las motocicletas, cuando ellas terminaran sus compras, Temari llamaría para que uno las fuera a buscar y las ayudara con las bolsas de compras.

Cuando las chicas se marcharon, Naruto sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente un número que se sabía de memoria. Sabía que la mujer estaría preocupada por no saber de él en tanto tiempo, pensó en llamarla para contarle las buenas nuevas y pedirle asistencia médica en las clandestinas que correría Gaara en dos días más. Con Akatsuki de por medio siempre era mejor tomar precauciones. El tono sonó cerca de dos veces antes de que la voz estricta de una mujer contestara.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Tsunade baa-chan? – un grito frustrado se escuchó en la otra línea.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios te había metido?! Hace una semana que reviso las fichas de los pacientes en defunción. Estaba pensando que te tiraron a un río y por eso no te encontraban – el rubio sonrió.

- He tenido una semana ocupada, ya sabes baa-chan – se hizo el importante. Realmente quería decirle que tenía novia.

- Oh… claro, como eres tan importante… ¡arrastra tu culo aquí ahora mismo, Naruto Uzumaki! – gruñó ella. El aludido separó el teléfono de su oído hasta que el grito cesó.

- Ahora no puedo, estoy esperando a mi pareja – le contó con orgullo. Kankuro le hizo un gesto de burla que hizo reír al Uchiha. Gaara soltó una mueca cuando Naruto infló las mejillas enfurruñado de que se burlaran de él. Se escuchó un suspiro de la mujer y el rubio pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo cuando preguntó luego.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Hyuuga Hinata… – un silencio se implantó en la línea – baa-chan… ¿aló?… ¿me escuchas baa-chan? – miró la pantalla del móvil confuso. Aún estaba la llamada en línea. ¿Había interferencias o algo así? – parece que hay interferencias… te llamaré luego para contarte con detalles.

- Espera, Naruto – se escuchó la voz de la mujer con un tono afligido - ¿sabes quien es realmente esa chica?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ella vino hace casi una semana al hospital…

- ¿Lo dices por los exámenes? – Cuestionó él – ya lo sé. Fui el primero con el que habló de eso… soy consciente de que---

- ¡¿Estás escuchando lo que dices¿Sabes quién es el padre de esa chica? Si se llega a enterar que tú andas con su hija te meterá en la cárcel… – Naruto acentuó su mirada seria mientras escuchaba atento todo lo que decía Tsunade.

Kankuro y Sasuke habían detenido las burlas al ver la expresión de Naruto. Él jamás se ponía serio a menos que la ocasión realmente lo ameritara, este parecía ser el caso.

-

-

-

-

Comenzaba a ser una rutina angustiosa para la menor de los Hyuuga; entrar a la habitación de su hermana, mirar esperanzada de que estuviese durmiendo enrollada en las mantas, para llevarse la desilusión de que una vez más la cama estaba odiosamente ordenada y el cuarto detestablemente vacío.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero extrañaba a su hermana… era la única que tenía, y no aparecía.

Durante la semana habían encontrado la única opción que podría traerle resultados: el hospital. Neji insistía en que algo tenía que ver con la desaparición de Hinata.

Tuvieron que esperar el resto de la tormentosa semana para no levantar sospechas de que buscaban a la mayor de las Hyuuga. Hanabi había mentido diciendo que su hermana estaba enferma y con un catarro horrible y contagioso para que sus amigas no la fueran a ver a casa. Por otra parte Neji estaba lentamente ahogándose en la angustia mientras conservaba la esperanza de que sumando un día más Hinata apareciera y él no tendría que contarle nada a su tío.

Pero el caso era que habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, Hiashi se enfurecería sí o sí cuando lo supiera, y eso sería cuando se diera cuenta que su hija mayor estaba desaparecida hacía casi una semana y él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Neji pensó mil veces en que su tío se sintiese miserable por no preocuparse de Hinata, después de todo, la mayor de las Hyuuga se había criado sola, aún bajo la mirada fría y despreciativa de su padre.

Hanabi guardó el dinero en su billetera y le pasó las llaves de la casa a su primo para que él cerrase la puerta. Una de las prioridades de Hanabi era mantener a su madre a salvo de cualquiera. El día anterior había tenido que hacerse pasar por su hermana cuando su madre se había levantado a verla y preguntarle como le había ido con las jaquecas. Se le había hecho un nudo el la garganta al mentirle de esa manera a su madre, pero gracias a eso había sacado en claro el nombre del médico que atendió a su hermana en el hospital: Tsunade.

-

-

-

-

Hinata pensó que irían al centro comercial a comprar ropa, pero Temari la llevó a una tienda que había a un lado del enorme edificio. El lugar parecía pequeño y oscuro, como un tugurio de mala muerte.

- No te preocupes, los dueños son amigos nuestros – tranquilizó la rubia.

Abrió las puertas giratorias que tenía pegatinas brillantes sobre el vidrio negro; dentro tenía un arsenal de cadenas, collares, pulseras y cinturones con puntas y metales varios. Había ropa, en su mayoría negra y también tenían una parte donde hacían tatuajes y perforaciones, además de una sección que mantenía una pared llena de logotipos en metal.

Esa era una de las tiendas a las que jamás debería entrar, pero estaba ahí, eligiendo su ropa junto a Temari.

- Bienve--- – la voz joven se apagó. Un chico salió tras una cortina negra cubierta de polvo y miró a Temari con sorpresa – ¡Zabuza-san, Temari ha venido! – gritó entusiasmado.

Hinata quedó sorprendida de esa persona. Era tal vez un poco mayor que ella, pero no sabía definir si era chico o chica. Aún así tenía una belleza casi angelical, y no pensaba en los típicos prototipos de ángeles rubios. Él o ella, tenía los rasgos ligeramente occidentales, cabello largo y castaño y ojos oscuros, pero su piel era clara, como un tono mate. Tenía una argolla en el labio inferior y tres en el arco de la oreja derecha además de una perforación en la lengua que brillaba. La ojiblanca se quedó sorprendida.

- Haku, tengo un trabajo para ti – dijo mirando a Hinata. Esa persona que rayaba la androgenidad posó su mirada en ella y luego sonrió angelicalmente.

- Me llamo Haku. Por cierto, si te lo estás preguntando, soy tío – la Hyuuga asintió avergonzada de que sus dudas se reflejaran tan claramente. Él sonrió otra vez antes de salir a un lado del escaparate y acercarse a ella - ¿quieres que te ayude a elegir ropa?

- Por favor – pidió mientras Temari se perdía tras las cortinas negras cubiertas de polvo.

-

-

-

-

Tras la cortina se abría un pasillo cubierto de pósteres de distintos grupos y fotografías enmarcadas del dueño del local en sus mejores tiempos arriba de su motocicleta y con trofeos de todos los circuitos de competiciones que había ganado.

La rubia llegó al final del pasillo donde una puerta se izaba; Zabuza estaba tras esa puerta.

El hombre que había sido una leyenda en las carreras de motos a nivel mundial y que había terminado su carrera trágicamente cuando sabotearon su moto en la última vuelta del circuito Assen en Holanda del mundial SBK, en consecuencia él había quedado desfigurado de su rostro cuando la moto se incendió y se quebró una pierna en cinco partes. Sin embargo Momochi Zabuza se había recuperado; había hecho la rehabilitación y caminaba bien salvo por una leve cojera que podía notarse si pasaban mucho tiempo con él. Su rostro se había repuesto, aún así Naruto tenía estómago para molestarlo diciendo que sus cejas no volverían.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – cuestionó. El hombre sentado en un sofá la miró antes de apuntarle con el bastón que tenía una punta de plata. Tenía la parte inferior de su cara cubierta por vendas que Temari sabía, ocultaba una sonrisa endemoniadamente aterradora.

- Sigo siendo influyente allá por donde voy – le recordó con voz fría. La rubia forzó una sonrisa para no reírse.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, de lo contrario no habría venido a pedirte información si no me dabas la certeza de que conseguirías la verdad tras los rumores – aseguró ella. El hombre se mostró satisfecho por eso y bajó su bastón antes de tomar unos papeles de la mesa redonda de madera que había a un lado de él.

- Es nuevo, le dicen Tobi – dijo extendiéndole unas fotografías y unas hojas de datos – dicen que es fanfarrón y que el rubio siempre le golpea por sacarlo de quicio. Se identifica por llevar una máscara de espiral que deja cabida a la visión de su ojo derecho, el resto está cubierto – la rubia asintió tomando los papeles y viendo las fotografías. Estaban en el momento exacto cuando el muy bastardo cortaba el cable de freno de la moto de Gaara que había sido captado por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Ese tipo al igual que Deidara ocupaba la capa de las nubes rojas.

-

-

-

-

- Esa ropa te queda bien – aprobó Haku entrando al vestidor para arreglarle la camiseta desajustada y tajeada que era sujeta por alfileres de gancho, aquello permitía ver la camiseta negra de malla que tenía abajo. Además de eso portaba pantalones de cuero ajustados que llevaban muchas cadenas y botas de motoquero a la pantorrilla y con plataforma.

Hinata pensó que parecía una rebelde sin causa con toda la extensión de la palabra. Haku le había cambiado hasta el peinado y le había dicho como mantenerlo; un poco de fijador aquí, un enredo por allá y estaba lista. Incluso la había maquillado y la enseñó paso a paso el como hacerlo. Y ella en primer momento se había preguntado el por qué tantas libertades con el chico si ella ya tenía a Naruto.

Resultaba que Haku era gay y seguía el movimiento del cuero iniciado a los setenta y que luego fue conocido por Rob Halford, el dios del Metal y vocalista de la afamada banda Judas Priest.

- ¿No quieres un tatuaje que diga Naruto? – tentó el chico sonriendo por que ella se sonrojara.

- N-No, tal vez después… – murmuró. Haku embolsó la ropa.

- Si quieres un tatuaje o una perforación ven aquí y te haré un descuento – dijo entregándole una tarjeta de la tienda.

- Gracias – en ese mismo momento Temari apareció tras la cortina y abrió la boca sin creer lo que veía.

- ¡Joder, Haku! Te dije búscale ropa, no transfórmala en una dominatrix – el chico rió por la forma que Temari tenía para plantear su asombro – Naruto se va a caer de culo cuando te vea, Hinata. Te ves genial – halagó. La ojiblanca se sonrojó.

Luego de pagar y que Temari se produjera un poco para estar acorde a Hinata, ambas chicas salieron cargadas de bolsas y con sus gorras puestas.

A Naruto se le cayeron las llaves de _FoxFire_ al ver a su querida Hinata con una sombra de ojos y delineador negro, además tenía el cabello con más volumen y desorden sin perder el brillo de satén azul oscuro que a él tanto le había gustado. Pensó que si antes la había encontrado preciosa, ahora la palabra para definirla era sexy.

- Esta noche no duermes zorro – le codeó Kankuro. El rubio de sólo pensarlo se sonrojó inocentemente.

Aunque el que parecía más desconcertado era Sasuke. ¿Esa era Hinata-mojigata-Hyuuga¿La chica que había tildado de hermana menor virginal dentro de su pequeña familia de motoristas? Se sentía como un hermano celoso que intentaría por cualquier medio protegerla de las miradas dudosas del resto. Puso el plan en marcha en el mismo momento que un ejecutivo pasó mirando a la Hyuuga mientras ponía un dedo en su boca con evidente lujuria, el hombre se puso completamente blanco del susto al ver la fea mirada que le daban los cuatro chicos.

Esos vándalos miraban como animales asesinos.

La rubia sacó unas hojas que entregó a su hermano pelirrojo. Gaara enseguida entornó los ojos viendo las fotos con seriedad, para los que lo conocían. Esa mirada podía pasar fácilmente como la de un psicópata que había puesto a su siguiente víctima en la mira.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Haku tiene una tienda.

Él se encarga de expandir su ideología del cuero por gusto y sonríe cada vez que lo confunden con una niña.

En realidad sonríe siempre.

Su sonrisa es más brillante por la mañana, cuando se levanta de la cama.

Él administra solo el lugar mientras Zabuza descansa…

¿Por qué?

Por que los adolescentes tienen mucha más energía por las noches y aún les sobra para el día siguiente.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. File 06

N/A: Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior que sigue el mismo día. ¡aparecerán Kiba, Shino y Akamaru!

_**Keri01**_: si a Neji no le da una apoplejía, pues no sé. Hasta el momento él recién está tomando en cuenta por qué Hinata se comporta de una forma u otra, y la imagen que tenía de ella se está despedazando poco a poco. Además el chico está nervioso, tiene toda una responsabilidad encima.

_**Senfhi**_: Haku para mi siempre tendrá se complejo, pero al menos él aclara que es hombre xD que bueno que te rieras con eso. Y de Gaara, no le he pensado pareja, y si aparece Matsuri será como un pj terciario, aún no asocio completamente la personalidad de la chica ya que en la mini-saga de Gaara ella sólo repetía el nombre de su sensei y con eso no se saca nada en claro xD el Sasusaku va, pero será un poco violento, y el ShikaTema ya está insinuado en los siguientes caps.

_**Taia**_: hay alguien que no quedará tan embelesado del cambio de Hinata, aún así la Hinata tímida sigue intacta ya que es su encanto natural. A Sasuke le costó asimilar que hinata se integrara al grupo, más que nada era para salvar su tapadera de papeles médicos en el colegio. ¡Yo también recojo animales de la calle! Tengo corazón de abuelita así que lleno la casa hasta con gatos (aunque me den alergia xD)

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: ya verás la reacción completa de Naruto al saber de Hiashi, pero la que sobresale más es la de Tsunade.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 06: Fallo…-

Tsunade aún miraba fijamente el florero de cristal azul que descansaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana abierta. Revivía la conversación que había tenido con Naruto y no podía más que preocuparse por él…y por la chica.

_- Escucha Tsunade – dijo Naruto con una voz tan seria y profunda que a Tsunade le pareció estar hablando con Minato cuando todos se opusieron a su relación con Kushina – Hinata-chan es mi novia, mi pareja. Le prometí que le enseñaría como vivir su vida y es lo que pienso hacer. ¡Me importa una mierda lo que vaya a hacer ese viejo! – Grito – si me meten a la cárcel, sé que Hinata hará lo posible para sacarme de ahí, y si él llega a golpearla otra vez, te aseguro que ni siquiera tú podrás salvarlo de que lo mate._

_La mujer parpadeó aturdida. Recordaba las mismas palabras que decía Minato cuando ella intentó aconsejarle de que se olvidara de la heredera a la banda yakuza que regía el distrito, pero él había dicho su opinión al respecto y había corrido a la mansión enfrentándose con todos los guardias para pedirle humildemente a Kushina que se casara con ella._

_Recordaba que Kushina se había puesto a llorar desesperada, mientras gritaba que aceptaba e intentaba curar las heridas que tenía el Namikaze. El padre de la Uzumaki había quedado impresionado de Minato al punto de que no podía articular palabras. Entonces Tsunade lo supo; Naruto había sacado la misma perseverancia que tenían sus padres, pero más que eso, por que le recordaba a Nawaki, y a Dan… por que era Naruto._

_Sabía que él tendría posibilidades de lograr lo que prometía._

_- Naruto…_

_- No intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Incluso estoy seguro que ese viejo ni siquiera se ha preocupado por que Hinata no esté en casa – gruñó. Tsunade sopesó la queja del rubio que descartó enseguida; aunque no la quisiera y la odiara, era obvio que notaría la ausencia de su presencia por una semana, es decir, al fin y al cabo era su padre._

_- Lo siento – la voz del rubio se apagó – olvidé algo importante. No pondré más objeciones en tu relación con Hinata… logra que ella sea feliz en el tiempo que le queda, sé que lo valorará más que todos los años que ha vivido con su familia_

_- Gracias, baa-chan – Tsunade cerró los ojos recordando el mismo gracias que le había dado Minato por haberle planteado la situación de esa manera y él pudiera decidirse antes de que Kushina hiciera el ritual con otro yakuza. _

Miró su móvil sobre la mesa y pensó que Naruto realmente estaba enamorado de Hinata. Se alegró por ella, había encontrado algo a que aferrarse, y a ese algo no le importaba nada salvo hacerla sonreír y vivir.

La puerta de su despacho fue golpeada suavemente. Sólo Shizune hacía eso y luego abría la puerta para entregarle la ficha de su siguiente paciente. Pero esta vez se obligó a fruncir el entrecejo al notar la mirada incómoda de su amiga y secretaria.

- Tsunade-sama, Hanabi Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga piden hablar con usted un momento – la rubia alzó una ceja confusa y entonces todo cayó claro sobre su cabeza; ellos estaban averiguando por Hinata y al ser ese el último lugar que la chica había frecuentado… ¿y por qué había anunciado a los menores Hyuuga¿Dónde estaba Hiashi?

- Hazlos pasar – pidió guardando su móvil en el primer cajón del escritorio.

Ambos chicos con actitud impasible entraron a la estancia. Para ella no pudo ser más obvia la reacción de estar analizando el lugar con sus ojos tan claros, sobre todo la menor de los dos.

Tsunade entrelazó los dedos en su escritorio y miró fijamente a ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué desean? – el muchacho se puso firme en posición frente al escritorio rechazando la invitación de la rubia a sentarse, Hanabi imitó a su primo con soberbia.

- Queremos ver los informes sobre los exámenes que le hicieron a Hinata – informó la menor. Tsunade alzó una ceja pensando que debía darle puntos por ser directa.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo entregar ese tipo de información – se disculpó. El mayor frunció el entrecejo – de todas formas¿por qué no está Hiashi aquí?, sería diferente si fuera él quien pidiera los informes por la salud de su hija – enfatizó la última palabra. Notó a la pequeña apretar los puños.

- Mi hermana está perdida desde que vino aquí al inicio de la semana… – Neji puso una mano en el hombro de su prima y miró a Tsunade.

- Hinata-sama no a aparecido por casa desde que vino a hacerse los exámenes… pensamos que pudo haber sufrido un colapso debido a sus fuertes jaquecas. Necesitamos que pueda solicitarnos información que sirva para encontrarla – Tsunade pudo estar segura de esconder bien su mueca de disconformidad por tanto formalismo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Hiashi sobre esto? – Tanteó la rubia - ¿no es mejor dejárselo a un equipo de investigación?

- Hiashi-sama ha pedido que nosotros también recabemos información para buscarla – mintió Neji y Tsunade se dio cuenta enseguida.

Si a Hiashi le importara realmente Hinata, entonces no dudaría en poner al FBI trabajando y pegando afiches sobre su hija para encontrarla, lo que significaba que él aún no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en casa. Darse cuenta de algo así logró que su sangre hirviera de rabia. La muchacha había estado desaparecida una semana y él como padre era incapaz de velar por sus hijos o al menos verlos cuando llegaba del trabajo.

- Hiashi hace las cosas personalmente cuando le interesan – gruñó sorprendiendo a los Hyuuga – ustedes no están aquí para ayudar a Hiashi, sino para ayudarse así mismos.

- ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! – Murmuró alterada la menor - ¿no podemos estar preocupados por alguien de nuestra familia que ha desaparecido¿Cree que no somos capaces de buscarla? – la rubia entornó su mirada afilada en la Hyuuga que calló enseguida.

- Hyuuga Hiashi aún no se ha dado cuenta de que Hinata a desaparecido ¿me equivoco? – Cuestionó mirando la mandíbula endurecida del Hyuuga – ustedes no están preocupados por encontrar a Hinata, sino que se preocupan de lo que hará Hiashi si se entera. Tú, Neji, seguramente pensarás que esto es tu responsabilidad y quieres arreglar el problema para que no se vuelva externo. Lo considero válido ya que te han criado con la regla de que las apariencias son todo.

Neji frunció aún más el ceño ante el insulto de la mujer. Le estaba diciendo frívolo.

- Y tu, Hanabi, seguramente intentas cumplir las expectativas de tu padre para que te nombre en la próxima sucesión, o tal vez estás haciendo esto por Nozomi o simplemente por miedo de que si Hinata desaparece, tu seas el nuevo saco de boxeo para ese hombre – Neji giró su cabeza bruscamente para mirar a su prima, Tsunade estuvo segura que escuchó a un par de vértebras sonar. Esta tenía una expresión indescifrable mientras mordía el labio con insistencia.

- ¿Qué acaba de decir? – cuestionó Neji aún incrédulo. Tsunade torció la boca en una mueca de una mala sonrisa.

- ¿No sabes lo que sucede en vuestra casa? – Se burló – Hiashi descarga su frustración laboral en Hinata. Según recuerdo la última vez que la golpeó fuertemente la dejó inconciente y Hanabi la llevó a su habitación – la menor comenzó a balbucear completamente pálida. Sus manos temblaban.

- ¿Como sabe usted eso? – logró articular la menor.

- Hinata me lo contó cuando vino a hacerse los exámenes.

- ¡¿Por qué se lo dijo¡Eso no debía saberlo nadie! – alzó la voz. Tsunade golpeó la mesa levantándose de su silla.

- ¡Escucha mocosa, me importa un pimiento sus ideales frívolos de familia rica! Yo salvo a mis pacientes, y Hinata es mi paciente. No tienes derecho a reclamar de esa manera cuando en vez de ponerle hielo en la cabeza deberías haberla traído al hospital. ¡Por culpa de tu maldita estupidez para no dar respuestas y mantener la maldita apariencia de tu familia, Hinata tiene sus días contados!

Hanabi cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiéndose de pronto como el ser más asqueroso mientras su ágil mente intentaba procesar las palabras de forma lenta, había sido como si una flecha se le clavara en el pecho, era doloroso. Neji, aún conmocionado por la noticia, intentaba mantener inútilmente la calma y reordenar sus ideas, pero no podía. Su mente estaba en blanco y la imagen de la pequeña Hinata que se escondía tras la yukata de su padre mientras sonreía tímidamente se repetía como una mala grabación.

Neji pensó que debía dejar la farsa… su capacidad podía analizar medianamente la situación a pesar del choque emocional que esa mujer había producido. En ese momento su prioridad era saber donde estaba Hinata o al menos si estaba bien. Después de todo ella hablaba sin preocupaciones del estado de su prima, pero sí era bastante inquebrantable a la hora de defenderla de ellos. Tsunade sabía donde estaba Hinata.

-

-

-

-

Al final si terminaron entrando al enorme edificio. Temari la llevó dentro para que comprase su ropa interior y los utensilios de limpieza. La rubia se reía cuando ella intentaba pagar, a cambio le mostraba una tarjeta que tenía impreso el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki o en su defecto otras tarjetas más que tenían los nombres de sus hermanos y Sasuke.

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó Hinata intentando no reír mientras iban a su siguiente tienda.

- En serio, fue un poco desastroso – admitió Temari – pero Naruto dejó a todos boquiabiertos cuando comenzó a cantar. Seguramente no pensaron que un chiquillo que le gusta hacer el tonto podría cantar tan fuerte y tan bien.

- "Naruto-kun" – pensó sonriendo.

Siguieron caminando mientras observaban los escaparates de las tiendas. Temari le contaba algunas anécdotas de la banda y se dedicaba a espantar a cualquiera que posara sus ojos sobre Hinata más de dos segundos.

- Y esa vez… - miró a su lado notando que la Hyuuga no estaba. Se detuvo y volteó hasta verla en un escaparate de antigüedades.

Los ojos perlados se movían lentamente delineando la forma del violín que se exhibía dentro de su caja forrada en terciopelo rojo tinto, el arco descansaba a un lado, las cuerdas de crin blanqueado se le hacían tentadoras; quería acercarse y deslizar el arco sobre el violín para que cantara para ella. Quería saber que tipo de voz tenía ese violín tan perfectamente tratado. La madera tornasolada pedía que pasase sus dedos para comprobar la lisura…

Una campana sonó y Hinata salió de su ensoñación para ver a un hombre viejo fumando una pipa. Él le sonrió afablemente y desvió su mirada a lo que ella antes estaba mirando.

- ¿Quieres verlo? – cuestionó. La ojiblanca parpadeó confundida antes de sonrojarse por que ese caballero la hubiese visto tan absorta mirando un violín.

- Si… es decir, n-no se preocupe – intentó explicarse. Él sonrió nuevamente.

- Acompáñame – y entró nuevamente a la tienda de antigüedades.

- ¿Te ha gustado ese violín? – preguntó Temari metiéndola dentro de la tienda tras haber visto el anhelo con el que la Hyuuga miraba el instrumento de cuerdas.

- Un poco… um, creo que es un Stradivarius – murmuró. Temari la miró como si hubiese hablado en algún idioma extraño pero luego sonrió.

- Es como Gaara cuando habla de piano, yo soy una negada en eso

-

-

-

-

- ¡Mira Ino! – la rubia platinada volteó para ver el escaparate de la tienda de peluches.

Durante esa semana habían recibido noticias de Hinata, resultaba ser que no era tan grave después de todo. Es decir¿que tan malo puede ser un catarro? Pero la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, había dado la insípida respuesta de que el catarro era contagioso, por lo mismo para Sakura fue imposible convencer a Ino de que la acompañara, menos a Tenten, que tenía una competencia de flexibilidad con sus armas.

En ese momento estaban en el centro comercial. Sakura quería comprarle un osito a Hinata e Ino se había apuntado más que nada para cazar chicos, la rubia decía que ya tenía el regalo para Hinata; un set completo de maquillaje de la mejor calidad para que quitara esa timidez.

Sakura le tenía un libro con pautas de violín donde había sido autografiado por los compositores que aún seguían vivos, extrañaba la música de Hinata y los tartamudeos cuando estaba nerviosa. Tenten también se quejaba de lo mismo y Shikamaru llegó a preguntar si alguna de ellas sabía tocar violín… pero cuando se refirió a ellas fue por que ese no era trabajo de hombres e Ino le había caído a golpes.

Shikamaru miró a ambos lados con aburrimiento. A pesar de ir al final del grupo y con Chouji haciendo ruido cuando comía sus patatas fritas, no podía acallar los agudos gritos rompe-cristales de Ino.

- Ya que estamos aquí, nosotras iremos por este lado – avisó Ino – es que hay una ropa que… digo, un peluche que podría gustarle a Hinata y no quiero que nadie más que yo lo compre – el Nara se rascó la cabeza.

- Mendokusai… – hasta para Chouji había sido claro que la Yamanaka quería comprarse ropa. Era tan obvia.

Lee no había asistido por tener que cumplir un castigo auto-impuesto tras haber pisado a una hormiga que según él, tenía toda una familia que debía estar esperándola para comer en la colmena… Shikamaru lo dudaba completamente, y aunque existiera la posibilidad a él no le interesaba.

Estaban solos. Le daría tres horas a Ino para comprar la ropa que quisiera y luego se irían a casa. Miró a Chouji revisar la bolsa de patatas y dio un suspiro.

- Vamos al sector de comida rápida, Chouji – su voz era tan pasota que su amigo sonrió, sin embargo el Akimichi soltó una exclamación al ver a su amigo vago caer al suelo cuando iba a doblar por el pasillo para llegar a la escalera mecánica.

- Jo… Akamaru, ten cuidado de chocarte con porquerías – la expresión de Chouji cambió enseguida. Ni siquiera la vestimenta agresiva de cuero, puntas metálicas y perforaciones le causó miedo. Ese tipo le había dicho porquería a su amigo.

- Otra vez armando escándalo – susurró el acompañante del dueño del perro. Un tipo de negro cubierto por una chaqueta larga que tapaba la parte inferior de su cara, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.

Shikamaru se comenzó a levantar pesadamente. Lo que menos quería eran problemas, pero eso no decía que pudiese quitar la flojera. Era tan complicado levantarse… preferiría mirar las nubes comiendo patatas junto a Chouji. Sintió algo húmedo y tibio en su mejilla para comprobar con horror que un perro gigante le estaba lamiendo la cara.

- ¡Eh! Akamaru, no hagas eso. Al que te tienes que comer es al idiota que perderá con Gaara – reclamó el tipo. Por respuesta el perro ladró y él quedó pensativo. Shikamaru se preguntó si realmente entendía lo que decía el perro o estaba tratando de dárselas de genial – oye… tu nombre – pidió confundido.

- Nara Shikamaru – balbuceó. La sonrisa del extraño se agrandó poco a poco hasta mostrar unos incisivos de animal.

- Ha pasado el tiempo, pasota – saludó – supongo que vas de a poco cumpliendo tu sueño de ser un vago redomado observador de nubes – el chico de las argollas le miró extrañado, Chouji también había dado paso a la confusión.

- Inuzuka Kiba – murmuró Chouji. El Nara le miró atento cuando su amigo desvió su mirada al chico misterioso – y Aburame Shino… Shikamaru, ellos son del antiguo colegio.

Shikamaru hizo memoria… en primaria sólo hubieron dos que no quisieron recibir sus diplomas de graduación; eran los dos con quien más compartía y que se arrancaban con Naruto y Chouji de clases, entonces su maestro salía persiguiéndolos por los pasillos. Kiba siempre hacía las bromas pesadas con Naruto y Shino era el que vigilaba. ¿Qué había sido de Naruto?

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – cuestionó tras un rato.

- Él vino a romper las reglas para reforzar su ley de los derechos del perro – habló Shino – yo estoy aquí para encontrarme con una amiga.

- Temari se llama – corrigió Kiba - ¿por cierto Shikamaru, te acuerdas de Naruto?

- ¿Está aquí? – preguntó abriendo los ojos. Naruto era tan difícil de olvidar, era como una luz que se grababa en la retina y no desaparecía jamás. Era un revoltoso que gritaba por todo, pero era ingenuo, y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Naruto; como si no estuviese corrompido por el ambiente vicioso de la ciudad.

- Está en el estacionamiento con unos amigos, nosotros venimos a buscar a Temari y a la novia de Naruto – informó él. Chouji comenzó a toser.

- ¿Tiene novia? – cuestionó.

- Ya ves, creo que la chica es preciosa y tierna – opinó el Inuzuka rascándose la mejilla- ¡me pierdo una semana y Naruto sale hasta con una novia! – Le reclamó a Shino - ¡Esta vida no es justa!

El Aburame entornó los ojos al pasillo. El cabello rubio de Temari atado a cuatro coletas se hacía inconfundible, además la ropa de cuero negra y las cadenas… no había duda.

Estaba acompañada de otra mujer un poco más baja que ella, pero de iguales curvas, también estaba vestida con cuero, cadenas y botas militares. Esa debía ser la novia de Naruto. Parecía llevarse realmente bien con Temari, ella nunca reía tanto cuando no estaba con alguien del grupo, lo que significaba que esa chica de ojos claros era ya parte de la familia.

Ambas salieron de una tienda de antigüedades, con muchas bolsas y la peliazul llevando un maletín que parecía un estuche de violín. La rubia desvió su mirada a la de Shino al sentirse observada y una sonrisa creció en su rostro, alzó una mano saludando a la distancia que el Aburame correspondió con un corto movimiento.

- ¿Qué tanto saludas? – cuestionó Kiba interesado. Miró a las dos mujeres vestidas de negro que avanzaban entre la multitud para llegar donde ellos estaban – ¡pero si es Temari! Y viene con la novia de Naruto.

Shikamaru se levantó del suelo limpiándose con una servilleta las babas de Akamaru. Chouji sacó una bolsa con patatas de bolsillo y la abrió por ansiedad mientras esperaba a ver a la novia de Naruto. El Uzumaki dijo muchas veces que cuando el tuviese una novia sería la mujer más hermosa y tierna del mundo, pero la pregunta era otra¿qué mujer que se considerase una preciosidad sería capaz de aguantar al rubio escandaloso de Naruto¿O es que Naruto ya había madurado y no era tan revoltoso?

-

-

-

-

- Es parte del grupo – avisó Temari mientras esquivaban personas para dar la vuelta al pasillo – seguramente se encontró con Naruto y los otros abajo y vino a ver por qué tardábamos tanto – la rubia dio una mirada de reojo al violín de la muchacha – por cierto, tocaste genial. Nos dejaste flipando al anciano y a mí – la Hyuuga se sonrojó apretando su mano en el estuche del violín.

Ambas chicas doblaron en el último pasillo para llegar donde el chico de gafas oscuras.

Temari se sorprendió de ver a Kiba ahí y luego sonrió al saber que estaba probando una vez más que los perros se comportaban como personas y que podían andar libremente por cualquier establecimiento humano. El Inuzuka había asegurado que escribiría un acta donde nombrase los derechos del perro y lo haría legal.

Shino ayudaba de vez en cuando a su padre, un experto que estudiaba toda clase de bichos. Shibi se pasaba viajando de un lado a otro viendo y fotografiando a los insectos en su hábitat natural, había ganado dos veces consecutivas el premio a mejor ensayo teórico de las mariposas blancas y negras. Por otra parte, Shino estaba en una universidad haciendo ensayos teóricos libres y ya había ganado un premio por su ensayo de los escarabajos y las hembras que podían ocuparse como transmisores en los verdaderos especialistas artropológicos.

- Que rápida, parecías un hurón esquivando a la gente – molestó Kiba quien se ganó un golpe con las bolsas que la rubia llevaba.

- Me lo dices tu, animal – bromeó. Shino centró su mirada en la chica de cabellos noche y ojos opalinos.

- ¿Quién…?

- ¡Ah! Lo olvidé- interrumpió Temari poniendo una mano en el hombro de la ojiblanca – ella es la novia de Naruto, todos le decimos Hina y Naruto le dice Hinata-chan – sonrió. Kiba soltó unas carcajadas sólo por molestar.

- ¡Hinata-chan!, que cursi es Naruto – la Hyuuga sonrió con pena. Personalmente le gustaba como Naruto la llamaba… tenía un timbre de voz tierno, y hacía que su nombre se escuchase bonito.

Algo empujó a Kiba a un lado, algo que logró que la Hyuuga cubriese sus labios con sorpresa y temor. El chico castaño de coleta la miraba sin palabras, pasando su mirada una y otra vez por la vestimenta, el maquillaje y su expresión. Esa no era Hinata Hyuuga, o tal vez era la verdadera Hinata.

- Shi-Shikamaru-kun

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Cada instrumento musical emite un sonido que lo hace especial, sin embargo los Stradivarius están altamente evaluados dentro del mundo musical. A diferencia de otros violines, los Stradivarius emiten sonidos cristalinos y delicados.

Aún se considera un secreto el cómo Antonio Stradivari hacía el proceso de creación de sus violines, aunque la teoría que más se acerca es la que explica que él ponía polvos de metal para el acabado de la madera en la caja central del violín, logrando así el sonido perfecto.

En el tiempo en que Stradivari vivió, sus violines no se consideraban la gran cosa, pero con el pasar de los años los instrumentos comenzaron a tomar importancia por la calidad musical, esto se deduce por el pasar de los años sobre la madera empleada.

En la actualidad los Stradivarius se conocen con el apellido del dueño que tocó el instrumento y eso los hace especiales pues ninguno suena igual a otro.

Para reconocer un Stradivarius, es esencial ver la madera tornasolada, el acabado perfecto en sus piezas y una etiqueta que vienen en el violín donde dice en qué año fue creado, además del nombre del creador, a esto se refería Hinata cuando quería tocar el violín y sentir la lisura.

Actualmente hay Stradivarius guardados en museos, en asociaciones prestigiosas de música e incluso algunos han desaparecido o han sido robados. Un Stradivarius puede valer millones y millones ya que se consideran reliquias. No obstante todavía quedan algunos dispersados por el mundo sin nombre ni dueño.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. File 07

N/A: Que puedo decir… tenía hora al médico y eso, de todas formas me estoy acercando demasiado al capítulo a medio terminar que sería el 9. Aquello significa que tardaré en actualizar, aunque no se cuanto.

_**Baldur Prime**_¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y una pequeña explicación: cuando le di título a esas explicaciones al final del capítulo fue por que estaba un poco cabreada de explicarle a una amiga sobre la fecundación in Vitro, por consecuencia el título resultó así y luego me pareció divertido. Me alegra que las explicaciones no estén demás.

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: Ya está la continuación, en este capitulo también queda un desenlace que dará el chance a Shikamaru de participar con el grupo.

_**Zania85**_: El análisis de Tsunade aún no está completo, pero la decisión de Naruto ya es irrevocable. Neji y Hanabi aún se están centrando en arreglar el problema de la fuga de Hinata para cuando llegue de vuelta Hiashi. Por otra parte Shikamaru tiene una mente ágil y el conocimiento necesario sobre Hinata para sacar una teoría lógica.

_**Taia**_: Teniendo en cuenta la crianza en la que se vio afectada Hanabi, es normal que piense primero en su posición, en sus intereses y en su apariencia, sin embargo sigue siendo una niña casi entrando a la pubertad, siendo así, está comenzando a notar lo que está realmente bien y mal, pero sigue siendo una niña y el remordimiento la consume por no ser capaz de hacer demasiado. Además, no tenía idea que el silencio causara una gravedad como esa en su hermana Hinata. Neji, pasará por un proceso de depresión y purificación antes de hacer nada contra su tío, aun falta que el pasado de Neji salga al aire con la trillada excusa de la muerte de Hizashi xD la relación de Shikamaru y Temari será extraña; claro, una feminista y un machista que creen que su genero puede hacer más que el otro, creo que será a base de competencia.

_**Senfhi**_: La verdad es que me motiva más que pidan cosas por que con eso puedo agregar más ideas a la historia, y no es molestia. Que tu obra sea reconocida es hasta halagador ¡Gracias!

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 07: Lógica…-

- ¡Oye espabila! – gritó Ino completamente molesta de que la estuviesen ignorando a media conversación sobre la ropa que había comprado.

Shikamaru y ella se habían despedido de sus amigos. Sus casas quedaban cerca y las familias Yamanaka y Nara eran amigas de hacía tiempos remotos junto con los Akimichi donde Chouji ya se había despedido. Ellos se iban juntos a casa desde que tenía memoria.

Hinata.

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo completamente pensativo. Ino seguía gritando tras él para que le tomara en cuenta hasta que él se detuvo bruscamente y la miró hastiado.

- ¡Déjame en paz, mujer! – y no fue un grito lo que salió de sus labios. No. Shikamaru nunca gritaba a menos que fuese exclusivamente necesario, pero que alzara la voz, molesto, fue algo completamente nuevo para Ino y la dejó tan desconcertada que calló al instante sin replicar.

Shikamaru estaba cabreado.

-

-

-

-

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había visto ese día. No sabía como se sentía, era una nebulosa de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Pero lo único que sacaba en claro es que Hinata tenía sus razones para ello.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y los pasos rápidos y demandantes se acercaron enseguida por el pasillo. Su madre salió con expresión ceñuda y le miró de pies a cabeza para reclamarle como siempre hacía. Se había tardado una hora en lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Por alguna razón su madre no dijo nada. Se hizo a un lado cuando él pasó directo a las escaleras y se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció.

Shikamaru se tiró sobre su cama y miró la esquina de su habitación sin verla realmente.

_- Parece que la hemos cagado un poco – murmuró por lo bajo Kiba. Temari estuvo mirando a Hinata que parecía una estatua y luego al castaño… ese debía ser el amigo genio. Había sido una metida de pata magistral, se suponía que Hinata estaba desaparecida o algo por el estilo, no cambiando su vida a grandes pasos como una rebelde sin causa… aunque, tenía sus motivos._

_Grandes motivos._

_Temari le quitó la servilleta que tenía el Nara y tomó un lápiz que le extendió shino. Garabateó algo y se lo extendió al castaño._

_- Si quieres saber que pasa realmente aquí, entonces ve a ese lugar – luego de eso se habían marchado. Ni siquiera sintió las palmadas en su espalda de Kiba que le animaba a ir. Él estuvo mirando a Hinata en todo momento que, tras haber pronunciado su nombre no quito la mirada del suelo._

Sacó de su bolsillo la servilleta arrugada y miró la dirección. Quedaba pasando la carretera.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba preocupado por Hinata. Se suponía que ella tenía un catarro contagioso, pero más que vergüenza, no vio ningún indicio de enfermedad en la Hyuuga.

-"A menos que…"

-

-

-

-

- Tu familia es una mierda – opinó Kiba dejando la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa. Temari le dio un codazo que casi le parte una costilla.

- No lo digas así, además Hinata lo sabe mejor que nadie – el Inuzuka le miró con burla.

- No lo digas así – imitó la voz de la rubia – y tu lo dices peor, hurona – la chica descubrió su error y se cubrió la boca dando una mirada apenada a la Hyuuga.

Naruto apretó el abrazo sobre Hinata. Ella había llegado completamente nerviosa de haberse encontrado con un amigo de su 'otra vida'.

- Él vendrá mañana – aseguró el rubio – y si no viene, entonces yo le traeré a rastras – Hinata sonrió levemente por lo que dijo Naruto. Siempre desprendía tanta confianza, era tan confortable…

- Pero, Sasuke-kun deberá esconderse – recordó la Hyuuga. El aludido se cruzó de brazos sonriendo levemente.

- Yo no me escondo de nadie – aclaró – si no le gusta lo que ve, entonces que lo olvide.

- ¿Estás intentando parecer genial, Sasuke-teme? – provocó el rubio.

- No estoy tratando, soy genial. Usuratonkachi – se burló. Hinata sonrió mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían como niños y el resto reía por los insultos.

Esa era su familia.

-

-

-

-

- Hanabi-sama – llamó Neji. La menor tomó el vaso de agua y azúcar, pero no se lo bebió. Lo miró como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Neji miró con preocupación a su prima; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, estaba pálida y al menor momento que la dejaba sola, ella comenzaba a llorar nuevamente balbuceando el nombre de su hermana. Debía sentirse como una basura despreciable, era lo que le sucedía a él.

Hasta ese momento siempre había pensado que prestaba atención a todas las cosas que sucedían en la casa, tomaba la actitud sumisa de Hinata como algo de su carente personalidad, como una persona débil por no dar su punto de vista, por bajar la vista cuando la miraban, por no hacer el esfuerzo suficiente para compensar lo que su padre hacía por ella. Pero… en ese momento no sabía que pensar.

Hanabi había explicado el estado de su madre, que Hinata la cuidaba y le hacía compañía cada vez que podía, que intentaba mantener sus calificaciones altas y no dar problemas para que su padre no se enterara de ella, que prefería pasar como un fantasma o mimetizarse con el entorno para que su padre no fijase su mirada sobre la de ella… por que si no lo hacía, entonces él la golpeaba y terminaba culpándola por todo al punto de decirle que no debería haber nacido. Luego de eso comenzaba a culpar a Nozomi por traer a Hinata al mundo y Hinata intervenía para que la golpeara a ella y no le diese un disgusto a su madre.

Entonces Neji se preguntaba si todo ese tiempo había estado realmente prestando atención o había llevado una venda que le habían arrancado bruscamente ese mismo día. Se sentía como un maldito traidor. Y una creciente admiración por Hinata apareció por soportar tanto y en silencio. Si no se lo hubiesen dicho estaría seguro que jamás lo sabría… al menos hasta que ella realmente desapareciera.

En aquel momento le quedaba más que claro el complejo de Hinata; el que no intentara mirar a Hiashi a los ojos. Seguramente eso se reflejaba como un desafío que el cabecilla del clan no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Ya no podía reprocharle nada a su prima, el que se fuera de la casa el mismo día que se enteró de su sentencia de muerte… la idea de escapar de casa también llegó y la consideró completamente. De pronto veía todo su entorno corrompido. Tsunade tenía razón al decir que él era un frívolo, era de los peores.

- Quiero ver a Hinata… – murmuró con voz quebrada Hanabi.

Neji tampoco podía asimilar el estado actual de su prima. La siempre orgullosa, altiva y demandante Hanabi; impasible frente a todo, en ese momento no era más que una niña de trece años asustada de su padre, aterrorizada de la situación y resentida con ella misma por culparse del corto destino que le esperaba a su hermana.

- Neji nii-san – murmuró otra vez la menor. Él la miró – ¿qué crees que esté haciendo Hinata ahora¿Crees…crees que me odie? – y rompió a llorar otra vez. Neji cerró los ojos escuchando el torturante sollozo como un castigo merecido para él.

Él no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo Hinata podría responderla.

Hinata.

---

- ¡Shikamaru, mírame cuando te esté hablando! – gritó la mujer aún con el teléfono en la mano tras la reciente llamada de Ino por saber si Shikamaru seguía enojado con ella.

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, mujer! – contestó él perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! – interrumpió con voz ronca Shikaku. Indudablemente se acababa de levantar por el griterío.

Yoshino había comentado algo de que Shikamaru había llegado extraño antes de irse a dormir, él lo había tomado como un exagerado sentido de madre y pensó que Shikamaru estaba enamorado o algo. Pero, era extraño ver a su hijo así de susceptible y picando el anzuelo que tiraba su esposa cada vez que veía que algo no le gustaba para comenzar a discutir, normalmente Shikamaru pasaba de eso y asentía a todos los reclamos de su madre sin escucharla. Incluso si lo miraba en esos momentos; con el entrecejo fruncido, las ojeras y la frustración en el brillo apagado de sus ojos… debía estar metido en algo gordo, pensó Shikaku.

Lo que estaba haciendo Shikamaru en esos momentos era descargar su frustración, así lo entendió el jefe de la familia Nara.

- ¡Entonces no metan las narices donde ustedes no pintan! – la puerta resonó fuertemente y le siguió el silencio interrumpido por los sollozos apagados de la mujer que intentaba reprimirlos.

Verdaderamente su hijo había sacado su inteligencia y el carácter de Yoshino que mantenía escondido siempre. Como hombre sabía cuan difícil era manejar la frustración sin irse abajo. Shikamaru, siendo machista como lo era, debía estar sintiéndose confundido por como actuar, y claro… el carácter de Yoshino no ayudaba a la causa y terminaba llevando al límite la tolerancia del joven Nara.

No podía decir realmente si era algo grave o no, pero tenía certeza de que Shikamaru intentaría arreglar el problema en ese momento… luego sería tiempo de disculpas, después de todo, esa era la primera discusión de madre e hijo. Habría que celebrar.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer y la llevó a la cocina para prepararle un té.

-

-

-

-

Algo que jamás haría y que sin embargo estaba haciendo: golpeó con fuerza el poste de luz y luego se detuvo para soplar su mano magullada. Se sintió estúpido… y frustrado.

Discutió con su madre. ¿Desde cuando perdía la paciencia de ese modo? El día anterior con Ino había sido lo mismo. Llevó su mirada al cielo encontrando que no había nubes, pero la imagen de Hinata apareció.

Bajó los ojos con tristeza y por primera vez odió su inteligencia para unir cabos y sacar esa horripilante teoría. Desde que entró en ese colegio junto a Chouji, Hinata siempre había estado presente. Ella, a pesar de ser tan tímida, prudente e introvertida, daba una tranquilidad increíble. Poniendo su música como trasfondo mientras él observaba las nubes, con una risa cadenciosa que le hacía ver desde una perspectiva diferente las motas de algodón…

Si Hinata realmente no tenía una enfermedad terminal, entonces quería que una aplanadora pasase sobre él para no salir con la absurda teoría cuando llegase al lugar de la dirección.

-

-

-

-

Naruto se frotó los ojos con una mano y luego miró a Hinata; hasta altas horas de la noche no había dejado de llorar. Luego de que se fueran los chicos, él fue a darse un baño y al salir la había encontrado llorando, pidiendo disculpas a una persona imaginaria. Se le encogió el corazón verla así. La bañó y le dio un té rojo, la llevó en brazos mientras bromeaba y luego la acostó junto a él y la abrazó intentando disipar sus fantasmas.

Besó su mejilla sintiendo el gusto salado de las lágrimas.

Se levantó y arropó a la Hyuuga. Fue directo a preparar un desayuno con toda la comida que habían comprado el día anterior. Si no lograba disipar sus preocupaciones, al menos las mantendría alejadas… al menos hasta que ese amigo suyo llegara y se aclararan las cosas.

-

-

-

-

Ese día Temari cayó de la cama al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Cuando intentó levantarse la almohada le cayó en encima. Ella gruñó. Unas pisadas se escucharon fuera de su habitación antes de que la puerta fuese abierta. Kankuro la miraba completamente desconcertado, Gaara a su lado se mantenía inexpresivo, sin embargo una ceja se alzaba cuestionando en silencio a qué se debía el ruido de antes.

- Vale, vale… me caí – admitió de mala gana levantándose – nadie a entrado a robar ni ha sido un amante marchándose por que se quedó dormido – Kankuro se carcajeó.

- No hemos dicho nada de un amante, Temari – habló el pelirrojo. La rubia se maldijo por meterle ideas en la cabeza a su hermano menor. ¿Qué pensaría de ella en esos momentos? Y…

- ¡Kankuro deja de reírte! – vociferó enderezando su espalda frente a sus hermanos. El aludido calló al momento notando que la mayor realmente estaba molesta- ¿y qué hacen vestidos a estas horas de la mañana? – cuestionó al reparar en las ropas.

- Hinata – dijo simplemente Gaara y la rubia abrió los ojos recordándolo enseguida. Dio una zancada y les cerró la puerta en las narices a sus hermanos mientras tomaba una toalla para darse una ducha rápida y tiraba sobre la cama la ropa que usaría.

Aún con la puerta cerrada, ambos hombres Sabaku podían escuchar las pisadas de la rubia en un ir y venir por la habitación. Kankuro se giró a su hermano con una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Por qué son tan complicadas? – el menor entornó los ojos aguamarina sobre su hermano.

- No soy una mujer – dejó en claro que no sabía. Kankuro tragó saliva volteándose.

- Claro… lo sé – murmuró.

-

-

-

-

Naruto no lo sabía. Él siempre, desde pequeño veía a su padre tratar a mamá con ternura y ella se complacía fácilmente tras golpearle la espalda con expresión apenada, entonces su padre sonreía forzadamente mientras intentaba disipar el dolor del 'golpe de gratitud' que daba su madre.

En ese momento no sabía que hacer por el llanto de Hinata.

Había esperado pacientemente a que el agua hirviera, preparó el té con la mayor dedicación, y mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo, fue a observar como dormía su Hinata; ajena a todo, tranquila. Pensó que había llorando tanto la noche pasada que, al menos, merecía ese rarito de tranquilidad.

Terminó la bandeja de plata con el desayuno para dos que contenía una gran variedad de comida. Él lo había visto mucho en las películas, que las parejas demostraban su afecto con pequeños detalles… ciertamente no era un pequeño detalle preparar el desayuno, pero si servía para hacer feliz a Hinata, entonces le haría el desayuno mil veces más.

Y había llevado la bandeja con el desayuno cuidadosamente preparado, hasta le había puesto una flor que cortó del jardín que crecía a los alrededores de la parte trasera de la casa.

Acomodó la bandeja en la cama, tomó la flor y ocupó los pétalos para acariciar el rostro suave de Hinata. Ella despertó casi enseguida, adormilada se dejó hacer cuando el rubio besó su mejilla una vez ella se incorporó en la cama.

Hinata había abierto los ojos observando todo confundida. Su mirada había recaído en el desayuno y luego en Naruto.

- N-Naruto-kun – susurró. Él había sonreído entusiasmado.

- ¿Parece como de película verdad? – rió. Hinata pasó sus dedos por el borde de la bandeja con una sonrisa incapaz de ocultar.

- "¿M-Me ha preparado el desayuno… a mi?" – pensó. Miró a Naruto que esperaba expectante su reacción. Ella acrecentó su sonrisa y con ternura puso sus manos en la cara del rubio para acercarlo y besarlo – gracias – ella había susurrado abrazándolo – gracias… - repitió y entonces comenzó a temblar y él la apartó preocupado. Hinata cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras lloraba.

- ¿Hinata-chan¿Te sientes bien? – cuestionó. Ella asintió sin quitar las manos de su rostro - ¿hice algo mal? – Ella negó y luego balbuceó algo - ¿qué cosa?

- Nunca alguien me había preparado el desayuno… ni me había despertado de esta forma. Gracias Naruto-kun – él se rascó la mejilla y sonrió antes de abrazarla.

Él tampoco nunca se había sentido así de satisfecho por hacer llorar de felicidad a una mujer. Ella le había dado algo que otras no, y por ello estaría agradecido toda su vida.

Hinata era la primera en no burlarse de él, y de verlo como hombre.

-

-

-

-

Miró el terreno casi baldío, la tierra dura y el pasto seco y aplastado se extendía como una llanura infinita, infinita si obviaba la casa destartalada que se izaba tras las rejas romboides a unos muchos metros más allá.

Caminó acercándose a la casa y confirmó sus sospechas; una casa destartalada en medio de la nada rodeada de un jardín de piezas metálicas de automóviles y motocicletas con torres de neumáticos.

¿Era ese el lugar¿Verdaderamente Naruto, el rubio escandaloso que cegaba allá donde iba, vivía en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese?

Abrió la reja que dio un agudo chirrido. De pronto se sintió cohibido de haber hecho tanto ruido, pero no había nadie, salvo unas motocicletas de último modelo, brillantes y bien estacionadas de modo que dejaban un ancho espacio para la puerta mal hecha de madera vieja frente a él. Se fijó en las motocicletas, exactamente en los logotipos de nombres que todas tenían en los estanques de gasolina junto a una pequeña figura que los representaba; _Thunderwolf_, _WindFerret_, _PuppetMaster_ y _FoxFire_.

Golpeó la puerta con su mano no adolorida y esperó.

La puerta fue abierta por nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el favorito de la clase, el mejor, el más inteligente, serio, altruista, afable… el que tenía la máscara perfecta para nadar en la frivolidad. Él sabía que Sasuke actuaba, y en ese momento podía comprobarlo al verlo vestido de cuero, con cadenas y camisetas rotas. Como un perfecto motorista.

- Nara – fue el saludo impersonal del Uchiha. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y luego cerró la puerta una vez el castaño estuvo dentro.

Dando sólo unos pocos pasos y analizando el lugar mientras avanzaba, pudo sacar en cuenta dos cosas; la fachada destartalada era para despistar. Y, Naruto era quien vivía ahí, indudablemente, las paredes eran del color que Naruto le hubiese gustado pintar. Naranjo y verde. Los adornos también eran de esos colores en tonos sutiles que encajaban perfectamente.

Esa casa había sido arreglada por una mujer, eso era seguro. ¿Tal vez la señora Kushina?

Se encontró frente a un comedor de roble donde el ambiente funesto se cernía sobre las cuatro paredes. Tenía la mirada psicópata de un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente que decía 'amor'. Una mirada amenazante de un tipo con la cara pintada. La mirada fiera de la mujer rubia de cuatro coletas. Los ojos indiferentes del Uchiha. La mirada amigable pero desconfiada de un rubio que estaba en la punta de la mesa y… finalmente, la mirada opalina y acogedora de su amiga Hinata.

Curiosamente ella era la única que le daba la bienvenida de buenas maneras.

Él se había metido directamente en la boca del lobo para saber la verdad. Por que los secretos con sus amigos nunca habían sido su estilo y por que Hinata era la mejor confidente silenciosa que hubiese podido tener. Ella se había hecho querer con el tiempo, con sus sonrisas tímidas, con su choque característico de dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, con su tartamudeo cuando no sabía controlar las emociones, incluso con la bondad que siempre transmitía.

Si no iba a tener a Hinata de regreso, al menos quería saber la razón de su partida.

- Esto parece una asamblea para despedir a alguien – gruñó Temari – Nara, siéntate y pregunta lo que te mantiene con duda – el chico hizo lo que la rubia dijo y tragó saliva.

Era como si la mayoría estuviera esperando a que dijera algo inadecuado para saltarle encima. A él no se le daba bien ser el centro de atención, era demasiado problemático…

- ¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal? – cuestionó mirando directamente a su amiga, sin embargo notó que el resto se tensaba por su pregunta absurda.

Perfecto…

La había cagado bien, pensó.

* * *

Hoy no creo tener nada que explicar. Pero si no entendieron algo lo explico en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta que actualice xD 


	8. File 08

N/A: Hoy es un día especial, no sólo por que sea el noveno cumpleaños de San Google (en parte si tiene que ver), sino que hoy ¡Zhor puso cuarenta huevitos! Y la ayudé a enterrarlos en la tierra para que luego salgan iguanitas. Estoy feliz y quedé llena de tierra por escarbar xD

_**Anais**_: Espero que siga con el mismo ritmo de actualización constante, uno nunca sabe cuando su parte Shikamaru sale a causar estragos xD y gracias, seguiré esforzándome para que la trama no decaiga.

_**Baldur Prime**_: la historia está llegando a eso, Neji cada vez se acerca más a Hinata e Ino y Sakura ya descubrirán en qué anda metido Shikamaru y Chouji. Por cierto, mi salud está mejor, gracias por preguntarlo

_**Taia**_: Tampoco quiero que muera, aun estoy debatiéndome entre dejarla sobrevivir con secuelas, sin secuelas o que muera. Todo depende del rumbo que tome la historia. Y sobre Shikamaru y Temari, ambos tienen en común lo directos que son al abordar los temas. Espero el capítulo de tu nuevo fic, y saluda a Reiki de mi parte xD mi zoológico particular está bien y es posible que se extienda.

_**Keri01**_: aquí hay algo de ShikaTema, pero… sinceramente no quedé convencida completamente de esa escena. Más adelante intentaré crear el conflicto que tienen ambos por el género dominante.

_**Naruhinashippuden**_¡Oh, gracias! En este capítulo hay algo de naruhina, aunque es cortito, pero son detalles importantes.

_**Zania85**_: Shika es Shika¿qué se puede decir de un chico con un coeficiente intelectual arriba de 200? (como lectora sé la tortura que significa esperar a que la autora actualice) espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

_**Naufraga2003**_: Me alegro que hayas podido sentir lo que Hinata sentía en esos momentos. Yo estuve conmovida unos momentos por que me sentí identificada xD los Hyuuga, siempre he notado que son rigurosos, y excesivamente secretistas. Las familias de ese tipo siempre ocultan los errores más grandes para mantener impoluta su apariencia, me pareció justo agravar un poco la situación para que quedara acorde al drama que está llevando Hinata.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 08: Preparativos…-

Temari había botado su silla al levantarse tan bruscamente. Sus manos estaban firmemente empuñadas sobre la mesa y su expresión era completamente aturdida. Shikamaru pensó que iba por buen camino, peligroso pero bueno.

Notó que Naruto, quien aún no lo reconocía, ponía su mano sobre la blanca de Hinata. Ella le miró unos segundos sonriendo débilmente antes de girarse al Nara y mirarle a los ojos, como jamás el pensó que haría.

- Si – afirmó tranquila. Demasiado para su gusto. ¿Lo había asumido ya¿Tan rápido?

- Fue por las jaquecas… ¿es un tumor cerebral? – cuestionó. Kankuro abrió la boca de que sus preguntas fueran tan acertadas. No podía replicar a Hinata si el tipo se comportaba siempre así. Era un genio – ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

- Menos de dos años – contestó. Aquello le cayó como una loza pesada sobre sus hombros, pero también le ayudó a entender y respaldar sus otras suposiciones.

- Te fuiste de tu casa por eso – murmuró – es normal, otro golpe puede acortar tu vida nuevamente – opinó él. Esta vez hasta Hinata se sorprendió

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – él se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia leve.

- Tú no eres tan estúpida como para tropezar siempre por las escaleras, Hinata. Además, en tu casa no hay escaleras – concluyó. La chica cayó en el error asintiendo – sé que la relación familiar de los Hyuuga se basa en apariencias, tu no eres así y por eso era normal que te marginaran en tu propia familia – se formó un silencio que él mismo interrumpió - ¿no volverás, verdad?

Ella negó tras mirar a los ojos a Naruto.

- En ese caso vendré a verte. Eres una buena amiga Hinata, y ya que tienes tiempo límite, quiero aprovechar un poco de tu tiempo conmigo – nuevamente Shikamaru se sorprendió de la reacción de la Hyuuga; ella sonrió. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

Era la primera vez que veía sonreír verdaderamente a Hinata.

Y ella, en todo momento no soltó la mano de Naruto.

-

-

-

-

Ino golpeó con su tacón el suelo en espera que Sakura saliera de casa. Su larga coleta alta y reluciente, sus ojos cristalinos enmarcados por pestañas bañadas en rimel y su ropa cara cubriendo sus perfectas curvas como si de pecado se tratase.

¡Shikamaru no podía enojarse con ella!

Sakura salió vestida con una falda blanca, botas, blusa entallada roja y una diadema del igual color. Se colgó la cartera blanca al hombro y cerró la puerta de la casa con llave.

Ella sabía que Ino estaba dolida y preocupada por la reacción de Shikamaru. También sabía que Ino había exagerado en el comportamiento del Nara cuando le había contado por teléfono, y por esa razón había accedido a acompañarla donde vivía Shikamaru para arreglar el asunto.

No deseaba haber aceptado.

En ese momento podría estar viendo una película sobre una operación al corazón.

Subieron a un taxi e indicaron la dirección de la casa Nara. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sakura podía sentir el nerviosismo de Ino y lo encontraba justificado. Ellos jamás habían peleado de esa forma… o al menos Shikamaru jamás la había hecho callar.

Pagaron y se bajaron frente a la casa. La señora Yoshino tenía un lindo jardín de… pasto verde, bien cuidado y bien cortado. Sakura pensó que era bastante ecológico y todo.

Ino tocó el timbre apretando su cartera de terciopelo perlado. Tomó aire; ella se había ensayado un discurso para cuando la señora Yoshino abriera. Actuaría normal, y pediría hablar con Shikamaru, sólo eso.

Pero quien abrió la puerta no fue la señora Nara, sino que fue el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku.

El hombre miró a ambas jóvenes y se rasgó la cabeza con vagueza.

- Buenas tardes señor Nara – saludó la rubia cortésmente. Sakura notó la incomodidad del hombre - ¿se encuentra Shikamaru?

- Shikamaru ha salido temprano esta mañana – mencionó causando desconcierto en ambas muchachas.

Era pasado de las cuatro de la tarde y ¿Shikamaru no había ido a almorzar a casa?

- Señor Nara¿no le dijo donde fue? – cuestionó la ojiverde con cautela. Shikaku pensó enseguida que algo sabían ellas dos en lo que sea que estuviese metido su hijo.

- ¡Yo sabía que andaba en algo extraño! – exclamó Ino dolida de que no se lo contase a ella. Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara al ver la expresión preocupada que habían causado las palabras de la rubia en Shikaku – él jamás me había gritado.

- ¿Desde cuando ves que se comporta tan… eh… susceptible? – cuestionó suavemente el Nara.

- Bueno…- murmuró Ino haciendo memoria – todo estaba normal cuando fuimos ayer de compras – Sakura asintió respaldando la versión – y luego cuando nos veníamos a casa él de pronto me gritó – terminó de decir herida. Sakura obvió ese despliegue dramático de su amiga y sopesó algún detalle.

Cuando se habían reunido después de que Ino recorriera todas las tiendas de ropa, Shikamaru se veía más sombrío, y Chouji no estaba comiendo… ¡Eso era!

- ¡Chouji! – Exclamó – él debe saber. Cuando nos separamos, Chouji se quedó junto a Shikamaru, y cuando volvíamos a casa, Chouji no estaba comiendo ni hablando con Shikamaru como siempre hace.

- Chouza debería saber algo – meditó Shikaku – él siempre conversa de todo con Chouji

- No quiero ser pesimista señor Nara – dijo Ino – pero Chouji jamás cuenta los secretos de Shikamaru, creo que sería mejor hablar con él directamente…

- Y podríamos ahorrarle un disgusto al señor Akimichi – aportó Sakura – según sé, él es muy sobre protector con Chouji – el Nara asintió conforme. Resultaba que esa niña pelirosa era inteligente. Y pensar que él la había visto como una cabeza de aire como la Yamanaka…

- Nosotras iremos a hablar con Chouji, si sabemos algo le llamaré – avisó Ino.

Shikaku cerró la puerta de la casa y se apoyó en ella. De modo que Shikamaru realmente estaba en algo turbio.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Ya! – gritó Kankuro cuando hizo una combinación con los botones del control del videojuego.

Era un torneo de peleas. Shikamaru llevaba invicto desde el almuerzo, cuando se animó a jugar tras haber traído a Chouji y haberle puesto al tanto de todo. En ese momento llevaba 127 victorias.

En primer momento sólo Hinata y Naruto apostaron por él, el resto apostó por Kankuro, quien mantenía el título de amo en ese juego, pero lo cierto era que le habían dado una paliza tras otra y ni siquiera su hermana tenía esperanzas de que ganara alguna vez frente al genio Nara.

Tanto Gaara como Sasuke y Naruto estaban parados tras los competidores siguiendo el ritmo de juego. Apenas veían los dedos al presionar los botones. Chouji estaba comiendo de un musse de chocolate que había preparado Hinata y Temari ocasionalmente metía un dedo en el relleno del pie de limón. Shino estaba tirado en una silla mecedora fuera de la casa mientras leía un libro sobre el comportamiento de los insectos en África, por otra parte Kiba ya no lanzaba ramitas que encontraba en el suelo, estaba tirando ramas gruesas de árboles ya secos que Akamaru le devolvía feliz. Lo curioso era que luego invertían papeles y era Akamaru el que lanzaba la rama y Kiba quien la recogía.

Hinata pensó que ellos tenían una gran conexión.

- Oye Hina – llamó Temari – mañana Gaara corre cerca de las doce contra Deidara¿te gustaría ir? – la ojiblanca asintió tomando el pie para llevarlo al horno y que se dorara el merengue.

-

-

-

-

Sakura soltó un suspiro. Miró a Ino a un lado de ella con semblante enfurruñado. Chouji había salido cerca de las dos y se había ido con Shikamaru. Chouza no había preguntado donde iba su hijo por que iba con Shikamaru, a él le tenía confianza.

Entonces ambas habían buscado por todos los lugares que sus amigos frecuentaban; los parques y azoteas donde Shikamaru podría estar mirando las nubes, o los restaurantes y los servicios de tenedor libre donde Chouji podría estar comiéndose medio lugar.

Pero no los habían encontrado.

Y ahora estaban tiradas en un parque casi siendo las diez de la noche y completamente frustradas.

- Ino, vamos – dijo la pelirosa levantándose – mañana tenemos clases, ahí le preguntaremos y podrás encararlo – la rubia alzó la mirada al cielo y suspiró.

- Oye Sakura… ¿crees que soy molesta? – preguntó. Sakura alzó ambas cejas sorprendida – seguramente Shikamaru se enojó por eso – murmuró – intentaré cambiar… tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer además de estar a la moda ¿no crees? – sonrió alzando la mirada brillante. Sakura asintió sonriendo también antes de que comenzaran a caminar.

- Podrías comenzar por---

- Ni lo sueñes frentuda, no pienso dejar a Sasuke-kun por ti – atacó. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pues entonces no sueñes tú cerda, Shikamaru se dará cuenta que sigues siendo falsa si no dejas de ir tras Sasuke-kun – hizo una pausa acomodándose un mecho de cabello tras su oreja – además, la que verdaderamente lo ama soy yo, y he sido la única a la que le ha hecho un cumplido por su inteligencia – le recordó. Ino apretó los puños y sonrió desafiante.

- Claro, tuvo que reconocer que esa enorme frente sirve para algo – gruñó – pero yo soy más bonita y estoy---

- Gorda – aportó Sakura.

- ¡Estoy perfecta! – el grito resonó en el parque.

---

Al día siguiente Ino siquiera pudo acercarse al castaño observador de nubes. Parecía que tuviese alguna alarma que indicase cuando ella se acercaba, no podía descartar la idea tratándose de Shikamaru.

- "¡Maldito Shikamaru!" – rechinó los dientes tras haberlo perdido entre la multitud que abarcaba la cafetería. Volteó logrando que su cabello hiciera lo mismo en una pose que causó expectación en el género masculino. En alguna otra ocasión se hubiese enaltecido un poco más frente a ellos, pero estaba realmente cabreada.

A una Yamanaka no se le rehúye, mucho menos a Ino Yamanaka.

Avanzó por el pasillo a zancadas mostrando su enfado. Él ni siquiera había devuelto la llamada, y sabía que la señora Yoshino le habría dado el recado. Él la estaba evitando, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

¿Estaba metido en drogas¿O tal vez lo estaban amenazando en una trata de blancas para que consiguiera chicas bonitas? Ino puso cara de espanto, si era así, entonces él se estaba alejando de ella para que no la raptaran.

- Oh, Shikamaru estúpido – murmuró casi conmovida. Al sonar el timbre se dirigió a su sala. Desde ahí pudo ver a Hanabi caminando frente a la puerta para luego irse con la cabeza gacha. Ino alzó una ceja. Eso no era lo común en una niña que le salía el orgullo hasta por los poros. Chasqueó la lengua antes de entrar a su sala. Se sentó a un lado de Sakura que en ese momento sacaba una fórmula de no sé pero con muchos números ¿de qué servía eso? Si no te hacía bonita entonces no servía, era simple.

- Ino… ¿Cómo te fue? – cuestiono distraída la ojiverde. Por respuesta la rubia rechinó los dientes – ya veo… creo que lo mejor sería seguirlo al salir de clases – opinó. La rubia le miró interesada.

- ¿Algo así como si fuéramos detectives? – Tanteó. La Haruno asintió anotando los últimos números de la ecuación, entonces alzó la mirada y la dirigió a Ino.

- Creo que nos podrían servir unos trajes y pelucas que saqué de mi baúl. Además es importante tener zapatos de baja plataforma para darnos a la fuga si es necesario… después de todo sólo vamos a ver en qué anda metido – sonrió.

- Y se lo contaremos a Hinata para que vea de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando tenemos el aburrimiento por compañía en vez de a ella – opinó Ino – se querrá mejorar enseguida y venir a clases ¡perfecto!

-

-

-

-

Shikamaru se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos a la muralla. Miró el espejo que había resultado ser su 'arma' contra Ino durante esos momentos. Poniéndose a pensar sabía que Ino querría seguirlo, eso sería un problema… al menos tuvo la idea de enviar a Chouji a comer para que la rubia no se centrara en él, sería más fácil sacarle la información.

El Nara dio un respingo al sentir una mano palpando su trasero tras el arbusto. Éste se removió un poco hasta que Temari lo miró.

- Disculpa Shika – Shikamaru pensó que esa disculpa era realmente falsa, aún así la aceptó.

- ¿Como conoces este lugar¿Y qué haces aquí? – cuestionó enseguida. Miró a los alrededores sin notar a nadie cerca.

- Hoy es la competencia de Gaara, Hina va a ir, pensé que te gustaría acompañarla ya que Naruto estará ocupado en la revisión- respondió – y este lugar lo conozco por que yo estudié aquí, aunque me expulsaron por patearle la parte baja a un profesor que defendía la versión de una imbécil que decía que Gaara había matado a su novio, aunque la verdadera historia era que el tipo molestó a Gaara en el día que no andaba de humor. Mala suerte – sonrió.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza segundos después. Nunca había visto a esa mujer sonreír.

- En fin¿cuando te piras de aquí? – cuestionó la rubia.

- En dos horas más… aunque ahora estoy haciendo campana- murmuró tranquilo. La rubia chasqueó la lengua.

- Perfecto, pásate por el muro y nos vamos ya – Shikamaru sopesó lo dicho pero sinceramente no quería dejar a Chouji solo.

- Espera, dejaré una nota a Chouji. Tenemos a Ino siguiéndonos la pisadas – ella asintió.

- Ino… tiene nombre de perra – murmuró por lo bajo. Shikamaru la escuchó a pesar de haberse alejado.

-"Qué tienen las mujeres que se tratan así… parece una guerra de todas contra todas por que sí, que problemático"

Temari intentó salirse del agujero sin éxito. A pesar de llevar ropas apretadas, sus hombros y su pecho estaban firmemente aferrados al pequeño hueco que había construido con sus hermanos de pequeña. A lo lejos distinguió la figura de un atractivo muchacho de ojos claros, tanto que pasaban por blancos. Ella dejó de moverse por que parecía que él la había visto.

- Con un demonio - gruñó

Al rato después, el Nara cruzó la pared cayendo a un lado de Temari, esta aun no se podía levantar y la vista panorámica del castaño clavada sobre el trasero de la Sabaku no ayudaba mucho.

- Deja de hacer esa porquería de viejo pervertido y ayúdame a salir – pidió lo más cortés posible de acuerdo a la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – la sola idea de tocarle las piernas le hacía sentirse raro, además, tenía suficiente con Ino golpeándole por que sí. Temari se veía más temible que ella, por lógica sus golpes serían más fuertes. La mujer soltó un suspiro, fastidiada.

- Tú eres el genio, ingéniatelas – atacó molesta intentando salirse.

Shikamaru se arrodilló tras ella con la intención de tirar de sus piernas para dejarla salir, sin embargo por reflejo la rubia se encogió y quedó a medio levantar y con su trasero frente a la cara de Shikamaru.

- Avisa que vas a hacer, y no me des de esos sustos – reclamó.

- "Se ven redondos…si pongo mi mano para ver como calzan… soy un hombre después de todo"- se dijo tratando de justificar sus pensamientos. Negó intentando concentrarse. La rubia intento echarse hacia atrás sólo para que su trasero chocara contra la cara del Nara. Ella dio un chillido de sorpresa.

- ¡Serás…! – gruñó mientras el castaño cubría su nariz del golpe.

- Has lo mismo y esta vez relaja tus brazos – pidió levantándose para tomar la caderas de la muchacha, ésta aún así se tensó pero hizo lo dicho.

Ambos con impulso se tiraban hacia atrás. La escena era bastante extraña, o se podría definir como pornográfica. Finalmente la rubia salió sentándose sobre Shikamaru con el cansancio impreso. Era una porquería aguantar la respiración para que te sacaran de un agujero en el cual no cabías.

- Oye, Gracias – murmuró incómoda la rubia. El castaño simplemente asintió aturdido.

Había tenido una buena sensación cuando se presionó contra ella y luego cuando ella se sentó sobre él ¿Qué era eso?

- "Mendokusai" – pensó poniéndose de pie.

- Llegaremos al distrito cerca de las ocho para hacer las preparaciones. Kiba llevará su camioneta para llevar piezas de repuesto – explicó la rubia – estoy segura que esos mal nacidos intentarán sabotaje otra vez.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con eso? – la rubia soltó la cadena que llevaba como cinturón y se la enseñó.

- Patearles el culo, obviamente – el Nara tragó saliva. Ella era de las tipas agresivas que a él no le gustaba tener cerca, siempre daban problemas y… no podía quitarse de la cabeza el tacto suave cuando la tocó. ¿Se enojaría si lo hacía otra vez? Debía idear un plan para eso.

-

-

-

-

Hinata observó mientras Naruto desordenaba algunas cosas de su armario. Tiró un montón de ropa sobre la cama y luego guardó otro poco. En ese momento, donde ella lo miraba, él le sonrió y Hinata sintió un latido más fuerte en su pecho que casi la hace saltar.

- Tenemos que disfrazarnos Hinata-chan – dijo él apuntando la ropa sobre la cama, luego de eso su expresión cambió a una seria – y no debes soltar mi mano por nada del mundo.

La ojiblanca tomó de su nueva ropa y algunas cosas de la ropa que Naruto había dejado sobre la cama para entrar al baño a ponérselas. Parecía una rebelde causa disturbios peligrosa, pensó al mirarse en el espejo. Sobre todo con la bandana negra cubriendo la parte inferior de su cara desde el puente de su nariz. Unos jeans negros y gastados con un cinturón de cadenas que Naruto dijo que Temari le enseñaría a usar, y una chaqueta sin mangas de la misma tela que el jeans completamente deshilachada.

Hinata salió del baño sólo para encontrarse con la espalda musculosa de Naruto mientras peleaba con la camiseta verde que había quedado cubriendo su cabeza. Ella sonrió sin dejar de apreciar el cuerpo bien formado y el tono dorado que siempre tenía. Él era como un dios, o al menos lo habían bañado en oro, pensó.

Cuando Naruto quitó la camiseta dejando sus mechones de cabello rebelde, se acercó a Hinata y utilizó la camiseta para envolverla en un abrazo juguetón. Ella le llevó hasta la silla para que se sentara. Había notado una insignia de la camiseta que se enredó en el cabello rubio, por respuesta el rubio la atrajo para sí con sus piernas y liberó sus brazos de la camiseta para abrazar la estrecha cintura de la Hyuuga mientras descansaba su rostro en el busto de Hinata.

Hinata no hizo más que sonreír. Incluso cuando sacó el broche ella enterró sus manos en las briznas doradas, deleitándose de la suavidad.

No estaba segura aún si amaba a Naruto, pero ¿qué era el amor? Simples explicaciones no servían. Ella quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Naruto, haciéndole feliz. Con él olvidaba todo y sólo existía él.

Y eso le gustaba.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

El té. Se preguntarán ¿qué tiene de importante el té que se menciona en este fic?

Pues es simple. El té rojo no es cualquier té (en realidad todos los té no son cualquiera, se diferencian por los procesos de preparación), merece respeto xD.

El té rojo u Oolong tiene una preparación semifermentada; poniéndolo en una escala de "té" el té rojo se encuentra entre el té verde (no fermentado) y el té negro (fermentado).

El té rojo se hace a partir de hojas de un árbol llamado Camelia Sinensis, la preparación consiste en aplicar un breve secado al aire libre a las hojas para luego secarlas nuevamente en un sitio cerrado por un tiempo más prolongado. Lo importante de todo esto son las prevenciones del té; ejerce protección al sistema cardiovascular, tiene propiedades antioxidantes, y más importante, es beneficioso para la prevención el cáncer.

De todas formas, en la actualidad, existen variedades extensas de té, como el té de mora, el de durazno, de manzana, entre otros. En muchas partes del mundo se fabrica té, pero nació originalmente en Oriente, en donde aún se conoce el té como más puro.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. File 09

N/A: Hoy también es un día especial por que mi hermano volvió a la casa por unos días y mañana tengo cita al médico por estar un poco resfriada, así que estaré un día en cama y el domingo actualizaré por la noche.

_**Naufraga2003**_: Naruto puede hacer muchas cosas, entre esas está el darle el temple necesario a Hinata para no caer. Gaara es tuyo ¿eh? xD pues a mi me gusta, pero no soy posesiva con él, y a Temari la estoy pintando como femme fatale xD

_**Zania85**_: Ya quisiera yo tener el cerebro de Shikamaru, me facilitaría muchas cosas. Todas esas interrogantes se van a ir viendo con el tiempo, aunque yo te respondería en orden según lo que sé hasta el momento: si, si, no sé, puede ser xD

_**Taia**_: Shikamaru y Temari son un tanto complicados, creo que se hacen problemas por que sí, sobre todo Shikamaru que no soporta verse a salvo a costa de una mujer. Una vez me preguntaron¿qué es el amor y que es el odio?, dime¿qué respondes tú a eso? Hoy es fin de semana para mí, así que esperaré a que aparezcas en línea xD

_**Keri01**_: Ni siquiera yo me fío de lo que vaya a suceder en la carrera de Gaara contra Deidara. ¿Otro sabotaje? Seguramente te preguntarás si Deidara dice la verdad a Gaara cerca del final de este capítulo, después de todo es un artista explosivo. Y con Ino, si lo comparo con un personaje de RPG ella está en lvl 2, ya se verá un desarrollo en el personaje cuando alcance su vocación.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 09: Cuenta Regresiva…-

A medida que avanzaban Shikamaru podía ver más y más gente reunida; le dio escalofrío, que todos los sacos de músculos de ahí tuvieran cadenas, lentes, pañoletas en la cabeza, argollas grandes, collares de cadenas, casacas de cuero, bigotes gruesos o barba de días. Todos vestían de negro o al menos la mayoría, pero todos tenían motos. Muchos diseños, habían de estilos que ni siquiera hubiese imaginado.

Temari lo condujo con su moto hasta otro lado. Cuando pasaban, los hombres miraban a Temari y algunos viroteaban mientras ella respondía saludos con una sonrisa. Finalmente llegaron a una Van gris con logotipos de cadenas.

- "¿Qué tienen todos por las cadena?" – se cuestionó hastiado. Bajó de la moto sólo para que el perro gigante le saltara encima.

- ¡Akamaru no te lo comas! – Gritó Kiba acercándose a trote – ah… eres tu, pasota – dijo con alivio, luego miró a Temari y sonrió – deberías comerte a la hurona, aunque después te puede caer mal al estómago – murmuró pensativo. Temari le dio una colleja cabreaba.

- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? – cuestionó Temari. Shikamaru puso atención.

- Eh, besuqueándose o cantándole una nana a Gaara para que se calme – dijo divertido – desde que llegó no ha dejado de revolverse el pelo, se va a quedar calvo como siga.

-

-

-

-

- No puedes salir – repitió monótonamente a pesar de haber dicho la misma frase casi treinta veces.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello furibundo. ¡No podía salir¿Por qué? Por que su primo iba a llegar en cualquier momento, pero la pregunta era otra¿desde cuando tenía un primo que se acercaba a su casa a quedarse y por qué no le habían avisado antes?

- Se suponía que era una sorpresa – respondió Itachi como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

- ¡Me vale mierda esa sorpresa! – el mayor curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

- No me extraña, te quejas por todo – mencionó avivando la rabia del menor – dijeron que llamarían cuando él llegara y papá querrá hablar con los dos, así que no puedes salir – concluyó. Sasuke dio un suspiro frustrado.

Sus padres no sabían que corría en las clandestinas, si lo hicieran lo considerarían malo para su imagen y hasta mandarían a destrozar a _Thunderwolf_, esa era la peor posibilidad que se le podía ocurrir y no estaba dispuesto a tentar al líder del clan Uchiha.

-

-

-

-

Sakura ordenó el informe para biología y preparó sus cosas para irse a casa. Era ya de tarde y había completado todo. Pensó que esta vez llamaría a Hinata si no la dejaban ir con Tenten a verla.

La chica de los elaborados moños había dado su prueba de flexibilidad artística con las armas y le había ido de maravilla. En ese momento no se preocupaba si podía resfriarse mientras pudiese ver a Hinata. Le tenía preocupada su falta en clases, conocía lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber que no se saltaba las clases por gusto.

Por otra parte, le preocupaba Neji. Él no había querido decir nada, pero lo notaba afligido, tanto así que se quedaba hasta después de clases sentado en su pupitre, con las manos enredadas en el pelo y mirando la mesa cabizbajo. Tampoco había visto a la pequeña Hyuuga pavoneándose por ahí. En realidad si la veía, pero era como un ente que se paseaba por los pasillos y se ocultaba en las esquinas, esa no era ni la sombra de la orgullosa y altanera Hanabi.

- Neji – llamó. El chico reaccionó casi treinta segundos después y eso la puso ceñuda. Él era rápido en reflejos pero ese día estaba especialmente distraído y pensativo ¿había ocurrido algo grave?

- Tenten – murmuró sin romper la pose de extremo perdedor que tenía en ese momento. Tente se preguntó seriamente que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata tenía un catarro ultra peligroso y contagioso que la tenía en cama, Neji estaba demasiado distraído, Hanabi intentaba fundirse con las sombras, Ino estaba intentando gastar su tiempo en la profesión de su familia que nunca antes le había gustado mientras repetía que Shikamaru se había enojado con ella, el Nara por otra parte se había saltado las dos últimas clases. Según Sakura, decía que estaba metido en algo oscuro con Chouji.

Neji y ella eran amigos desde casi la infancia, siendo niños había muchas ocasiones en que se agarraban a golpes y gracias a eso surgió un respeto mutuo. Con el pasar de los años ambos se habían convertido en confidentes y habían aprendido a conocerse perfectamente bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó. Nuevamente esperó un par de segundos por la respuesta.

- Nada – la castaña dio una mueca disconforme. Estaba claro que pasaba algo.

- Hoy iré con Sakura a tu casa para ver a Hinata – Tenten tuvo que echase hacia atrás cuando el Hyuuga se levantó tan imprevistamente.

- No puedes ir – dijo con firmeza, pero lo cierto era que la situación se escapó de sus manos como el agua y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. Ya no era tanto la rebeldía de Hinata, era culpa de Hiashi. Su tío tenía toda la culpa.

Hiashi para alivio y rabia no había preguntado por Hinata en las contadas ocasiones que llamaba. ¿Cómo era posible que no preguntase por su hija? Era cierto que eso le daba más tiempo para inventar una excusa, sin embargo sólo agravaba más el problema. Hinata podría estar muriéndose ahí y nadie lo sabría.

- ¿Por qué no? – insistió Tenten. Él hizo una mueca. ¿Se libraría del problema si se lo contaba a alguien más? Sentía como si su cerebro estuviese bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada y lo único que viajaba a su mente era el maldito recuerdo en blanco y negro de la Hinata de tres años que lo saludaba tímidamente.

Neji soltó un gran suspiro y relajó los hombros. Tenten pensó que de esa forma parecía un hombre casi viejo y cansado.

- Hinata no tiene un catarro – murmuró con los dientes apretados y mirando en varias direcciones. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tenía su amiga, él aprovechó de cerrar la puerta del aula y guiarla a una esquina donde ambos permanecieron hincados – Hiashi-sama salió de viaje y no lo sabe

- ¿Qué no sabe? – cuestionó intrigada. Neji tragó saliva.

- Hinata-sama escapó de casa – el tono fue tan lastimero que Tenten se sintió obligaba a poner una mano sobre el hombre de Neji para darle apoyo moral.

La siguiente hora fue un verdadero infierno para Tenten, ella no sabía si debía llorar por su amiga, salir a buscarla, avisar al resto o hacer un viaje para buscar al padre de Hinata. Un pequeño tic se marcaba en su ojo. Verdaderamente estaba frustrada. Y Hinata era la mejor mentirosa que pudo conocer.

Cada vez que le preguntaban por su familia, Hinata sonreía tímida y decía que su madre aquí y su padre allá. El día que rechazó la invitación de Sakura para salir no fue por la celebración familiar del mes de cumpleaños, había sido para ir al hospital y el hombre que tenía como padre ni siquiera fue digno de acompañarla para velar por su salud.

Se sentía horriblemente engañada.

Miró a Neji una vez más. También estaba molesta con él. Sabía que la relación de primos no era buena, pero al menos tenían el tacto de ser amables e indiferentes cuando el otro estaba cerca. Esto estaba a millas de ser así… y Hanabi, Hanabi era otra cosa aparte. Podría ser la culpable directa del problema de Hinata, pero eso le quitaba culpa al papá de Hinata, y ella personalmente le tenía manía al señor Hyuuga.

- Neji – llamó con decisión – por lo que dijiste del médico que atendió a Hinata, ella al menos está bien – Tenten sentía la enorme presión de equivocarse en su análisis. Sería más fácil si tenía que intimidar al alguien y ya. Soltó un suspiro al ver que tenía la atención del Hyuuga – obviemos que se haya ido de la casa. Escucha, Shikamaru es perfecto para analizar esto y al diablo con las apariencias – se adelantó en decir cuando Neji iba a abrir la boca.

- Entonces¿dices que Nara podrá sacar una conclusión con esto y luego podremos llegar a Hinata? – la castaña asintió ayudando al muchacho a levantarse.

- Piensa en lo que le dirás a Hinata – advirtió – si me pongo en su lugar y tu me llegas a decir que vuelva a casa, te volaría la cabeza con un cuchillo – él asintió pensativo.

- Ahora que lo dices, Nara estaba saltado por la pared hace unas horas – mencionó el Hyuuga – estaba con una mujer rubia estaba asomada por un agujero que había en la pared – Tenten guardó silencio unos momentos.

- ¿Cómo era esa mujer? – tanteó

- Tenía los ojos oscuros, azules creo. Y vestía de negro, o al menos eso pude ver – Tenten rodó los ojos unos momentos.

- Shikamaru conoce a la banda Rasen – murmuró insegura – esa chica que viste es posible que sea Temari, ella va a clases de defensa personal y no hay quien le gane, incluso le gana al sensei – explicó – si le pedimos ayuda nos será más fácil encontrar a Hinata, ellos tienen el control de todo este distrito.

- ¿Y donde se supone que la encontraremos?

- Ella estuvo hablando en clases con su hermano, creo. Decía que iban a correr en las clandestinas del siguiente distrito el día lunes a media noche, contra Akatsuki. O sea hoy.

-

-

-

-

Chouji caminó hacia su salón para recoger sus cosas a las seis en punto, tal y como había dicho Shikamaru. Iba comiendo un onigiri y cargaba con unos más embolsados que se había llevado de la cafetería. Se suponía que entraría a su aula, tomaría sus cosas y cuando saliera del colegio abriría su bolso donde estaba un papel con la dirección del lugar. Debía tener cuidado de Sakura e Ino por que seguramente le seguirían.

Bien pensando, tratándose de Shikamaru.

Hizo lo dicho y al dar la vuelta a la manzana del colegio abrió su bolso. Miró a ambos lados sin ver a ni una de las dos chicas cerca y dando un suspiro rebuscó en el bolso mientras terminaba de tragar lo último de su bola de arroz, entonces encontró una bolita de papel. Sonrió tranquilo al ver la letra de Shikamaru con hora y todo. Tenía tiempo para llegar, así que primero iría a su casa para avisarle a su padre que llegaría tarde.

Cruzó la calle sin notar al Hyuuga junto a Tenten que salían tras la esquina izquierda, a su vez, en la esquina derecha salieron una pelirroja de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes junto a una castaña de trenza y lentes que cubrían una mirada celeste.

-

-

-

-

Hinata miró su entorno e involuntariamente apretó la mano de Naruto; el aspecto de la mayoría era abrumador. A pesar de verse intimidante como ellos, no podía acallar el sentido de alarma frente a tanto desconocido que se le conocía como lacra de la sociedad. Pero…

Ella era parte de eso ahora.

Miró en silencio como la mayoría saludaba a Naruto y luego bajaban su mirada a ella, mientras las presentaciones duraban, Naruto no quitó las manos de sus hombros o su cintura, era como si estuviese retando a cualquiera a quitársela. Eso la hacía sentir completamente segura y en más de una ocasión Temari la miró sonriendo a la nada.

Shikamaru hablaba con Kiba. Él había avisado que Chouji llegaría cerca de las nueve o diez. Hinata se alegraba de que su amigo vago le hubiese dado la oportunidad para explicarse. Aun cuando lo pensaba en ese momento, ella había mentido a sus amigos y era inevitable que el pensamiento de haber cambiado a sus amigos por otros pasara por su mente.

- S-Sasuke-kun no ha aparecido – mencionó para entretenerse en algo. Naruto quitó su mirada del camino pavimentado para mirarla a ella, entonces frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Es segunda vez que me lo preguntas y no. No tengo idea de por qué no viene ese teme – contestó con tono molesto. El aire se salió del pecho de Hinata cuando lo escuchó.

¿Lo había molestado¿Qué había hecho¡Naruto se había enojado con ella!

- N-Naruto-kun… – tanteó. El miró a un lado y el labio de Hinata comenzó a temblar. Él se había molestado de verdad – Naruto-kun – llamó otra vez.

El rubio la giró para que quedara frente a él de un rápido movimiento y ahí, frente a todos la besó.

Hinata ahogó un gemido al sentir la brusquedad y sentimientos que transmitía ese toque, los brazos fuertes de Naruto la tenía atrapada y se aferraban a ella. Cada parte de él gritaba 'tu eres mía'. Cuando lo comprendió, ella respondió el beso con una calidez que bloqueó todo sentimiento de posesión en Naruto.

Con una calma infinita ella lamió su labio para seguir con el beso y con sus mejillas sonrojándose, le miró a los ojos deleitándose de la expresión cándida que tenía el ojiazul. Pareció como si fueran largas horas las que se miraron a los ojos antes de escuchar un chiflido que se transformó en miles.

Hinata quiso fundirse con la tierra en ese momento. No había sido consciente de que todos habían visto ese beso tan… posesivo.

-

-

-

-

Gaara desvió su mirada a otro lado cuando encontró el origen de tanto ruido, Hinata estaba completamente roja mientras Naruto reía por las bromas que decía la multitud. Por un momento había pensado que era Deidara. Apretó los puños. La calma era importante, Kankuro se lo había dicho y Baki siempre lo repetía; una acción guiada por la calma siempre daba mejores resultados que una guiada por una explosión de emociones.

En ese momento quería triturar a Deidara, pero aún más al que llamaban Tobi.

Ya eran casi las diez. Vio a la distancia al amigo de Hinata reunirse con su otro amigo, el Akimichi. Ellos entraron a la camioneta de Kiba mientras Akamaru olisqueaba el bolso de Chouji.

Caminó cerca de la camioneta esperando avistar al Akatsuki, sin embargo tropezó con una pelirroja que cayó al suelo y enseguida fue socorrida por una chica de trenza que actuaba exageradamente nerviosa.

- Lo-lo siento, no vi por donde iba – se disculpó la pelirroja. Gaara la fulminó con su mirada antes de ambas salieran corriendo de ahí. Él se permitió hacer una mueca. Aún no podía canalizar la rabia y podía sentir acrecentarse las ansias por ganar a Deidara.

Volvió a la camioneta cuando Temari le llamó. Ya debía alistarse.

-

-

-

-

Sakura estaba sudando frío sentada en la tierra. A su lado, Ino trataba de regular su respiración. La mirada de ese pelirrojo era espeluznante.

- Pensé que me iba a matar – susurró la rubia. Sakura asintió tragando saliva, estaba completamente de acuerdo con el pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shikamaru para juntarse con esa clase de gente?

- ¿Crees que les deba dinero y por eso está con ellos? – probó la ojiverde.

- No lo sé, pero ese tipo debería estar en una sala acolchonada, amarrado de pies a cabeza y con los ojos vendados – Sakura rodó los ojos pensando que Ino estaba exagerando otra vez.

- A toda vista, esto es una congregación de motoristas… tal vez de esas carreras clandestinas – reflexionó. Ino se asomó por la esquina de la camioneta con cadenas. Ahí vio a Shikamaru hablando y rascándose la cabeza con sus gestos habituales… mientras hablaba con una mujer.

- ¿Y quién es esa? – gruñó. Sakura se levantó pero desvió su mirada a un lado topándose con Tenten y Neji que al parecer se veían bastante perdidos.

- ¿Tenten? – llamó bajito.

- ¿Sakura? – Cuestionó incrédula la chica de moños – ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó más segura al ver que el cabello rojizo era una peluca.

- Estamos averiguando en qué anda metido Shikamaru – respondió Ino. Ella frunció el entrecejo con desaprobación al ver al Hyuuga con su pose insoldable. Tenía cara de ser muñeco antiestrés, sólo que a él no se le podía pegar.

- ¿Por qué han venido ustedes? – cuestionó la pelirosa.

- Eso es por…

No se pudo escuchar la excusa de Tenten por el ruido. En ese momento el rugir de varios motores se dejaba escuchar seguidos de los barullos y gritos de los que observarían el encuentro.

-

-

-

-

El vaso se trizó hasta romperse en la mano de Gaara mientras oía el ruido de fondo, los trozos cayeron al piso metálico de la Van mientras el agua aún goteaba de sus dedos enguantados. Miró a su lado a _BloodSand_ y se quitó su casaca de cuero que tiró en uno de los asientos dentro del vehículo.

Estaba preparado.

Cuando salió, la multitud yacía dividida; Akatsuki. Rasen. Los principales del grupo portaban los anillos que los ponían en una posición privilegiada del resto. Su mirada aguamarina barrió el lugar hasta que dio con una máscara en espiral. Sintió su sangre hervir, ese de ahí era Tobi. El bastardo que había arruinado a _SandRacoon_.

- ¡Gaara! – Gritó Naruto indicándole la moto con el pulgar - ¡todo listo!

- ¡Patéale el culo a ese rubio de bote! – se dejó oír Kiba. Shino que en todo ese momento no había aparecido, comenzó a sacar la moto de la Van mientras los gritos del lado de Akatsuki se oían también.

Gaara pudo haber matado mil veces a Deidara si su mirada tuviese el poder, sin embargo, pudo regocijarse al ver que el rubio paraba sus bromas con el grupo y miraba asustado a la multitud, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Miró entre el barullo a su antiguo profesor de artes; Kakashi parecía un verdadero espantapájaros junto a Kurenai, Anko y Asuma. Todos ellos habían sido alguna vez sus profesores y, ahora estaban ahí, tal vez por una apuesta.

- ¡B-buena suerte, Gaara-kun! – el grito agudo de Hinata caló hondo en él. Era la primera vez que una mujer, aparte de su hermana, le deseaba buena suerte. Pensó que esa carrera debía ganarla a toda costa.

Miró a Shino que ya había dejado la moto en posición, y luego desvió su mirada a los Akatsuki; ellos también tenían la moto en posición y Deidara se ajustaba la coleta alta ya sentado en su _GPR_ _125_, o como se le conocía: _Bomber_.

El pelirrojo pensó que toda esa ceremonia dentro de lo que iban a hacer estaba demás. Sólo era una carrera clandestina, pero no podía objetar nada por la Van de Kiba; era lo más seguro ya que Akatsuki era capaz de llegar al punto del sabotaje para ganar.

Apretó sus puños en el manubrio de la _Hayabusa_ y antes de encender el motor, la vio.

La imagen fugaz de cabellos caramelo y ojos ámbar apretando un rosario mientras comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

_3…_

- No pensé que te compraras una nueva, hmm – Gaara desvió su mirada a un lado, Deidara sonrió indicando la moto con su cabeza. Cuando Gaara desvió su mirada al lugar anterior, la imagen de la chica con el rosario desapareció de su vista. Pensó que estaba alucinando – supongo que Sasori no danna no pudo prevenir que te compraras una moto nueva… tal vez aún no te acostumbras hmm – ambos encendieron sus motores.

Deidara tenía un punto.

_2…_

Él no se había acostumbrado a correr en _BloodSand_ por que estuvieron ocultándola todo el tiempo, aquello significaba que ellos los vigilaban o simplemente fue un comentario al azar para desconcertarlo. Inconscientemente aceleró para calentar más rápido el motor, Deidara le imitó.

_1…_

- De todas formas te dejaré tranquilo con algo: no hay bombas en el camino esta vez – dijo buscando algo con su mirada – quiero ver que tanto corre ese modelo y si es capaz de alcanzar a _Bomber_ – Deidara dio una señal a un tipo azul. Gaara lo siguió con la mirada notando poco a poco que él iba en dirección de la Van.

Lo único que ese grupo podría querer de ellos era a Hinata.

- ¿Esa chica es una Hyuuga verdad? – Cuestionó el rubio corroborando la sospecha – creo que sus ojos se venden bien, hmm – murmuró distraído.

_¡Ya!_

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Veamos… una carrera clandestina es básicamente igual que una carrera de autos; se elige la 'pista' o circuito que normalmente no debe ser demasiado transitado en el momento de la carrera y se acelera al máximo para llegar a la meta. Esa es la regla principal, y normalmente se pide jugar limpio.

Por costumbre estas carreras ilegales se utilizan para saldar cuentas pendientes, apuestas o simplemente por el placer a la velocidad. Es algo peligroso, si. Puedes matar a alguien que tenga la mala fortuna de cruzarse en la calle cuando tú vas a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida, y es por eso que la policía se da unas vueltas por las calles poco transitadas para cazar a los rompe-reglas que ponen en peligro la sociedad. También puedes morir.

Como en toda competencia, el deseo de ganar a veces ciega y eso abre camino a los sabotajes, accidentes o hasta muertes. Pero esto se eleva a un riesgo mayor cuando se trata de Akatsuki.

Creo que no me he pasado ni un detalle, hasta el domingo.


	10. File 10

N/A: No tengo comentarios para hoy, sólo que ya está el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste.

_**LinaInverse40**_: Que bien que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Tiene un dato importante que hará recordar unos diálogos dichos en capítulos anteriores.

_**Anais**_: Hinata está siendo más osada en sus acciones, pero continua siendo la tierna y tímida Hinata. Cuando la vida te pone en situaciones extrañas, tiendes a tomar decisiones extrañas.

_**Zania85**_: Ahora se dará un giro que hace referencia al título del capítulo. Por cierto, los Akatsuki van tras todo el mundo si les pagas bien xD

_**Senfhi**_: El colegio siempre quita tiempo y no te preocupes, aunque aparezcas esporádicamente, con saber que lees me haces feliz xD

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: Era suspenso xD aunque se causaran unos problemas por los ojos de Hinata y quién quiere los ojos.

_**Keri01**_: La poli debería estar metida en esto desde el comienzo si te soy sincera y ya verás por qué, pero aún no harán aparición estelar ni se revelará sobre quienes tomaron el papel de polis. Ya arreglaré la imagen de Ino y Sakura xD

_**Baldur**_ _**Prime**_: Te presentaré una ironía que sucede a menudo en la vida, "A veces puedes pasar a un lado de la persona que buscas y no serás capaz de encontrarla". Deidara no será nada comparado con el segundo de Akatsuki que sacaré a escena ya que dará un poco de problemas (y yo¡estoy bien! no tengo nada y un resfrío se pasa rápido, gracias por preguntar).

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 10: Imprevisto…-

Sakura sintió una horrible presión bajando por su estómago. Ella había comprendido algo; los que se disputaban la carrera clandestina eran parte de las dos bandas más peligrosas y famosas. Ella en esos momentos estaba mirando directamente a los Akatsuki y estaba casi a un lado de los Rasen. Quería correr a su casa y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada.

En las noticias siempre veía las imágenes censuradas de cómo ambos grupos se mataban entre ellos, y si pasaba alguien al medio lo mataban también. Pensó que Shikamaru al menos estaría a salvo esa noche, Rasen lo tenía entre sus filas¡pero ella era una desconocida! Le pegarían un balazo en la frente, a Ino también y a Tenten.

Cerró los ojos asustada, podía hablar al día siguiente con Shikamaru, le diría todo lo que sabía de la banda. Incluso su maestra Tsunade se quejaba de tener que atender al líder de Rasen que hacía tretas sucias para que le hicieran chequeos médicos gratis. El líder debía ser un hombre corrupto, tanto así como ese pelirrojo psicópata.

Definitivamente esa gente estaba mal de la cabeza.

- Ese rubio que salió en la moto no estaba mal – comentó Ino antes de agriar su expresión al ver a Shikamaru con una cadena en las manos y a Temari corrigiendo la posición para golpear de mejor ángulo – esa tipa es una puta – Neji rodó los ojos por el comentario.

Durante todo ese momento no había perdido de vista al Nara. Una de sus costumbres era analizar a las personas, a partir de eso podía sacar la mejor estrategia para negociar, pero ese chico simplemente tenía una postura vaga para todo. El ojiblanco pensó a simple vista que él no era un gran aporte a la sociedad, pero si analizaba mejor, podía notar que el Nara estaba pendiente de todo su entorno sin interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo o su fachada de pasota.

Ese chico era listo.

Tenten sonrió levemente al ver que Neji no se había tomado a la ligera a Shikamaru. Ella miró inclinándose un poco más por la esquina de la Van antes de esconderse nuevamente por que el viento había soplado.

Sería más fácil si Shikamaru se percataba que ellos estaban ahí para largarse luego. Tenten tenía la experiencia de pelear contra Temari y a pesar de ser orgullosa, podía admitir tranquilamente que esa rubia te daba una patada en el culo si la cabreabas.

-

-

-

-

Akamaru se acercó a Kiba y tiró de su pantalón. El chico captó enseguida lo que su amigo quería que viera, él salió de la Van y comenzó a rodearla sigiloso hasta que dio con cuatro personas mirando por el costado contrario por el que él había llegado.

- ¡Hey, ustedes! – el grito causó que las mujeres dieran un salto del susto mientras el chico de cabellos largos se ponía en alerta aún sin voltear. Kiba frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz - ¿Quiénes son?

Sakura se volteó lentamente aunque su cuerpo temblaba. Debía pensar algo rápido para eso, ése tipo de pinta agresiva parecía que en cualquier momento daría la orden a esa bestia que tenia como mascota para que atacara.

- E-Estamos buscando a Shikamaru – explicó. Aquello adelantaría completamente sus planes para con el Nara, pero al menos no podría desmentir nada si tenían la prueba irrefutable de que se juntaba con esa gente. Sólo debía hablar con él a solas.

Neji pensó que la jugada estaba hecha, ahora debía hablar con el Nara a solas y comentarle la historia que ya había preparado en su cabeza para que encontrara a Hinata, luego de eso buscaría a Hanabi y le diría lo que harían. Sólo esperaba que a Hiashi no se le hubiese ocurrido llamar ese día, en el estado actual de Hanabi, era peligrosa la respuesta que podía dar.

- ¿Son amigos del pasota? – Tanteó guardando sus dudas – bien… ¡Shino! – gritó sin quitarle la vista de encima. El Aburame llegó enseguida tras él con una cadena que dejó sobre su hombro.

- ¡Animal¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites de esa man--- – Temari calló al ver ahí a una de las chicas con las que hacía entrenamiento de defensa personal - ¿Tenten? – la aludida sonrió nerviosa. Por su parte Kiba arrugó su nariz.

- Hola – saludó. Sakura e Ino la imitaron mientras el Hyuuga se volteaba lentamente.

La exclamación ahogada de la rubia fue seguida por la de Kiba y el ladrido de Akamaru. Ambos chicos lo miraron antes de apuntarlo con el dedo.

- ¡Eres un Hyuuga! – gritaron.

-

-

-

-

Hinata sintió el escalofrío recorrerla completamente al escuchar el grito. Naruto se levantó enseguida del asiento de la Van y tomó el bate que había a un costado. Para él, Hyuuga significaba amenaza.

- Hinata-chan, quédate escondida aquí – comenzó a decir el rubio hasta que una sombra cubrió la entrada trasera de la Van.

- Naruto-kun – saludó el tipo alto – ha pasado tiempo – dijo como si estuviese rememorando. Hinata tragó saliva involuntariamente al ver la corrida de afilados dientes que tenía ese hombre, pero su mirada se desvió al arma que tenía en sus manos; una espada de escamas que tenía la punta cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa y oscura.

- Kisame – gruñó Naruto dando un par de pasos al frente. Hinata quedó relegada tras él, escondida entre los asientos.

- Por favor no interfieras en mi camino – pidió con su extraña amabilidad – ya eres intocable para nosotros, por el momento – añadió bajito – el rayo amarillo nos advirtió bien la última vez al igual que el remolino de fuego – mencionó bajando un poco su arma – esta vez me interesa esa jovencita que está tras de ti.

Naruto se tensó y Hinata tembló.

¿A Hinata¿El Hyuuga bastardo había contratado a Akatsuki para llevarla devuelta a su casa?

- ¿Para qué la quieres? – cuestionó. Hinata apretó su agarre en el respaldo del asiento tapizado. Sentía un puso acelerado en su garganta y los gritos a un lado de ellos de Kiba llamando a Naruto. El Hyuuga seguramente era Neji. Él ya se habría dado cuenta que estaba desaparecida, era de esperarse, después de todo su primo era un genio, si le avisaba a su padre entonces estaba perdida. Él definitivamente la mataría sin misericordia.

Un oscuro presentimiento se implantó en su pecho, este logró que su corazón diera un palpitar por todo su cuerpo para luego acelerar el pulso de su garganta. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar.

- Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun… – susurró. Naruto abrió los ojos con una mueca de asombro mientras Kisame acrecentaba su sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a los niños que estaban ahí afuera? – preguntó cordialmente. Bajó la espada de escamas apuntándola. La luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas iluminó la punta cubierta de una sustancia rojiza que heló la sangre de Hinata – cuando vengas conmigo te dejare ver lo que queda de ellos.

- ¡Bastardo! – fue el grito de guerra que dio Naruto antes de lanzarse contra Kisame. El hombre alto lo lanzó a un lado con una facilidad pasmosa, aquello le hizo pensar a Hinata si él era un monstruo.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – avisó alarmada cuando el rubio se volvió a levantar enseguida tras advertir que Kisame había dado un paso en dirección a ella.

El golpe fue repetido, pero esta vez el hombre tenía firmemente agarrada la cabeza del rubio que estrelló contra una de las ventanas. Cuando lo lanzó al suelo, Naruto tenía casi toda su cabeza y parte de la cara cubierta de sangre.

Hinata ahogó un gemido por la crueldad de los golpes y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería gritar. Quería llorar, arañar a ese desconocido, buscar a Shikamaru y Chouji, quería borrar la sangre que había en esa arma… por que era la sangre de sus amigos y quería curar cada herida que Naruto tenía por ella.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza al que no prestó atención. Pensó que si Naruto lo daba todo por protegerla, ella también podría; tomó la cadena que rodeaba su cadera con sus manos temblorosas y mordió su labio en espera de que el hombre avanzara por ella.

Naruto intentaba levantarse sin éxito. Para ella era fácil deducir que el golpe lo había dejado desorientado… después de todo, tenía la experiencia en ese tipo de golpes.

-

-

-

-

Akamaru gruñó de un momento a otro, enseñando los dientes y preparándose para atacar. La reacción desconcertó a todos, incluso al dueño.

- ¿Akamaru? – cuestionó temeroso de que se hubiese contagiado con la rabia. El canino movió la cola cuando él dijo su nombre y luego volvió a gruñir al aire, Kiba intentó probar que era lo que sucedía – ¿es por ese idiota de ojos blancos? – preguntó acercándose al Hyuuga, este sólo frunció el entrecejo ofendido y el perro negó.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la Van cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde dentro. Temari fue la primera en reaccionar, mas sólo dio un paso cuando, allá a lo lejos, una explosión se mostró con toda su gama de luces y sonidos.

La rubia quiso morir en ese instante; Gaara estaba en la carrera y Kankuro le había seguido para que no hubiese problemas, si le sucedía algo a ellos dos… se mordió el labio inferior tratando de disipar la angustia hasta que se hizo sangre. La policía estaba más que alertada con esa señal, aparecería en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué hacen parados como idiotas? – Temari vociferó imperante. Kiba siguió a Shino por el lado que ellos habían llegado mientras Temari sacaba la cadena de su cadera y se abría camino entre los cuatro pasmados chicos.

Tenten la alcanzó seguida de Neji que escrutaba sus alrededores. Sus sentidos seguían puestos en esa explosión. Pensó que se habían metido en algo realmente peligroso.

-

-

-

-

- Ahora vendrás conmigo Hyuuga-san – Hinata lanzó la cadena tratando de recordar las clases de defensa personal cuando era pequeña. Ella siempre había sido pésima en defenderse, pero en ese momento quería confiar en que podría hacerlo bien por Naruto.

Pero se dio cuenta que con sólo quererlo no bastaba.

La cadena se había enredado en la espada escamosa, y el hombre dio un simple tirón haciendo que Hinata llegase hasta él. Kisame iba a darle un golpe en el estómago cuando ella se escabulló por un lado como si fuese un ratón hasta quedar a espaldas de él, le pateó tras la rodilla con toda la fuerza que pudo y logró que el hombre perdiese el equilibrio por un momento. Estaba aterrada, y por eso no previó que sus puños débiles no podrían hacerle algún daño al hombre.

Kisame se volteó y la sujetó de la muñeca antes de lanzarla hacia los asientos del conductor con su asombrosa fuerza. El dolor punzante explotó en su cabeza y ella se obligó a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó su propio quejido unos segundos después seguido de un agudo pitido.

Su mirada estaba totalmente desenfocada cuando intentó mirar sus manos llenas de sangre con algunos vidrios en el suelo. Sentía algo cálido resbalar por su frente y el cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba mojado. Intentó levantarse sólo para caer nuevamente y el fugaz momento en que su padre la lanzó contra la estantería llegó.

Era el mismo dolor.

En el mismo lugar.

Esperó la patada en sus costillas como en el recuerdo, pero un ladrido la sacó de la pesadilla. Enfocó a Akamaru ladrando ferozmente al hombre mientras Shino revisaba a Naruto y Kiba se acercaba para golpear con una vara de acero el costado derecho de hombre, pero este primero hizo a un lado a Akamaru. El perro dio un lastimero gemido antes de caer a un lado de Hinata. Ella cerró los ojos por el mareo repentino, sentía un sabor metálico en su garganta y un olor nauseabundo que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Escuchó a Kiba dar un grito de guerra y la imagen lenta y borrosa del Inuzuka dejando caer la vara de metal sobre la cabeza de Kisame giró en torno a sus ojos.

Shino abrió los ojos del rubio que sacudió la cabeza lentamente para orientarse tras haberse recuperado. Vio a Kiba estrellarse en el suelo con el labio partido. Parecía choqueado y encontró la razón al ver la cola de Akamaru sobresalir del asiento del copiloto salpicada de sangre. Mientras él se levantaba, el Aburame fue en ayuda de Kiba al que Kisame aprovechó de patear en las costillas.

Pero el tiempo se detuvo de pronto para Naruto; Hinata esta ahí, tirada como una muñeca rota y cabizbaja, a merced de cualquiera. Con los ojos entreabiertos mirando a la nada mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por el costado de su mejilla derecha. Tras ella el vidrio estaba roto y ensangrentado.

Sintió su sangre arder y a paso decidido se acercó al Akatsuki para acertarle un golpe que le dio de lleno en el estómago. Luego de eso continuó golpeando con la imagen de Hinata en su retina, sin pensar en nada.

-

-

-

-

Al voltear en la esquina de la Van, Ino chocó con el cuerpo de Temari. Parecía que de un momento a otro se había hecho de piedra, la cadena resbaló de sus dedos y entonces corrió hasta los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Ino abrió la boca viendo a Shikamaru tirado en un charco de sangre a un lado de Chouji, aquello le impactó de sobremanera. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos enseguida y corrió sin importar que pareciera una loca. Sakura le siguió ahogando un grito, sentía que su corazón estaba en su garganta, listo para salir. Ese golpe en la cabeza era serio, un TEC abierto sin duda y la herida al costado del estómago de Chouji era algo serio también, esperaba que no hubiese traspasado la piel subcutánea.

- Estoy estudiando medicina – dijo a Temari rápidamente para se hiciera a un lado. Se arrodilló a un lado de Shikamaru sin importar que su ropa se manchara de sangre. Ella comenzó a palpar la zona del golpe tras tomarle el pulso y luego gateó rápidamente donde Chouji. Sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco o su corazón iba a salir de su pecho – tienen pulso. Hay que llevarlos a un hospital y detener la hemorragia – habló rápido. Tenten se quitó una de las camisetas que estaba usando y se la lanzó a Sakura.

- Ocupa eso – dijo cuando unos quejidos se escucharon dentro de la Van. Neji pensó en ayudar a transportar los cuerpos cuando escuchó un grito tremendamente familiar. Él sintió su respiración detenerse.

-

-

-

-

Hinata parpadeó levantándose de entre los asientos. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra la ventana delantera del vehículo cuando ese hombre quiso dejarla inconsciente. Miró a su lado a Akamaru con una patita lastimada y manchado de sangre, respiraba tan agitado como ella. Las gafas trizadas de Shino cayeron frente a ella cuando se puso de pie y luego el cuerpo del futuro entomólogo le cayó encima dejando en mala posición su brazo derecho.

El grito desgarrador de Kiba seguido por el golpe de algo pesado se escuchó y Hinata quitó a Shino de encima con toda la delicadeza posible. Él la ayudó a levantarse cuando notó que Hinata estaba mareada, pero logró enfocar a Kiba y Naruto golpeando salvajemente al hombre azul.

- ¡Akamaru no te había hecho nada! – la voz de Kiba produjo un estremecimiento en Hinata. Estaba cargada de sentimientos, de tristeza, y él estaba llorando mientras pateaba con furia al hombre inconsciente - ¡te voy a matar!

Hinata se asustó de verlo fuera de control y sintió a Shino moverse para revisar a Akamaru. Ella sintió impotencia, pero no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Akamaru está vivo! – alzó la voz el Aburame, aunque se notaba dolorido, él se acercó al Inuzuka y lo afirmó de los hombros para que dejara de golpear al hombre.

Hinata caminó ayudándose de las paredes de la Van, tenía miedo. La expresión de Naruto en esos momentos daba miedo. Más que su padre, y mucho más que ese hombre. Él estaba fuera de control y el brillo rojizo en sus ojos era aterrador.

- N-Naruto-kun – se afligió al escuchar su voz rasposa y apagada. ¡Él no la reconocería si hablaba así! – ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó desesperada. Sin embargo el tono fue vagamente más alto que el anterior.

En ese momento lo sintió completamente fuera de su alcance. En una acción desesperada se lanzó sobre él, tropezando con el cuerpo del Akatsuki. Ambos cayeron al suelo y por unos segundos se escuchó la respiración agitada de Naruto antes de que la apretara en un abrazo que le hizo sentir el amor y dolor a partes iguales.

- Hinata – murmuró como si no lo creyera. Él miró donde la Hyuuga había estado antes, pero sólo se veía el vidrio roto con sangre y a un lado a Kiba abrazando a Akamaru junto a Shino que trataba de recoger los cristales rotos de sus gafas.

La miró nuevamente y con una mano recorrió el rostro pálido de su Hinata, ella se sintió de pronto ligera. Los ruidos se borraron y las imágenes se fundieron.

Lo último que vio fue a Naruto con expresión preocupada, gritando algo mientras la zamarreaba, aunque ella jamás sintió nada de eso.

-

-

-

-

Kankuro aceleró en su motocicleta al ver la explosión unos metros más allá. Sudó frío pensando en su hermano menor. Avanzó un poco más y lo pudo ver discutiendo con Deidara. Incluso las motos estaban en buen estado y en el pavimento se notaban unas frenadas bruscas de las llantas.

- Dijiste que no habían bombas – recriminó el pelirrojo. Deidara se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

- Esa bomba no la puse yo, ni nadie del grupo – contestó firme – se suponía que hoy te ganaría y te haría perder el tiempo, tus amigos te seguirían y un compañero raptaría a la Hyuuga – el rubio se cubrió la boca al haberse descubierto. Gaara entornó los ojos.

- Entonces esa insinuación era cierta – meditó el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente. Pudo ver de reojo a su hermano que bajaba de su moto y corría donde él.

- No pienses que diré algo más, hmm – Deidara desvió su mirada a los neumáticos incendiándose junto a los ladrillos que obstaculizaban la carretera y se subió a _Bomber_ nuevamente. Cuando Kankuro llegó a un lado de Gaara, Deidara ya se había puesto en marcha.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – cuestionó el mayor nada más llegar.

- Probablemente hay alguien más metido en todo esto – caviló en voz alta. Le hizo una seña a su hermano para que volvieran donde el resto, debía constatar personalmente que sus amigos estuviesen bien, sobretodo su hermana, Naruto y Hinata.

-

-

-

-

La casa como de costumbre estaba inundada por el silencio, esta vez Itachi ni siquiera tenía puesta la televisión para que hiciese luz. Aunque era normal; por costumbre en esa casa no se veía televisión a las casi dos de la madrugada. Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación agradeciendo al hombre del mantenimiento por conservar las bisagras de su puerta con aceite. Cuando salió no hizo ruido alguno, no obstante el lugar donde iba no era muy lejos.

Cruzó el pasillo sin perder de vista la habitación frente a la suya donde su hermano dormía. La puerta estaba entrejunta y una rendija de luz se colaba al corredor. El Uchiha menor retuvo el aire cuando escuchó la monótona voz de su hermano dando sus cortas respuestas, por un momento pensó que hablaba con el supuesto primo que les iba a visitar, pero se recordó que era una maldita mentira como tantas otras que decía Itachi.

Él simplemente no había querido que fuera a las clandestinas… y lo había logrado. Sasuke sentía su orgullo seriamente lastimado por eso¡lo había engañado como cuando tenía siete años! Era imperdonable.

- Bien… … … no – Sasuke se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan inexpresivo? Apenas podía escuchar lo que decía y para colmo hablaba poco. Así no podía chantajearlo - ¿dónde estás?… - Sasuke miró por la rendija discretamente. Ahora había un sonido de interferencia desde el móvil que ocupaba. Lo vio alejarlo de su oído y mirarlo unos segundos antes de apretar una tecla – lo sabía…

¿Qué sabía?, se preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿No estaba hablando con uno de su banda para saber cómo les había ido en la carrera¿Habría ganado Gaara y Akatsuki estaba cabreado? No pudo evitar sonreír por el pensamiento.

¿Por qué no lo llamaban a él para avisarle también? Estaba teniendo la consideración de quedarse despierto hasta tarde para saber alguna noticia. Lo mejor sería volver y dormir un poco, ya llamaría a Naruto para una reunión en casa.

- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – su piel se erizó por la voz tan repentinamente cercana y por unos segundos quedó paralizado para dar el siguiente paso a su habitación.

- ¿Qué te importa lo que escucho o no escucho? También vivo en esta casa – contestó de malas maneras volteándose. Miró a su hermano mayor, impasible, inexpresivo… era tan desagradable. Apretó sus puños. ¿Cuándo se había perdido el hermano mayor que le ayudaba en todo¿Cuándo había sido reemplazado por ese… ese insípido ser parado frente a él?

Itachi lo miró unos segundos más antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con una calma tan natural que pateó el estómago de Sasuke.

Él Uchiha menor se quedo parado en medio del pasillo preguntándose, cuándo… y por qué.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

TEC o traumatismo encéfalo craneano. También se conoce como traumatismo de cráneo: es un accidente grave y siempre trae complicaciones.

Se refiere a un golpe de cabeza donde internamente la masa encefálica se golpea con las paredes del cráneo, esto causa diversas consecuencias sin que haya fisura o fractura. La fuerza del golpe donde el cerebro se ve afectado se le conoce como 'latigazo' y puede producir sangramiento, inflamación o hasta una hemorragia intracraneana.

El cerebro está encerrado en una bóveda ósea donde no puede expandirse, por esto se originan las inflamaciones secundarias al golpe donde aumenta la presión dentro del cráneo que se conoce como hipertensión endocraneana, seguido de otros síntomas que pueden ser desde una corta pérdida de conciencia hasta amnesia, secuelas o la propia muerte.

La capa subcutánea es la tercera capa de piel que se conoce también como hipodermis, es la última defensa de la piel para proteger los órganos importantes del cuerpo. Se le conoce como la capa de grasa que tiene el cuerpo.

Explicándolo de una forma fácil, se puede tomar el ejemplo de una bolsa llena de agua, la diferencia de nuestro cuerpo con eso – obviando los huesos, órganos, etc. – es que nosotros tenemos dos capas más para protegernos que, a pesar de ser delgadas, cubren un poco. Un corte que traspase la epidermis, dermis e hipodermis, llega directamente al tejido muscular, y al traspasar este último tejido sin tocar los órganos internos, sería como hacerle un agujero a la bolsa y ver que el agua se drena completamente. Para nosotros, eso es un desangramiento y necesita de una transfusión y una sutura para sellar la herida.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	11. File 11

N/A: Pido una disculpa general por el atraso, pero para dejar una fecha fija diría que estaría actualizando los fines de semana o más concretamente los domingos a partir del próximo. Estoy escribiendo los capítulos en el momento y necesito revisar de vez en cuando si me salto algún detalle, sumado a eso debo compaginar mi horario de cases, es todo un caos. Espero que tengan un poquito de paciencia.

_**Naufraga2003**_: Más de una vez, las personas tienen derecho a su ratito de pérdida de control. Un psiquiatra dijo: "todos somos neuróticos alguna vez", claro que el problema viene con los sicóticos pero no viene al caso. Has planteado una pregunta fundamental¿querer, apreciar o amar? Eso se dejará notar pronto.

_**Baldur Prime**_¡Un punto! Cuando escribí esa pelea no estaba muy confiada, pensé que faltaba algo y varias veces edité el capítulo para intentar verificar los detalles que quedaran fuera., Taia me ayudó mucho en eso. Creo que me costó más que nada por la indecisión. Y Kisame sigue órdenes aunque no puedo negar que dé problemas al igual que Deidara y todo Akatsuki, falta que aparezca un malo de turno y que es mi favorito por ser tan afeminado, sobre todo con su voz sexy xD

_**LinaInverse40**_: Shikamaru mostrará que su inteligencia no está de adorno. A veces me sorprende que tanto pueda sacar de la manga el genio Nara. Con Akamaru, créeme que me dolió herirlo xD

_**Zania85**_: Ojala no te hayas comido xD aquí está tu continuación, un poco más larga que el resto de capítulos.

_**Senfhi**_: Te hice esperar, pero surgieron imprevistos. No prometo actualizar antes por que estoy haciendo los capítulos que siguen dentro de esta semana y no quiero minar la trama por la impaciencia.

_**Anais**_¡Espero que este cap te guste!

_**Keri01**_: No quedaron tan mal xD los traumas siempre vuelven con el mínimo recordatorio, a veces no basta con enterrarlos. Por supuesto hinata aún no tiene superadas las palizas de su padre.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 11: Conclusiones…-

Tsunade había esperado en vilo tras la llamada de Temari. Se sentía internamente culpable no haber asistido como médico por si surgía un accidente. ¡Estaba claro que Akatsuki intentaría algo!

Era de madrugada, aquel día se le hizo tarde por terminar de llenar la ficha de unos pacientes cuando la Sabaku había llamado con la desesperación impresa en cada palabra empleada. Había sentido su nuca erizarse cuando Temari le avisó que Naruto se había adelantado con Hinata mientras ellos terminaban de transportar al resto de heridos.

Una simple herida en la cabeza podría causar daños irreparables en aquella niña. Salió de su oficina vociferando órdenes para tener el equipo listo; según la descripción de Temari, había dos heridos de gravedad y Akamaru. Debía llamar a Hana.

- ¡Shizune, comunícate con la veterinaria Inuzuka! – la morena asintió corriendo la teléfono. Tsunade se retorció las manos sintiéndolas frías. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y tras los grandes cristales vio a _FoxFire_ cayéndose a un lado aún encendida mientras un chico con aspecto pésimo traía a una chica inconsciente en brazos.

- ¡Baa-chan! – Tsunade dio un respingo al notar que el chico era Naruto y la muchacha Hinata. Puso una mano en su pecho constatando que su corazón seguía latiendo y se acercó al rubio a zancadas. Parecía que Naruto no veía completamente bien ya que seguía gritando en el hospital.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó poniéndose en frente para iniciar su análisis, sin embargo él extendió el cuerpo de la Hyuuga con una desesperación que rozaba la locura.

- Creí que estaba muerta… cuando la vi yo… yo – la mujer dio una señal y las enfermeras y paramédicos dejaron a ambos chicos en camillas para llevarlos a distintas salas.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, Hana-san viene en camino junto a Tsume-san! – Kiba lo tendría difícil para explicar si Tsume venía en persona.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos más cuando el brusco sonido de las llantas al frenar se escuchó. Tsunade corrió junto a los paramédicos para ver a los heridos y a medida que iban saliendo, la pregunta de qué había sucedido se hacía más insistente.

- ¡Sakura! – la pelirosa estaba cubierta de sangre en sus rodillas y el estómago. Notó que se movía bien a pesar de eso, pero la preocupación no la podía quitar.

- Estoy bien, me manché cuando revisé las heridas y detuve las hemorragias – contestó ayudando a traspasar a Shikamaru a la camilla.

- Bien hecho – dio como asentimiento antes de darse por completo a la tarea de salvar vidas.

-

-

-

-

Abrió la puerta corredera y avanzó por el pasillo, pendiente al silencio que se cernía por sus sentidos aún alertas tras la explosión a lo lejos.

No había tenido sentido quedarse en el hospital en espera de que el Nara abriera los ojos, pensó que lo más factible era ir al día siguiente, así no retrasaría sus tareas asignadas, vigilaría a Hanabi y mantendría la tapadera con su tío.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la menor Hyuuga y la encontró durmiendo. La miró unos simples segundos antes de que la imagen cambiara a Hinata. ¿Dónde se había metido?, pensó.

Lo único que le pareció interesante tras la pelea en la Van, fue a la rubia diciendo que el líder se adelantaba al hospital además de las extrañas miradas, pero no podía deducir nada; esa gente normalmente presentaba un código de gestos faciales para hacerse entender. Eso era algo completamente fuera de él.

Se sentía cansado y agobiado. La única pista para saber el paradero de su prima estaba probablemente en el hospital. Se frotó el puente de la nariz llegando a su habitación y por costumbre miró el espejo de porte completo en una esquina. Había un papel pegado sobre el vidrio:

'_Chichi-ue llamó. Quiso hablar con Hinata, le he dicho que estaba durmiendo'_

Neji sacó el papel para leerlo mejor; la letra era inconfundiblemente de Hanabi y decía que había llamado cerca de las diez de la noche. Dio un bufido. Mañana debía pensar en alguna excusa para Hiashi, estaba seguro que su tío llamaría para intentar hablar con Hinata nuevamente. Sin embargo¿de qué quería hablarle?

-

-

-

-

El hospital era un caos; Ino se paseaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose si estaba bien llamar al padre de Shikamaru en ese preciso momento donde su hijo se debatía entre un coma cerebral o despertarse. Después de todo dijo que iba a avisar, pero…

- ¿Sakura, recuerdas como dijo esa rubia que se llama el tipo azul que tiraron en la carretera? – cuestionó nerviosa. Sakura tragó saliva aún pálida por el diagnóstico superficial que había dado Shizune.

_En el joven Akimichi, el corte fue profundo pero sin daños graves; traspasó la piel subcutánea y perdió mucha sangre, pero no alcanzó órganos. En este momento están suturando la herida. En el caso del joven Nara… se encuentra inconsciente, hasta el momento la herida más grave es la de su cabeza, pero no hubo algún tipo de fractura grave en el cráneo según mostró la radiografía, de todas formas debemos esperar a que despierte…_

- Kisame, Kisama o algo así – murmuró distraída hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer - ¿no pensarás decir la excusa de que los asaltaron por la calle, verdad? – la rubia la miró con la culpa impresa.

- No se me ocurre nada mejor, pero tengo que avisarle sí o sí al señor Nara y al señor Akimichi – se excusó. La Haruno asintió. Ino de pronto se había vuelto responsable. La antigua Ino se habría quedado callada y mordiendo sus uñas o se habría puesto a llorar, y aunque esta nueva Ino tenía lágrimas cristalizando sus ojos celestes, aún no se había puesto a chillar y trataba de mantener todo con calma. Se alegró internamente de ese cambio.

Sakura desvió su mirada a un lado donde la mujer rubia estaba sola. Ella jugaba con sus pulgares, se mordía el labio y miraba con insistencia hacia la sala donde Shikamaru había sido ingresado. Sakura se preguntó si se conocían hace mucho y Shikamaru mostraría el mismo comportamiento preocupado si a esa chica, Temari, le sucedía algo.

- ¿Aló? – su atención se enfocó en Ino que, sentada a su lado apretaba su mano con nerviosismo.

- ¡Shikamaru! – la rubia apartó el teléfono de su oído por el grito y se espantó al saber que esa voz pertenecía a la señora Yoshino. Esa mujer tenía un carácter terriblemente difícil, incluso para ella - ¿Quién es¡Diga algo¿Eres tú Shikamaru? – Ino intentó decir algo pero los nervios la traicionaron y se comieron su voz momentáneamente – espera… yo veo quien es, estás asustando a quien quiera que sea – la Yamanaka sintió el aire circular en sus pulmones cuando Shikaku le quitó el auricular a su mujer - ¿Eres tú?

- Señor Nara – murmuró Ino.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – cuestionó bajando la voz. Lo último que quería era que su mujer se inventara que él tenía a otra. Por suerte Yoshino estaba preparándose el sexto café cargado de la noche.

- Escuche… con Sakura estuvimos siguiendo a Shikamaru, se nos perdió de vista y… bueno, luego – guardó silencio con un nudo en la garganta. No se atrevía a decirlo. Tomó aire sintiendo que le era completamente pesado el hacerlo. Su nariz dolió y sus ojos lagrimearon – estoy en el hospital de Konoha

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Ino se sintió culpable al ver el cambio en la voz del hombre que trataba de mantener su entereza. Él estaba preocupado – Ino, él…

- ¡Su hijo está completo! – Se alarmó de que el Nara siquiera insinuara algo. Luego cayó en lo horroroso que había dicho – oh… por favor, venga al hospital, yo no puedo darle los detalles completos, esta situación me sobrepasa – su voz se entrecortó y luego le siguió el silencio – y por favor avise al señor Akimichi, Chouji también… - y la llamada se cortó. Ino pensó que Shikaku había cortado la llamada, pero sólo se había acabado el saldo de su móvil.

Una mano cayó en su hombro y la rubia vio a Sakura con una sonrisa leve. Ella sonrió de vuelta con el maquillaje corrido y la nariz roja.

- Bien hecho, Ino – los labios de la Yamanaka temblaron antes de que se echara a llorar sobre el regazo de Sakura, esta acarició el cabello sedoso y platinado con tranquilidad. Podía decirse que estaba orgullosa de Ino, pues había dado un gran paso.

-

-

-

-

Kiba miró con cierto temor la furgoneta con el logotipo de la veterinaria de su familia estacionando. Vio a una mujer de bata blanca bajar con el cabello atado en una coleta que dio la vuelta al vehículo y luego salió arrastrando unas maletas, era seguida de una mujer un poco más baja de aspecto salvaje; esas eran su hermana y su madre.

Trago saliva.

Se levantó haciendo una mueca dolorosa y acarició suavemente a Akamaru que yacía dormido en una cama que Tsunade le había facilitado. Había revisado al detalle a su amigo notando unas cuantas heridas y nada de gravedad, pero aún así se mantenía nervioso, esperando a que Hana llegara y revisara a Akamaru mientras su madre le pateaba el trasero.

- ¡Inuzuka Kiba! – el grito de su madre vino seguido del ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared. Él miró esperanzado de que Akamaru hubiese despertado con ese ruido, sin embargo el canino seguía dormido y acurrucado donde él lo había dejado.

Se vio jalado del cabello hasta fuera de la habitación mientras su hermana le daba una sonrisa afectada. Con la puerta cerrada, él enfocó a su madre que parecía olisquear cada herida que él tenía.

Cuando pareció comprobar que no se había pasado ni una herida, la mujer le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Él soltó un quejido por sus costillas que Kisame había quebrado y luego se vio siendo ayudado por su madre que terminó dándole un abrazo.

- Bien hecho – le susurró Tsume. Kiba parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Qué? – la mujer le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Se lo he sacado a Shino antes de que se diera a la fuga – dijo ella. El menor de los Inuzuka hizo una mueca de dolor a la mención de su amigo – le pateaste el culo al imbécil que daño a Akamaru, por eso te pasaré por alto el haber ido a la carrera contra Akatsuki cuando te dije que no fueras – Kiba no abrió la boca. Sabía que una simple palabra podría despertar la furia de su madre, y en ese momento que las cosas habían salido más o menos bien… miró la puerta donde Hana aún trabajaba.

- Tu hermana es la mejor en su trabajo y tu te has vuelto una compañía indispensable para Akamaru, él no te dejara tan pronto – aseguró arrastrándolo a unas sillas que habían fuera de la sala.

Aún así, Kiba no pudo aligerar la presión en su estómago cuando pensaba en Akamaru.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Dame local! – gritó Tsunade. La enfermera inyectó anestesia a la herida.

Naruto de pronto había salido del shock y estuvo intentando por todos los medios ver a Hinata, Tsunade había tenido que intervenir con la orden de sedarlo para tratar las heridas que no eran más que superficialidades. Afortunadamente el daño recibido en la cabeza no había afectado nada, a diferencia de la niña Hyuuga.

Shizune entró a la sala y miró a la rubia unos momentos antes de acercarse con una ficha.

- Chouji Akimichi está estable y Shikamaru Nara se mantiene estable y con actividad cerebral – Tsunade asintió terminando de vendar la cabeza del Uzumaki – Kiba Inuzuka tiene la quinta y sexta costilla derecha fracturada… le permití estar con Akamaru por que no quería quedarse en su habitación, además está con Tsume-san y Hana-kun – avisó. Tsunade volvió a asentir – los hermanos Sabaku no presentan daños y Shino Aburame tiene hematomas leves que ya han sido tratados.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sakura e Ino están bien, los padres de Akimichi y Nara vienen en camino – la morena se torció las manos mientras sostenía la ficha. Tsunade botó los implementos usados y arropó a Naruto – los resultados de los exámenes a Hyuuga-san están listos – murmuró. La mujer de ojos pardos recibió las tablas y gráficos de los exámenes.

- ¿Cuál es el estado actual de Hinata? – cuestionó pensativa.

- Estable. Presenta un esguince leve en el antebrazo derecho, un hematoma en la muñeca y un TC en estudio – la rubia suspiró.

- Intenta despertarla – ordenó antes de marcharse. Shizune salió junto a Tsunade para ver que se perdía en el corredor que daba a su oficina.

Ella ya lo sabía con darle un vistazo al examen… los resultados no eran buenos. Seguramente Tsunade quería buscar algún detalle que pasase por alto.

-

-

-

-

Su imagen se reflejaba en el ventanal que daba a la calle. Debía admitir que Akatsuki había dado un buen golpe ocupando el factor sorpresa, todos habían pensado que habría otra bomba en el camino. Ni siquiera a él se le ocurrió que intentarían un ataque directo.

Pero esta vez iban en busca de Hinata.

Deidara había dicho que sus ojos se vendían bien. ¿Eso significaba que algún corrupto pagó por sus servicios o es que los querían para ellos?, debía haber alguien más…

La bomba había sorprendido al propio Deidara, él se había bajado de la moto para verificar la bomba. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban compitiendo Gaara había notado el inusual interés que tenía el rubio con los explosivos. Los veía desde un punto de vista artístico… no. Deidara no había puesto esa bomba, el Akatsuki se había mostrado ofendido, además era una buena pieza para su grupo¿para qué querrían sacrificarla?

Definitivamente había alguien más detrás de todo ese desastre.

Pero¿quién?

-

-

-

-

- Ten – Temari parpadeó confundida saliendo de sus cavilaciones cuando vio el vaso plástico con café dentro.

- Gracias, Kankuro – su hermano menor se sentó a un lado de ella y la observó dirigir su mirada a la habitación del genio Nara. Había echo eso desde que habían metido a Shikamaru dentro, luego bajaba la vista y jugaba con sus manos hasta que alzaba la mirada nuevamente cuando veía a una enfermera salir.

- ¿Te sientes culpable? – preguntó cauto. La rubia desvió la mirada al vapor del café que se elevaba suavemente. Temari se tomaba las responsabilidades como algo serio, lo sabía por que él y Gaara habían sido su responsabilidad desde pequeños cuando Baki no los cuidaba, cosa que era siempre.

- Si no lo hubiese llevado… - murmuró. Kankuro dio un sorbo a su café y miró a Gaara a lo lejos relegado a una esquina con la vista fija en el cristal.

- Los 'hubiese' no existen. Son inútiles… tu siempre lo dices Temari – la rubia asintió aún abatida – ahora vela por que Shikamaru se ponga mejor y comienza tus usuales bromas con él. ¿Has preguntado ya el diagnóstico de él?

- Están todos con una cara de funeral que me da nervios enterarme de algo – confesó frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a unas personas entrar apresuradas al hospital. Curiosamente uno de los dos hombres se parecía a Shikamaru. Sus manos se movieron inconscientes y el café osciló dentro del vaso plástico. Aquello era un maldito reflejo de su infancia para que los golpes no la noquearan. Estaba segura que ese hombre le haría algo si se paraba frente a él y decía que ella había llevado a Shikamaru a las clandestinas – ¿Has sabido algo de Hina? – preguntó luego de un rato.

Kankuro dio un suspiro resignado.

- Fue una de las primeras en llegar – comenzó a decir Kankuro también preocupado – Shizune dice que aún está en estudio pero su condición es estable, a Naruto lo han sedado por que ha comenzado a armar revuelo para ver a Hinata – Temari soltó una leve risita antes de darle un sorbo al café ya tibio.

-

-

-

-

Shikaku había tardado para dejar a Yoshino durmiendo, sin embargo había sido insistente en decir que él esperaría a Shikamaru y luego al día siguiente ambos hablarían con él. Ella no se había mostrado dispuesta a lo que él había dicho, pero la insistencia de Shikaku no se debía tomar a la ligera, después de todo se había casado con Yoshino por insistirle tanto.

Tras dar los datos junto a Chouza, ambos habían ido con Ino para que les explicara lo sucedido, Sakura había ayudado a la rubia con los datos ya que se notaba nerviosa aún. Ambas lo estaban, aún así sacó en claro todo lo que había sucedido y llegó a preguntarse qué tanto había descuidado a su hijo para que se viese envuelto en una carrera clandestina.

Miró de reojo a la rubia de ropas oscuras conversar con un chico fornido que luego se fue del hospital. La observó desde que Ino había hablado de ella. Lo mínimo que debía hacer era darle las gracias; según la versión de Ino, había sido esa chica la que llevó a Shikamaru hasta el hospital, cargándolo sola.

Dejó a Chouza pidiendo permiso para ver a su hijo mientras él camino a paso lento donde la chica. Si había hecho algo mal, entonces saldría corriendo antes de que él llegara a ella.

Pero no escapó. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando llegó frente a ella, y eso le dijo mucho.

- Me dijeron que fuiste tú quien trajo a Shikamaru hasta acá – inició la conversación sentándose a un lado de ella. La rubia no había tocado el café y sus manos sujetaban firmemente el vaso. La notó tensarse, aún así la expresión estoica en su cara no cambió.

- Si… era lo mínimo que podía hacer – contestó sincera.

- Gracias por cuidar de él – Temari se giró pensando que había escuchado mal, sin embargo el hombre estaba haciendo una inclinación de cabeza que a ella le hizo sentir una oleada de culpabilidad. Aumentó la presión en el vaso de plástico.

- No necesita agradecerme nada… Shikamaru es un amigo para mí – las palabras habían salido de tirón tras detenerse un momento. Por alguna razón se sintió débil de decirlo así.

El silencio se produjo mientras Shikaku se preguntaba desde cuando su hijo tenía ese tipo de amigas… y 'amigas', cuando llegaba a decir que eran problemáticas en todos los sentidos.

Shikaku miró cerca de las cinco de la mañana a Inoichi que llegó a buscar a Ino, también aprovecho de llevarse a Sakura a casa por petición de Tsunade. El rubio lo saludo afectadamente y le hizo unas señas de que ya hablarían. Había mandado saludos para Chouza que, tras unas horas se había rendido a que Chouji despertara en ese momento.

Poco a poco el hospital comenzaba a quedar sin gente y las pocas personas que llegaban venían con heridas sin importancia. Temari no se movió de su asiento sin importar que el chico fornido intentase llevarla a casa. Incluso se lo había pedido un pelirrojo de aspecto siniestro, pero ella tampoco accedió.

Shikaku pensó que eso era un castigo auto impuesto.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se despidió de Ino con su sonrisa tranquila y cerró la puerta. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un té. Tras sentarse en el sofá miró la taza y el vapor nerviosa por que no sabía si el diagnóstico había sido bien dado. Detener la hemorragia y hacer afrontamientos con la camiseta hecha jirones de Tenten podría haber desencadenado algo peor.

Entendió completamente a Tsunade cuando decía que se necesitaba mucho autocontrol, sobre todo cuando debías curar a alguien cercano a ti. Tenías la presión de que todo saliera mal y el cargo de conciencia iría a parar a tu cabeza en forma de pesadilla.

Ella jamás había tratado una emergencia, no con un riesgo tan grande como lo eran sus amigos, sentía la presión de que Tsunade llamara y dijera que todo lo que hizo había estado mal. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca; le había dicho a Ino que todo estaba bien, que se iban a mejorar… no supo de donde sacó la entereza para decirlo si ella en esos momentos estaba temblando.

Su confianza se había esfumado completamente esa noche y culpó al shock que le producía los temblores por estar llorando en ese momento.

---

El alba había pasado hace mucho. Temari miró el relevo de las enfermeras y tras recibir el permiso de Tsunade había estado velando y revisando a cada compañero en su distinta habitación.

Kiba se había quedado dormido en su cama, Shizune había dicho que necesitaba reposo para recuperarse. Akamaru estaba en una cama que la hermana mayor del Inuzuka había dejado. Ambos dormían tranquilos. Ella había suspirado al ver que no tenían nada de gravedad y había cerrado la puerta.

Se había mantenido despierta durante toda la noche, sentía sus ojos cansados y sus movimientos torpes. Shikaku Nara se había quedado dormido en la silla de espera a que le avisaran de algún avance sobre Shikamaru.

Shino se había ido a casa con una simple venda en la muñeca, una tela adhesiva en la cara y pastillas para los dolores de los golpes recibidos. Él vivía normalmente solo por que su padre viajaba mucho, Temari pensó que podría haberse quedado para hacerle compañía, aunque sabía que lo vería en unas horas más para saber de Akamaru, Kiba y el resto.

Llegó donde Naruto y sonrió a verlo tan entregado al sueño. Una venda rodeaba su cabeza, más allá de eso no tenía nada. Internamente se preocupaba por Hinata, pero de sólo pensar en lo que diría Tsunade se le contraía el estómago de nervios.

Chouji tenía un gotero conectado a su brazo y estaba un poco pálido por la pérdida de sangre, fuera de eso no había nada más grave, salvo que no tenía que moverse mucho.

Luego de ver todas las puertas y pasar cerca de la UCI sin poder entrar, Temari volvió donde había estado esperando todo el tiempo para ver al Nara. Shikaku estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Ella pensó que debía estar realmente cansado.

Miró la habitación de Shikamaru y luego dio un paso atrás. Alzó la mano al pomo de la puerta y dudó. Sería su completa culpa si quedaba con secuelas, jamás debería haberle llevado.

Prontamente se vio asaltada por preguntas simples que había pasado por alto ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? Él podía haberse negado y no ir, pero había dicho que quería estar más tiempo con Hina… por eso ella le había llevado, de lo contrario…

- "Estás siendo una imbécil" – se recordó cortando el hilo de pensamientos. Frunció el entrecejo, enderezó su espalda y giró el pomo de la puerta con firmeza. Entró con una seguridad que se fue deshojando a medida que se acercaba a la silla de madera a un lado de la cama de Shikamaru.

Tenía la coleta deshecha y unos rasguños que se comenzaban a tornar rojizos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas de vez en cuando se movían. Se dejó caer abatida en la silla agradeciendo el no tener una visión más desagradable, había sido suficiente el verlo cubierto de sangre e inconsciente como para luego saber que se había dejado un pedazo de él allá. Él estaba completo.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos enseguida y mirar a Shikamaru. Fugazmente el ojo de Shikamaru la estaba mirando y luego se cerró. Temari gruñó.

- ¿Te estuviste haciendo el dormido todo este tiempo? – cuestionó con un creciente enfado latente. El Nara hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de mirar a la rubia.

- No grites… me duele la cabeza – ella puso ambas manos en sus caderas. De pronto se sentía indignada y ofendida. Se había estado preocupando por nada - ¿cómo está Chouji? – preguntó luego de mirarla un rato.

- Dormido, ya le han suturado la herida – lo vio asentir con alivio.

- Lo vi acercarse cuando el rubio de la moto le hizo una señal… te iba a avisar cuando escuchaste el grito de Kiba – comenzó a contar – Chouji se había llevado una bolsa extra grande de catsup de su casa para comerse los onigiri… ocupamos eso y lo mezclamos con agua dentro de la bolsa por si el tipo nos quería golpear, estando tan oscuro no se daría cuenta que no era sangre realmente…

- Pero fueron heridos igual – debatió la rubia

- Era parte del plan… él tenía un arma que parecía usar bien y se veía dispuesto a matar. Las posibilidades eran morir o fingir una muerte – explicó incorporándose en la cama, Temari le ayudó acomodándole las almohadas en la espalda. No sabía como tenía que reaccionar realmente – Chouji sabía que iba a ser herido aunque accediera a salvar su vida. Cuando me golpeó me dejó inconsciente y Chouji se debe haber desmayado… él siempre a confiado en mí sin importar lo que yo haga – le dio una sonrisa extraña que la rubia contestó con una mueca. Se sentía rara.

- Pero---

- Temari – interrumpió él – nosotros sabíamos que nos metíamos en algo peligroso si íbamos a esa carrera, aún así quisimos ir – la rubia sonrió levemente antes de golpearle el brazo.

- Idiota – él se tocó el brazo adolorido – pensé que tu padre me iba a matar – confesó más tranquila. El Nara abrió los ojos a la mención de su padre. Se había olvidado completamente de él.

- ¿Está aquí? – cuestionó. Sintió su boca secarse. No quería siquiera pensar en lo que diría su madre… y ya era de día. Le daría la bronca más larga de su vida. Temari sonrió con suficiencia.

- Parece que no planeaste bien esta parte – se burló – tu padre llegó cerca de las tres y ha estado esperando a que despertaras, vino con el padre de Chouji. Debe estar dormido aún en la silla de afuera, no le dejaban pasar a verte hasta que despertaras.

- ¿Y tu cómo entraste? – se mostró curioso.

- Me he colado cuando nadie me vio – fue la respuesta simple, obviamente omitió su indecisión y su preocupación por él.

- Y el resto – vio la expresión de Temari cambiar radicalmente y él pensó que algo le había ocurrido a Hinata.

- Naruto sólo tuvo un golpe en la cabeza. Kiba tiene un par de costillas fracturadas, Akamaru tiene una pata quebrada. Shino sólo se llevó un par de golpes, pero Hina… ella estuvo en la UCI. Shizune me dijo que no tiene nada grave – se apresuró a añadir – pero aún no despierta y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó con el tipo de la espada? – preguntó serio. Temari se vio pensando que se veía bien así, pero luego culpó al efecto de la luz que dejaba los ojos del Nara más brillantes. Aún así desvió la vista a la ventana pensando que era interesante.

- Lo tiramos por una ladera. No pensábamos traerlo al hospital y no teníamos tiempo de llevarlo a una comisaría – él asintió sin dejar de mirar la cara de la Sabaku.

-

-

-

-

La luz pálida de sus ojos opalinos que brillaban siempre, como si vieran más allá que cualquiera. La sonrisa perfecta que intentaba disfrazar momentos tristes. Su piel nívea que guardaba los rastros de lágrimas por sollozos quebrados y silentes. Su agarre suave, sus dedos delgados, sus manos pequeñas, su tacto suave.

El sonido de la máquina se le hacía molesto, pero eso decía que ella estaba bien, que tenía pulso… y que estaba viva.

_Abrió los ojos sintiendo que su vista se enfocaba lentamente. El trino de las aves en la ventana se le hizo molesto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo la textura de las vendas._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Pensó en decir algo pero su mente aún estaba trayéndole los recuerdos de la noche anterior._

_- Hinata-chan – susurró. La persona se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró fuera de la ventana unos minutos._

_- Luego hablarás con ella – la voz de Tsunade se escuchaba claramente distante, como si pensara en algo más – primero quiero hablarte de su estado actual._

_- Baa-chan lo dices como si… – la sonrisa incrédula se implantó en la expresión del rubio. Tsunade desvió su mirada a un lado_

_- Shizune la despertó hace unas horas para que comiera y le preguntamos un par de cosas, ella recuerda todo y no presenta algún indicio que afecte por ahora – tragó saliva incómoda de la atención que le estaba prestando Naruto a sus palabras. Internamente se molestó que nunca tomase en cuenta las cosas y en esos momentos actuara como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¿recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste a Hinata? – no sabía como decirle la situación a Naruto sin estar nerviosa._

_- ¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! Dije que la enseñaría a vivir su vida – contestó convencido._

_- No lo estás haciendo bien – susurró ella, Naruto la escuchó mas no dijo nada – escucha, Hinata puede parecer bien pero un golpe en la cabeza causa que el problema que tiene se agrave… ella debe evitar los accidentes donde pueda golpearse con algo – intentó resumir – hay algo más que debo decirte, por costumbre hice un examen de sangre específico y detectó índices anormales de HCG…_

Deslizó un dedo por la barbilla delicada de la Hyuuga hasta sus labios y los delineó con cuidado. Tenía un nudo de pensamientos y emociones dentro, no sabía que quería decirle a Hinata ni tampoco que quería expresarle, sólo sabía que había sido un tonto. Esa conclusión había tardado en aparecer tras unas horas de suma reflexión.

_Hinata está embarazada, probablemente tiene menos de dos semanas…_

¿Cómo se supone que tenía que decirle eso¿Ella se molestaría¿Por qué Baa-chan se lo dijo a él primero?

_El bebé que se está gestando pertenece a ambos. Tomen la decisión de conservarlo o…_

- Hinata-chan, la hemos cagado pero… - negó con la cabeza. Así no tenía que ir el diálogo, sería mejor ser un poco más alegre - ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! – Alzó un poco la voz y luego volvió a negar sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos oscuros de la muchacha – Hinata, yo… no puedo tomar esta decisión solo – concluyó abatido.

Posiblemente había arruinado algo importante para la Hyuuga, tal vez ella no tendría la fuerza de soportar un embarazo sabiendo que iba a morir. ¿Qué clase de madre tendría a su hijo sólo por un año y un par de meses? Seguramente ella no quería tener hijos por si su enfermedad se heredaba.

- Yo… sabía que pasaría algo así, Naruto-kun – susurró con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Su voz se había elevado en un pequeño susurro inseguro que hizo saltar a Naruto al pensar que había escuchado todo.

Naruto de pronto había sentido que el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba cuando registró lo que había dicho Hinata.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Local: dentro de la jerga médica es la forma de referirse a la anestesia local, o normal (estándar) dentro de los hospitales. Cualquier otra anestesia se especifica con otra sigla.

Naruto se cuestionó que Hiashi hubiese enviado a Akatsuki. Como recordatorio debo decir que ellos no tienen idea de que el jefe Hyuuga está de vacaciones… perdón, en viaje de negocios.

Shikamaru ha probado una vez más que la improvisación es algo importante a tener en cuenta. (Personalmente no se me hubiese ocurrido pensar algo así teniendo la presión de que dejarían caer a Samehada sobre mi cabeza de un momento a otro)

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. File 12

N/A: Un día más tarde de lo prometido, pero me he agobiado un montón por que dentro de poco termino las clases¡me queda sólo un mes!

Muchas gracias a: _**Senfhi, Keri01, Taia, Zania85, Anais, Baldur Prime, LinaInverse40, alter-egos-2k y Midori Ogata.**_ No puedo contestar los reviews por que estoy corta de tiempo, pero de todas formas les agradezco que sigan leyendo hasta ahora. ¡Espero que este cap les guste!

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 12: Separación…-

¿Si lo sabía?

Por supuesto que lo sabía ¿Cuántas veces al día decía Sakura que durante las relaciones se debía ocupar protección? Pero ella lo había olvidado esa noche. Su mente se había enfocado en otras cosas y… luego terminó recordando todo de golpe cuando su periodo no había llegado y se escudó en que las probabilidades eran mínimas.

¿Estaría enojado Naruto¿La dejaría sola? No se atrevía a mirarlo… si estaba molesto prefería no ver esos ojos otra vez. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero ¿era tan egoísta el querer llevarse un recuerdo de buenos momentos? Sabía que luego de ese accidente Naruto la dejaría. Él era una buena persona y trataría de protegerla. Sabía que Naruto llevaba al extremo la frase 'cumpliré mi promesa'.

Se sintió triste de pronto. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella tenía la firme decisión de tener un hijo; se había soñado con una familia, con una carrera exitosa… con una sonrisa cuando envejeciera mientras sus nietos revoloteaban en el jardín. Todos sus sueños se habían roto de repente como si el barco se hubiese destrozado y ella quedara flotando a la deriva en un lugar inhóspito y líquido, pero había salido una madera a flote, Naruto había aparecido y ella se aferró a él con desesperación. No quería morir.

Ella quería vivir.

Y se le hacía tan difícil pensarlo sabiendo que el tiempo seguía corriendo. ¿Qué debería hacer¿Debía ser temeraria y hacer todo lo que alguna vez no había hecho por miedo? Podía ocupar la excusa de su muerte, era fácil. Pero no se consideraba esa clase de personas que pasan por sobre otros. Ella era Hinata, que intentaba no herir al resto, la que intentaba fusionarse con su entorno para que nadie la notara. Vivía escondida, olvidaba lo que quería o llamaba la atención por que siempre estaba presente el sentimiento limitante de que no era apropiado o ella no era digna.

Con Naruto era diferente, él era Naruto. Esa sola razón bastaba para que a ella diera un empujoncito suficiente para destrozar las barreras y pensara: 'tendré un hijo y al diablo con las apariencias'. Se preguntó qué tan mal le caería la noticia a su padre y la preocupación la embargó seguida del reproche por pensar en él antes que ella.

Sus ojos fijaron una decisión y volteó lentamente. Naruto aún estaba ahí y sus miradas se encontraron creando una indecisión horrible.

- H-Hinata… yo – las palabras intentaron salir de su garganta. La Hyuuga lo vio apretando sus manos antes de que desviara su mirada cian al suelo y se fuera.

La puerta cerrándose se repitió como un eco en su cabeza.

-

-

-

-

Temari le miró unos segundos antes de salir. Shikaku había entrado a la habitación y la mirada seria exigiendo respuestas fue una señal más que explicita para que ella saliera de ahí. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para aclarar un par de cosas.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó el señor Nara. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza mirando las paredes blancas.

Pensó que había salvado su vida y la de Chouji a cambio de revelar el escondite de Hinata. No sabía que Neji, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estaban ahí ese día. Conociendo a su padre, él ya debía haber investigado antes de hablar con él o…

- ¿Es el nuevo caso que te han asignado? – tanteó. Una suave sonrisa se formó en la cara del Nara mayor.

-

-

-

-

Atravesó los pasillos como un vendaval. Azotaba todo lo que estaba a su paso. Tenía la sensación creciente de golpear a alguien y se desquitaba con los muros de cemento que conformaban el hospital.

Se sentía usado.

Y aún así no podía mezclar la palabra 'manipuladora' con Hinata. Ella no era así. O al menos eso repitió su mente hasta cansarse.

- ¡Naruto! – Llamó la rubia acercándose – ya estás despierto¿Cómo te… ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó mirando la cara del Uzumaki.

Temari por un momento pensó que algo le había sucedido a Hinata, pero se replanteó el pensamiento cuando vio la expresión dolida y molesta que tenía Naruto.

- Hinata está embarazada – murmuró.

- "Hubiese sido más fácil si lo dijeras con una sonrisa" – pensó ella tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal en lo que decía el rubio - ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

- ¡Ella ya lo sabía! – gritó. Su mente repetía que era un estúpido, siempre con la gente aprovechándose de él. Incluso Hinata…

- Creo que debes contarme un par de cosas para entender de lo que hablas – aunque lo sabía realmente. Como mujer podía ponerse ligeramente en el lugar de Hinata, podía intentar pensar como alguien que tiene el tiempo en su contra, y también podía ponerse en el lugar de Naruto. Ella también había sido usada sin misericordia muchas veces en su vida.

-

-

-

-

Era una suerte salir temprano de clases, o al menos eso repitió Ino. Pensó que todo el mundo estaba extraño de pronto; Ino se mostraba más tranquila y había dicho que iría a ayudar a su madre en la floristería, Tenten debía acompañar a Neji a algún lugar, y ella visitaría a Chouji y Shikamaru.

Dobló en una esquina antes de cruzar la calle. Parecía toda una estudiante de escuela alta al estar cargando sus libros. Sonrió para si misma cuando sintió una mano empujándola. Sakura cayó estrepitosamente al suelo aún sintiendo el sonido de una moto encendida.

El líder de Rasen ocupaba una motocicleta y era un corrupto manipulador.

La banda Akatsuki conocida por asesinar, robar y desaparecer, ocupaba motocicletas.

Chouji y Shikamaru habían sido dañados por culpa de unas motos.

Odiaba las motos.

- ¿Dónde te regalaron la licencia de conducir? – gritó sin mirar al tipo de la moto. Lo escuchó soltar una risa de arrogante prepotente que avivó el fuego en sus venas. Aquello era una burla.

- No creí que tuvieses ese carácter – abrió los ojos incrédula, mirando el pavimento con la sombra impresa de él.

Pudo imaginar a una torre rompiéndose en pedazos. Cada trozo repercutió en su pecho cuando alzó la mirada lentamente hasta verle la cara.

Sí, era él.

Él.

Sasuke.

El Sasuke que ella conocía era una mentira.

Él era un mentiroso.

Apretó los puños dolida mientras se levantaba. El Uchiha miró cada reacción sin entenderla realmente, aunque no importaba. Necesitaba llegar al hospital, pero Haruno le daría problemas si divulgaba que él era así realmente. Miró el reloj nuevamente antes de acelerar el motor. Sakura se alejó un paso por reflejo y él sonrió.

- No digas nada de esto… a nadie – la rabia alcanzó niveles peligrosos y su mente gritó una y otra vez deseando muerte al Uchiha mientras culpaba su moto. Se sentía estúpida.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio? – cuestionó ella entornando sus ojos. Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo – no pensarás que haré esto gratis¿verdad? – la sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y por unos segundos Sakura pudo utilizar su imaginación para cambiar las ropas de gamberro por unas de estudiante.

Él seguía siendo Sasuke.

¿Debía sentirse feliz de conocer al verdadero Sasuke?

Mientras cavilaba, él se inclinó fuera de su moto hasta acercarse a ella. Sakura no lo vio, pero sí sintió el tacto de la lengua cálida sobre sus labios antes de que él la besara. De pronto había perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo y podía oír campanas a lo lejos.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa, aguantándose las ganas de reír abiertamente. Parecía estúpida con esa sonrisa en la cara. De todas formas tenía el asunto arreglado; si luego volvía por más, entonces le haría la experiencia desagradable.

- Siempre te he considerado una persona inteligente, Haruno – mintió con voz profunda sacándola de su ensoñación – sé que sabrás tomar la decisión correcta – hizo la pose más ensayada de su vida y se despidió antes de salir en la motocicleta rumbo al hospital.

Sakura parpadeó unos segundos antes de que su expresión se metamorfoseara a una de enojo. Siendo Tsunade su maestra, era normal que algunas ideologías se le pegaran a ella; odiaba el machismo. Sasuke había sido machista con ella, usándola.

_Un mentiroso siempre miente_.

Pateó uno de sus libros en el suelo antes de seguir su camino al hospital. Estaba furiosa.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Quieres té? – Tenten pensó para sí que a Neji le salía natural la actitud pomposa y modosita. Negó suavemente antes de quitarse los zapatos y ponerse las pantuflas.

Aún le daba vueltas a la conversación sobre Hinata; podía imaginarla en el jardín podando los arbustos de arce cuando ella llegaba, podía escuchar el violín en un ligero susurro sobre su oído mientras la imagen de su amiga sonreía en su cabeza. Hinata estaba en todas partes de esa casa. ¿Por qué se había ido?

- Neji… - llamó notando que se dirigían a la habitación de él. La idea fugaz de que eso no era moralmente correcto siendo ellos aún adolescentes la hizo sonreír – ¿dijiste que el examen que le tomó Tsunade a Hinata puede ser una prueba de por qué se había ido de casa? – Él detuvo su camino y corrió a un lado la puerta de papel que daba a su habitación.

Tenten había visto tantas veces ese lugar tan pulcro e impersonal que no le sorprendió demasiado, a pesar de que Neji vivía ahí desde que había nacido. Su mirada castaña recayó en un rincón de la habitación; cerca de la fotografía de Hizashi, el padre de Neji, había una pequeña cuchilla de platino adornada con lunas de diamantes e intrincadas ornamentaciones en la empuñadura. Sonrió conmovida de que él pudiese guardar eso aún, tan cerca de lo que era importante, como lo era el único recuerdo de su padre.

Neji desvió su mirada a un rincón cuando la vio embelesada mirando la pequeña cuchilla que ella le había regalado años atrás. Había olvidado esconderla como siempre hacía. Sentí un repentino calor en su sus mejillas que resultaba molesto. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente y frunció el entrecejo al ver que eso le hacía incrementar la sensación de calor en su rostro.

Los ojos de Tenten quemaban.

- Voy fuera un rato – se excusó dejándola con la mirada incrédula.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" – se preguntó Tenten mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Neji se había puesto nervioso o tal vez le había molestado algo que ella había dicho¡No quería que viera la cuchilla¿Había sido tan obvia al sentirse feliz de que guardara un recuerdo tan viejo? – Bien hecho, tonta – se recriminó suspirando.

-

-

-

-

Tsunade terminó de mirar con ojo crítico la herida que tenía en la cabeza y luego la vendó otra vez.

Shikamaru había preferido callar para que ella no lo golpeara otra vez. Su teoría de que las mujeres eran problemáticas era cierta; Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten… incluso Temari. Aunque la rubia tenía una actitud que le atraía. No era molesta, no se quejaba a menos que fuese necesario… tal vez lo único discordante con él, era su sentido de hacer ver a las mujeres como el sexo fuerte. Para él las mujeres eran las que debían ser protegidas, no los hombres. Él se las apañaba bien siempre, aunque habían casos erróneos como su padre que se había vuelto un esclavo de su madre.

_¿Seguirás frecuentando a ese grupo?_

Recordó la conversación sabiendo que Shikaku, como padre estaba preocupado, pero como detective era una excelente oportunidad; él sería el chivo expiatorio del caso para su padre. Estando en una de las bandas podía ver más de cerca los movimientos de Akatsuki.

_Creo que lo mejor es que ella vuelva a casa… con esto puedo poner una orden de protección si algún extraño se acerca._

Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Hinata era su amiga y Akatsuki iba tras ella. Shikaku había explicado que en el mercado negro los ojos blancos eran tan inusuales para coleccionistas que pagaban fortunas para conseguirlos. El dinero era tanto que con eso podría vivir sin trabajar por el resto de tu vida y aún así el dinero sobraría para tus siguientes generaciones. Le resultaba turbador y retorcido.

Él había callado la relación familiar que tenía la Hyuuga. Estaba claro que Hinata no volvería, aunque corría riesgo si se quedaba junto a Naruto. Él era un blanco destacado al ser el principal enemigo de Akatsuki.

- Mendokusai – susurró recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por la jefe médico.

- Te daré licencia por hoy y mañana, luego puedes volver a clases – Shizune garabateó un papel y se lo entregó al Nara mayor – si presenta cualquier cosa anormal, debe traerlo inmediatamente – advirtió con voz imponente. Shikaku asintió en silencio con una postura rígida. Shikamaru comprobó su teoría cierta: su padre era un esclavo de las mujeres.

-

-

-

-

Hinata se sintió cohibida cuando Naruto volvió a la habitación horas después, su semblante era serio y sus ojos tenían una seguridad que logró borrar toda decisión impuesta por ella. Se sentía insegura otra vez, por que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía lo que venía en ese momento.

- Hinata, hablé con Tsunade baa-chan. Dijo que te ha dado de alta pero tienes que venir a control médico – la voz despertó un par de alarmas en su mente y el darse cuenta sobre la ausencia del sufijo que seguía a su nombre le hizo sentir desdichada – si… si quieres tener a… a nuestro hijo, no te lo impediré. Pero quiero estar presente… y… lo siento – murmuró.

Un dolor agudo llegó a su nariz y sus ojos lagrimearon en consecuencia, de pronto se le hacía difícil respirar, pero tuvo el valor de girar su rostro y ver los ojos del rubio. Eran tristes.

- Discutí con Temari sobre esto – comenzó a decir apenado mientras se tocaba la mejilla irritada. Seguramente Temari lo había golpeado – estaba siendo un estúpido y un poco egoísta… yo quiero que seas feliz ¡Cumpliré mi promesa! – Se apresuró a añadir en un tono tan repentino que la hizo saltar en la cama – creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos juntos. Si estás conmigo, el tiempo de tu vida se volverá a acortar…

Naruto siguió hablando. Ella no lo escuchó. Ya no podía escucharlo. No quería.

Era como si un espejo se hubiese roto en pedazos de pronto y el ruido repercutiera en su cabeza, era doloroso.

- …te iré a ver a casa y te daré todo lo que necesites para el bebé. Luego podemos pensar en un nombre para él o ella y…

¿De qué estaba hablando Naruto? Si… su hijo. ¿Lo veía como una obligación?

- "¿Cuantos errores más vas a cometer Hinata?" – la pregunta resonó en su cabeza haciéndola sentir miserable. ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo?

Miró a Naruto hablando y hablando sobre las visitas, el bebé, su seguridad, su vida… ¿y qué importaba ahora? Su tabla de flote se estaba alejando y ella quedaría a la deriva… esta vez con un peso extra. ¿Para qué seguir nadando? Podía hundirse en cualquier momento.

En ese momento quería hundirse más que nada.

¿De verdad quería hundirse?

¿Podía hacerlo si lo quería?

- Naruto-kun… está bien – susurró. Él calló y la miró sintiéndose culpable de las lágrimas que caían mudas.

- Hinata…

- Sólo llévame a casa – pidió levantándose sin borrar la sonrisa rota que él siempre había visto. ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba más rota que antes si la había visto recuperarse?

-

-

-

-

El chirrido de sus dientes no pudo ser comparado con la furia de ese momento. La moto de Sasuke estaba estacionada en el hospital.

- "Desgraciado" – coreó su mente indignada por que él le hubiese podido dar un aventón siendo que iban al mismo lugar.

Olvidando eso entró al hospital y se topó con el chico del perro y el de gafas oscuras. Un escalofrío pasó acariciando su columna y se hizo la desentendida al pasar por su lado. Ellos se veían recuperados.

Por costumbre, llegó a la recepción y revisó las fichas tras saludar a la enfermera. No estaba la de Shikamaru, ni la de Chouji, pero sí había una de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga…

¡Hinata!

Pidió prestada la ficha y avisó que estaría en la oficina de su madre adoptiva. Los latidos de su corazón estaban presentes a cada rápido paso que daba para llegar al lugar desierto y poder leer. Hacía tanto que no sabía nada de Hinata. ¿Se supone que tenía un resfriado?

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla giratoria de Tsunade. Abriendo la ficha comprobó rauda que era la Hinata que ella conocía, aunque luego se recriminó con una sonrisa diciendo que no había otra Hinata Hyuuga más que la que conocía. Sus ojos vagaron por las letras hasta llegar a una parte que no le gustó.

Releyó otra vez y cambió algunas hojas donde explicaban los síntomas. Todo concordaba horriblemente con el diagnóstico. ¿Las jaquecas de Hinata eran por un tumor cancerígeno?

Un pinchazo de vergüenza y culpabilidad llegó a su pecho cuando recordó sus propias palabras sobre algún enfermo de cáncer.

- Hiashi no sabrá nunca que Hinata-san estuvo una semana fuera de casa – Sakura escuchó la voz de Shizune. Instintivamente cerró la ficha y la metió entremedio de otros papeles. Sacó unos audífonos del bolsillo de la falda y se los puso nerviosamente.

- Sé que Hinata no quiere volver a casa por… ya sabes. Pero es el lugar más seguro. Aún no se presentan síntomas significantes por ese golpe que recibió y aún no he realizado un biopsia para detectar el tipo de tumor, prefiero que su tiempo no se acorte más, menos de dos años ya es suficientemente poco para aprender todo lo que debería – sintió su boca abrirse de la impresión. La cerró y frunció el entrecejo cuando la música comenzó a sonar justo cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- ¡Sakura-kun! – la pelirosa notó que Tsunade se tensaba. Inició su plan improvisado.

- ¡Oh, ya llegaron! – gritó. Tsunade soltó una risa y le hizo una señal para que se quitara los audífonos.

- Si no quieres quedar sorda cuando envejezcas, entonces cuida tus oídos – avisó Tsunade. La ojiverde se levantó asintiendo mientras quitaba la música.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – cuestionó Shizune.

- No tenía idea cual es la habitación donde está Chouji y Shikamaru, pensé que tú me lo dirías y por eso he esperado… hoy salimos temprano por una reunión de profesores, así que tengo tiempo – aclaró notando la mirada de Tsunade. Ya no estaba tensionada. Había funcionado, pero ahora tenía un cargo de conciencia por haber mentido.

Era simplemente genial.

-

-

-

-

Se perdía un maldito día y ocurrían miles de cosas. Parecía una burla. Y para su desgracia esa burla tenía nombre: Itachi.

Sasuke había encajado con desagrado el que le prohibieran ir a las clandestinas con que Itachi se quedara en casa para vigilarlo; no sólo habían planeado un ataque sorpresa y habían puesto otra bomba en el camino, sino que ahora habían fijado de objetivo a Hinata. su hermano se iba a enterar cuando lo viera.

Miró a Naruto jugando con sus manos mientras esperaba a Hinata que estaba siendo ayudada por Temari para salir del hospital. Ese dobe la había dejado embarazada, tenía suerte él de no haber dejado embarazada a Karin por accidente. Comenzaba a pensar que esa mujer era estéril. Pensó que era un pésimo planteamiento el estado de salud actual con el que destacaba la Hyuuga. Había tenido que concordar con la decisión de que ella estaba mejor en su propia casa.

Aunque eso era siempre y cuando Hiashi no estuviese cerca.

Vio a Hinata más callada de lo habitual, Naruto también mantuvo silencio. Incluso Temari. Chasqueó la lengua mientras salían del hospital rumbo a la propiedad Hyuuga. Esa sería una despedida por demás deprimente.

-

-

-

-

Sabía que sería la última vez, por eso no se permitió quebrarse. Al menos no mientras abrazara su espalda para intentar llevarse el recuerdo que intentaría imprimir en sus sueños. No quería olvidarlo; ni a él, ni a sus amigos, ni a los momentos más ínfimos que pasaron juntos. Por que todo era un tesoro.

Su tesoro.

La idea de que el sueño acabara en ese momento se le hacía irreal. Naruto la había hecho vivir, era más de lo que jamás hubiese podido pagar. Incluso su nombre era una fuente de buenos momentos. Mordió su labio mirando la calle y pestañeó repetidas veces mientras mantenía su oído en la ancha espalda del rubio. Podía oír su corazón latiendo.

Miró a Temari de reojo y le sonrió con pena. La rubia que era la mayoría de las veces estricta, le sonrió afable. Había prometido no llorar. Mostrarse fuerte. Verse implacable.

Temari había dicho que esa separación era una prueba por que ellos definitivamente se volverían a encontrar.

Sabía que las frases de ese tipo no existían en la realidad. Lo había aprendido por experiencia propia, pero…

Quería creerlo.

Deseaba creerlo, más que todo.

Quería volver con Naruto antes de que pasase un segundo de su ausencia por que…

¿Por qué?

Y _FoxFire_ se detuvo, el ruido cesó y el motor dejó de sentirse. No quiso abrir los ojos, los apretó con fuerza mientras sentía que ardían. Su garganta ahogó el grito que salía de su pecho y entonces sintió a Naruto moverse.

- Ya puedes soltarme… Hinata-chan – el deja vu se sintió aunque la voz sonara más débil, como un susurro. Ella lentamente desenvolvió la cintura del rubio con un esfuerzo horrible y lo miró bajarse de la moto para luego abrazarla mientras la ayudaba a bajar con una calma torturante – esto es…

- ¡Aparta, Uzumaki! – Le dijo Temari empujándolo antes de abrazar a la ojiblanca – te vendré a ver y de vez en cuando haremos unas escapadas donde Haku – Hinata sonrió respondiendo el abrazo.

- Yo te veré mañana en clases – saltó Sasuke cuando todos le miraban para que siguiera el abrazo de despedida. La Hyuuga sonrió sabiendo que le resultaba incómodo mostrarse afectuoso y simplemente asintió.

Se perdió por unos momentos en los ojos cian antes de sonreír desconcertando la expresión del Uzumaki. Ella hizo una reverencia con sus ojos cerrados para que su dolor se enmascarara de alguna manera.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – Naruto hizo una mueca que intentaba pasar por sonrisa al escuchar la falsa voz de felicidad. No había querido admitirlo, pero ahí acababa toda esa aventura, y se vio reclamando que no quería que terminase ahí. No quería que tuviese final.

Hinata alzó su mirada otra vez para verle impasible frente a ella.

- "No llores" – se dijo – "no lo hagas" – se volteó dando una última mirada a todos – "¡entra rápido! No llores aquí" – dio sólo dos pasos cuando sintió que su brazo era jalado con fuerza.

Naruto la tiró hacia él con posesión antes de besarla de una forma desesperada. Hinata sintió sus emociones desatarse justo como una represa que abría sus puertas para dejar salir el agua turbulenta; sus lágrimas se mezclaron con los sollozos y la respiración entrecortada del goce. Mientras se besaban, no dejaron de mirarse fijamente, durante bastante tiempo.

Se prepararon para llevarse el recuerdo que los mantendría en pie, al menos por un tiempo.

O tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

El sistema de educación japonesa se compone por 6 años en la escuela primaria, 3 años en la escuela secundaria básica y 3 años en la escuela secundaria superior, a esto se le llama respectivamente; escuela baja, media y alta. Tras eso, se pasan 4 años en la universidad donde se ocupan 2 años de "colegio junior".

Las enseñanzas de primaria y secundaria básica son obligatorias para todo niño japonés que calce en las edades para estudiar. Las clases son de lunes a sábado, aunque en algunas escuelas nacionales y públicas, los sábados se toman como vacaciones todos los meses.

Las clases comienzan el 1ro de abril y finalizan el 31 de marzo. Para festividades importantes se dan vacaciones, como lo es en el caso de navidad y años nuevo, además de las vacaciones de invierno. El año lo dividen en trimestres.

Hasta el próximo capítulo que, sinceramente no sé cuando será.


	13. File 13

N/A¡He vuelto!. Aunque no completamente. Intentaré agilizar la actualización, aunque me gustaría que un par de capítulos quedasen acordes a la fecha navideña xD en fin, ya veré como lo arreglo y me evito un linchamiento innecesario. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos, aunque advierto que a mi no ha terminado de convencerme.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 13: Tiempo…-

El tiempo otra vez… podría adular a la percepción de sus sentidos por cambiar el espacio a su antojo; después de todo el 'tiempo' era relativo según la filosofía. Ella podía comprobarlo.

Habían pasado cuatro días, de hecho, ese era el cuarto día. En ese tiempo había intentado hacerse la idea, aunque sus costumbres seguían firmemente arraigadas a lo que hacía en casa de Naruto. Y había terminado distrayéndose haciendo el aseo de la casa bajo la mirada atónita de las criadas.

Una simple semana había cambiado tanto en ella; había sido como un año, y los cuatro días lejos de él se podían expresar como media vida. Media vida que, irónicamente, no tenía.

Cuando llegó aquel día, Tenten estaba en casa. La abrazó y ella lloró sin intentar siquiera responder las preguntas. Neji se mostró estupefacto y entornó los ojos en el vendaje de su cabeza como si se tratara de Satanás, no dejó de mirar las vendas hasta que ella se fue a dormir.

Tras haberse ido a dormir, Hanabi irrumpió en la habitación llorando. Nunca la había visto así, como una simple niña de trece años que extrañaba a su hermana. La había hecho sentir culpable al preocuparla.

Y su madre… ella había dicho que se alegraba que volviera, por que sabía que no había vuelto desde el día que iba al hospital. Se sorprendió que su madre fuese tan perceptiva sobre lo que ella hacía.

La pregunta de que ella fuese igual con su hijo le trajo ansiedad y se tocó el vientre mientras hablaba con su madre esa mañana.

- Hinata… – la muchacha miró a Nozomi Hyuuga antes de caer en el error de que aún tenía una mano en su vientre. ¿Era tan evidente, no podía tratarse de otra cosa?

- T-tengo dolor de estómago – murmuró. Su confianza había flaqueado ahora que no estaba Naruto cerca, era como si él vigilara cada paso que daba con orgullo y ella se esforzara en avanzar más. Ahora no. Él no estaba y tampoco tenía a nadie que despertase un sentimiento tal como para demostrar que podía. Había descubierto que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para mantener una decisión demasiado tiempo si no estaba Naruto sujetando su mano.

Estaba mal, pero de alguna manera necesitaba a él mirándola para sentirse capaz de todo.

Neji y Hanabi caminaban a su lado como escoltas, de mal talante con el resto que ponía un paso cerca de su campo de visión, pero excesivamente preocupados por ella. Estaba segura que si tropezaba a Hanabi le daría algo por el nerviosismo. Parecía como si su hermana estuviese llevando al límite la frase 'todo por ella'. La colmaba de atenciones a un punto atosigante, pero era incapaz de decir nada por temor a herir sus sentimientos.

Neji se comportaba igual o peor que Hanabi; la escoltaba y vigilaba en los recesos. Aparecía de inmediato cuando algún estudiante X se aparecía a más de dos milímetros cerca de lo que se consideraba 'su espacio personal' y cualquier empujón que antes parecía normal y hasta para motivo de burla, él se lo tomaba tan en serio como si hubiese muerto alguien.

Hinata estuvo segura que al menos Neji sabía sobre su enfermedad ya que no era la primera vez que culpaba al resto por cosas en las que ella se hubiese descuidado o le sugería disimuladamente que era preferible que se quedara en casa, si era posible en cama sin moverse o algo así. Con eso miraba su cabeza y sus ojos o sus movimientos, como si esperara una reacción desfavorable para llamar a una ambulancia.

Esa actitud lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Caminó entre los pupitres notando como desde hacía tres días a tras, que el lugar donde ella se sentaba estaba ocupado por otra persona. Según Ino, Sakura había decidido eso por cuenta propia.

El primer día tuvo la horrible indecisión de no saber donde sentarse hasta que las clases iniciaron y con eso llegó Sasuke; teniendo un par de parches y vendas en la cara con algunos rasguños, había dicho que tuvo una discusión con su hermano. Hinata no quería saber como sería si Sasuke y su hermano llegaban a pelear en serio. Él la había tomado del brazo y la había jalado a su propio pupitre. Él se sentó a un lado ignorando la mirada dolida de Sakura mientras Hinata recibía el veneno aún no justificado de su amiga.

Ino se debatía entre juntarse con Hinata para acercarse a Sasuke y pasar con Sakura para que no se sintiera sola. Tenten iba durante los recesos junto a Neji. Shikamaru y Chouji la miraban largamente cuando volvían de los recesos y luego se sentaban en sus sitios, a veces hablaban con ella e iba a mirar las nubes como si siguieran la rutina de siempre.

-

-

-

-

No se estaba haciendo de rogar. No. Ella era una persona madura y simplemente estaba observando las reacciones de Hinata.

¿Por qué no se acercaba a hablarle?. ¿Tenía que dejarse arrastrar por el embustero de Sasuke a todas partes donde él iba?. ¿No podía pedirle ayuda a ella?

¡Había sido su amiga por casi seis años!

Suspiró borrando el engaño que creaba su mente; la verdad de ese momento era que no sabía como reaccionar. Había sido un golpe tan bajo el enterarse, que no podía pensar claramente. El que muriera alguien cercano dentro de poco tiempo no era algo que sucediera todos los días. No. Más que eso, se trataba de Hinata, la que animaba siempre sus progresos médicos y que ponía el toque delicado en cada cosa.

Se negaba a aceptar que Hinata estuviese próxima a la muerte. De igual modo se culpaba por estar desperdiciando las horas con un alejamiento estúpido sólo por sentirse dolida de no haberse enterado por la propia implicada de la situación.

Y Sasuke… sus sentimientos hacia él se habían desarrollado de una forma caótica: lo quería. Le gustaba. Y hasta podría decir que lo amaba, pero también se le hacía detestable, engreído. Todos los defectos del Uchiha habían salido a la superficie sin que ella los censurara con palabras frívolas de cualquier fan obsesionada. A veces se preguntaba qué tan ciega había sido al pasar por alto el trato insufrible de Sasuke.

Por supuesto, también le molestaba que de un momento a otro monopolizara a Hinata de esa manera. Sabía que su amiga no era de tanto carácter como para negarse, mucho menos a una actitud dominante como la que Sasuke profesaba, pero no se atrevía a entablar diálogo con él. Creía que en cualquier momento perdería el control gritando que le devolviera sus ilusiones de la persona que se enamoró desde que había llegado a ese colegio, pero lo cierto era que, ella sola se había creado la farsa y era ella misma la que tendría que reponerse de la desilusión.

- Acompáñame al baño – se levantó acompañando a la Yamanaka sin prestar atención realmente a lo que decía.

Ino dio un bufido al saberse ignorada y abrió la puerta del aseo de damas para que la pelirosa entrase primero. Se chocó con la espalda de Sakura cuando quiso entrar y miró por sobre su hombro a Hinata acompañada de Tenten. Sinceramente le molestaba que de un momento a otro sus amigas se hubiesen distanciado de esa manera.

- S-Sakura-san – había sido como un pinchazo el escuchar esa voz otra vez dirigiéndose a ella. Hinata no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se incorporó a clases.

- Hinata… ¿Cómo estás? – cuestionó intentando parecer casual, pero su voz había fallado estrepitosamente. Quería pedir disculpas.

Tenten e Ino se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y empujar a ambas a la vez.

-

-

-

-

Miró el reloj que marcaba las nueve y soltó un suspiro otra vez. Temari frunció el entrecejo a un lado de Gaara mientras observaban desde el marco de la puerta. Naruto había estado extraño… no, la palabra era irritable. La habitación del rubio era un desastre con caminos de ropa femenina que pertenecía a Hinata.

Temari se había quedado con Gaara para hacerle compañía y podía notar como el rubio tomaba una prenda al azar para dormir abrazada ella durante las madrugadas.

Seguramente él aún no se daba cuenta de por qué hacía eso.

Kiba estaba indignado. Esperaba en la sala a que el agua hirviera para prepararse un té, Shino se mantenía impasible, aunque Temari podía notar que el entrecejo fruncido era más pronunciado que antes. Estaba claro que a ambos no les había agradado la idea de no despedirse de Hinata. Gaara también le había regalado una mirada fulminante seguido de las quejas de Kankuro, pero en ese momento no había podido avisar sobre lo que sucedía.

El ruido del hervidor sacó de sus cavilaciones a la mayoría, Kiba miró al suelo unos segundos pensando en Akamaru antes de levantarse pesadamente para servirse el té. El canino estaba siendo constantemente revisado por Hana Inuzuka, y aunque ya había recuperado la conciencia, aún mantenía un estado débil en la pata quebrada que le hacia permanecer en reposo constante.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro antes de darse cuenta que la taza se había rebalsado de agua. Masculló una maldición dejando a la rubia preparar el desayuno. Hasta para eso hacía falta Hinata, ellos se habían malacostumbrado.

-

-

-

-

Shikaku se pasó las manos por la cara con evidente cansancio. No había llegado hace mucho a su oficina, pero ya estaba turbado y agotado de los teléfonos sonando eternamente; el bullicio de sus compañeros de trabajo que parecían zumbidos, los tacones resonando en el piso cuando las secretarias iban de un lado a otro… demonios. ¿No podían ocupar zapatos normales para no hacer ese maldito ruido?

Se vio contando a los adolescentes arrestados como si fuesen ovejas para dormirse y hasta eso le pareció demasiado. ¿Y eso por qué? Ibiki había pedido un informe y había terminado revelando sus malévolos planes: había inmiscuido a la INTERPOL en todo el asunto.

Y entonces él se había enterado que Akatsuki no sólo les estaba jodiendo a ellos en Japón, sino que también habían revoloteado por Francia, China, Rusia, España, sin olvidar a Estados Unidos. Cuando los arrestaran y leyeran sus delitos sería como estar nombrando persona a persona a todos los que vivían en el país. Estaba casi seguro que no había muchos que se salvaran de Akatsuki.

Miró su reloj por décima vez, esperando. Un agente secreto llegaría de Estados Unidos para infiltrarse en la banda criminal y él debería estar atento a sus movimientos. Ibiki había dicho que mantuviese al agente informado con todos lo avances que habían logrado. Se suponía que enviaban al mejor, pero cuando vio la ficha sólo le pareció ver a un chico de la edad de su hijo que parecía un robot. La cara de póquer era impresionante.

- Shikaku – el Nara alzó la mirada notando al rubio que se sentó frente a él en la oficina. Le dejó un café y un par de analgésicos que él agradeció internamente - ¿esperando al súper agente también? – cuestionó.

- ¿Tu también, Inoichi? – el Yamanaka asintió.

- Anko está despotricando. El chico debería estar aquí hace más o menos media hora – concluyó al revisar la hora – pensábamos ir a comer en la noche, Tenzou ha convencido a Kakashi para que viniera y Asuma y Yuhi se unirán después – el Nara cabeceó.

- ¿Dónde Chouza? – tanteó. Inoichi asintió.

Bien… al menos tenía un panorama para esa noche.

-

-

-

-

Ino suspiró tras la barra mirando a la gente pasar por el escaparate rodeado de flores. Prefirió hacer algo antes de que sus pies se pegaran verdaderamente sobre el piso, así que comenzó a regar las macetas de flores con cuidado.

Su madre antes se quedaba atendiendo la floristería, pero ahora que se había ofrecido a ayudar, su madre ocupaba las horas de la tarde para ver telenovelas lacrimosas o programas de cocina.

De un momento a otro se había vuelto responsable, pero a veces se encontraba diciendo que prefería estar fuera o tonteando en su habitación con el maquillaje y la ropa.

Ordenó con cuidado un ramillete de cardos pensando en Sakura y sonrió. A pesar de que se quejara, sabía muy en el fondo que, esa experiencia en el trabajo de su madre le ayudaría.

Antes de pensar algo más, la campanilla de la puerta se movió emitiendo un sonido cristalino. Nuevo cliente, pensó

- Bienvenido – saludó volteándose. Su sonrisa cordial osciló suavemente en sus labios cuando le vio ahí, de pie. Mirándola.

Por unos segundos se perdió en la nada que había en los ojos oscuros como la obsidiana. El contraste de la fina piel blanca con el cabello negro lo hacían parecer un príncipe de las antiguas películas sin color.

Lo vio forzar una sonrisa pensando que, aunque no parecía auténtica, lo embelleció aún más a sus ojos. Él era precioso.

El chico vestido de negro dio un par de pasos acercándose a las rosas blancas. Ino notó los largos dedos blancos acariciando los pétalos con delicadeza y estuvo a punto de dar un salto cuando él la miró.

- Quiero un ramo – la voz ronca y a la vez suave la hizo volar, aunque no pudo evitar notar el acento extranjero.

_¿Qué había dicho?_

- "Un ramo… quiere un ramo de rosas blancas… ¡espabila Ino!" – parpadeó aturdida antes de acercarse a paso vacilante y escoger las rosas. Miró sus manos temblorosas mientras envolvía las flores para luego extendérselas. Él sonrió suavemente otra vez e Ino pudo escuchar su suspiro – son 11.520 yenes – él sacó el dinero y la rubia lo registró en la caja, luego alzó su mirada notando que el chico estaba en la puerta – ¡espera! – Tomó el ramo y el cambio – has olvidado las flores y tu cambio.

- Gracias, pero el ramo es para ti, y el cambio lo vendré a buscar otro día – no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Cuando reaccionó él ya se había ido.

Dejó las flores en agua y guardó el dinero mientras susurraba una canción, pensando. Si le ocurrían cosas así todos los días no se quejaría de trabajar en la floristería. Sonrió como tonta al mirar las rosas mientras acariciaba un pétalo blanco.

-

-

-

-

El sonido cristalino y melancólico llenaba la sala de música y se expandía fuera como una neblina. Hinata abrió los ojos mirando hacia la ventana y bajó el arco. El hechizo de letanía se rompió cuando dejó de tocar y el silencio se posicionó en el lugar.

Escuchó las risas de Naruto en sus oídos, cerró sus ojos viendo el cálido color oceánico, el brillo del sol, tan dorado, tan brillante… tan vivo. La puerta del aula se abrió haciéndola sobresaltarse.

- Hinata-sama, ya es hora de marcharse – asintió a Neji y guardó el instrumento de cuerdas en su caja – Hiashi-sama llegará un día antes de año nuevo, tiene unos asuntos que atender y no podrá pasar navidad con nosotros – ella asintió lentamente. Las palabras habían caído como una daga helada en su espalda.

Había olvidado por completo a su padre; la imponente e indiferente imagen de su progenie, la lengua afilada, los ojos gélidos y las sonrisas macabras. No había podido recordarlo. Miró a su primo pensando que él diría algo a Hiashi.

El zumbido en su cabeza junto a una oleada de dolor la golpeó bruscamente. Notó sus uñas rasguñando la mesa para mantener el equilibrio y trató de disimular lo máximo posible para que su primo no lo notase. Pero se detuvo de pronto. La jaqueca de esos momentos no se comparaba con el intenso dolor anterior.

Miró a Neji una vez más antes de apresurarse a guardar las cosas e irse de una vez. No quería dar más motivos para que se redujera aún más su privacidad.

Salió de la sala y avanzó por el pasillo a un lado de su primo, el instituto estaba casi vacío por que el horario se limitaba sólo a las clases libres. La verdad era que dentro de poco iniciaban las vacaciones de navidad y el establecimiento quedaba abierto para clases extracurriculares. Ella iba para no permanecer en casa y cubrir las inasistencias.

Se extrañó de ver a Sasuke en el pasillo. Neji frunció el entrecejo y siguió su camino con seriedad y Hinata miró extrañada de que estuviese aún ahí. En los escasos segundos donde él pasó a un lado de ella, sintió el roce de los dedos con los suyos antes de cerrar su mano sintiendo un papel dentro. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y de reojo vislumbró la sonrisa leve del Uchiha que siguió su camino.

Sasuke aún tenía rasguños en el rostro, pero eran menores. Inmediatamente recordó a Sakura y se preguntó si ellos habían hablado de algo, su amiga ya no se veía excesivamente preocupada por él, incluso fruncía el entrecejo cuando lo veía pero no decía nada. Lo ignoraba casi completamente pero no podía evitar preocuparse, últimamente Sakura suspiraba mucho.

-

-

-

Colgó el teléfono mientras bostezaba y dio un par de pasos que lo acercaron a la cocina, su madre lo miró expectante mientras revolvía el estofado con una cuchara de madera.

- Va a salir tarde y luego pasa donde Akimichi-san – Yoshino asintió distraídamente. De alguna manera ya se esperaba algo así cuando la noche anterior le había hablado del agente que llegaría de INTERPOL.

- Pon la mesa – Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza con calma y luego se fue de la cocina.

Aún le rondaba la propuesta de su padre en la cabeza, pero si lo pensaba bien, el único enlace con Rasen era Hinata, y ella…

El timbre de la casa lo distrajo. Por alguna razón no le pareció extraño ver a su madre acercándose a la puerta mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal verde. Él partió a la cocina para buscar los cubiertos.

Abrió las puertas del mueble para sacar los vasos pensando que el frío daba soñolencia, aunque el calor también… y el clima templado también. Todo daba flojera.

- Eres la novia de Shikamaru – escuchó la voz analítica de su madre. Repentinamente el sueño se esfumó de su mente al procesar la palabra. _Novia_. Él no tenía de eso era demasiado problemático, además¿quién era su supuesta novia? Lo mínimo era conocerla, pero no se le venía ni un nombre conocido – pasa por favor.

_Arghh_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo su madre invitando a una estafadora a la casa? él NO tenía novia. Como fuera, fue al comedor con la excusa de poner los vasos en la mesa para ver a la chiquilla. La dejaría en evidencia y su madre le echaría a patadas.

- Shikamaru, pon cubiertos para uno más – el muchacho vio a su madre hablándole un poco avergonzada a alguien que seguramente aún estaba en la puerta. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada? Si hubiese sido Hinata, entonces su madre lo hubiese sabido – tu novia ha venido a visitarte – luego lo miró con una sonrisa que decía _'¿por qué yo no sabía nada?'_, él suspiró.

- ¿Shikamaru? – el vaso se tambaleó en la mesa al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Temari? – preguntó caminando a la sala. La rubia llevaba un vestido lila holgado de tela gruesa que llegaba a sus rodillas, un chaleco de lana negro, botas de tacón, guantes, una bufanda y un gorrito que en ese momento se estaba sacando - ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sin creérselo.

-

-

-

-

No importa, se dijo mientras caminaba por las calles nevadas. Sabía que su cabello llamaba la atención por ser de ese color, y sus ojos también por ser tan claros… y también su apariencia y su mirada no ayudaban a la causa, pero realmente no importaba.

La gente comenzaba sus compras navideñas de última hora. Salir a esa hora de la tarde había sido un error, pero tampoco le preocupaba, por que la gente le dejaba el espacio suficiente para caminar. Le rehuían, pero tampoco importaba.

En esos cuatro días las cosas habían estado calmadas, demasiado. Akatsuki se estaba tomando su tiempo para planear el próximo ataque, tal vez estaban buscando a Hinata, o se estaban enfocando en otro punto más interesante. Aún así no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

- Uhm… disculpe, joven – se volteó pensando que esa incauta también correría cuando mirase sus ojos y el tatuaje de su frente, pero no lo hizo – ¿usted sabe donde se encuentra el orfanato Aoi Gakuen? – Gaara la miró unos segundos en silencio pensando que esa mujer era demasiado confiada o simplemente no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias.

- A Dos cuadras desde aquí, hermana – murmuró. La monja sonrió tomándole las manos mientras el rosario se balanceaba sobre su ropa negra.

- Muchas gracias, y que dios te bendiga en estas navidades muchacho – agradeció persignándolo. Él bufó con una ligera burla mientras la veía marcharse. Desvió su mirada a un escaparate de figuras de cristal y pensó que ahí tenía el regalo para _ella_.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Diga?… ¿aló?… ¡si no va a decir nada no vuelva a llamar! – el sonido del auricular crujiendo le indicó que había sido dejado bruscamente antes de que la llamada se cortase. Había estado llamando toda la tarde y no era capaz de decir nada. Naruto-kun debía estar cabreado pensando que era una broma. ¡Pero no le salían palabras! Sólo balbuceaba algo incoherente que ni siquiera se llegaba a escuchar, y para colmo no podía hablar tan fuerte ya que Neji o Hanabi intentarían investigar con quién se estaba comunicando.

Cerró los ojos. No había servido de nada que Sasuke le diese el número privado de la casa Uzumaki si no era capaz de pronunciar al menos un saludo. ¿Sería más fácil si lo veía en frente?. ¿Qué haría? Seguramente se pondría a llorar o le daría insolación por su propio sonrojo…

Se frotó los ojos antes de volver a su habitación mientras sus dedos se chocaban inconscientemente en el camino. En ese mismo instante, la pequeña Hyuuga salió de la habitación cercana y cerró la puerta corrediza cuidadosamente.

Estaba segura que su hermana estaba planeando fugarse otra vez.

-

-

-

-

- Tsk… de sólo pensarlo me da---

- No importa lo que te dé a ti – contradijo la rubia levantándose de la cama con brusquedad - ¿qué tan difícil puede ser organizar una salida al centro comercial para despedir el segundo trimestre con tus compañeros? No creo que ese Hyuuga amargado que hace de perro guardián le diga que no a Hina, y si es por la niña, no hay que tomarla en cuenta – se quejó. Shikamaru destapó ligeramente sus oídos y la miró con una mueca de fastidio.

- Hablas muy fuerte, mujer – la almohada fue precisa al golpearle en la cabeza.

- Te dejaré tranquilo si me ayudas a juntar a esos dos – a pesar de que el Nara quería pasar una navidad tranquila, la propuesta de su padre apareció otra vez en su cabeza. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

- Vale… pero a cambio necesito un favor de tu parte.

-

-

-

-

- Te lo digo, Sakura. ¡Era precioso! – chilló Ino. La pelirosa despegó el auricular de su oído unos segundos hasta que el grito se cortó – y tenía un acento extranjero… como si fuese americano, aunque sus rasgos eran japoneses… ¡pero era hermoso! – Sakura frunció el entrecejo unos segundos descartando la idea, es decir¿Sasuke sonriendo y regalándole flores a desconocidos? Imposible.

- ¿No preguntaste su nombre? – tanteó. Sasuke haciendo bromas también estaba descartado, además Ino conocía a Sasuke como para descubrirlo si se disfrazaba. Tal vez se tratara de una coincidencia. Ino gimoteó un 'no' antes dar un gritito.

- Vamos donde Hinata para que nos dé su opinión, este asunto puede tratarse de vida o muerte para mi – advirtió. Haruno suspiró sin borrar la sonrisa.

Ino y ella habían madurado a grandes pasos… pasando de una situación a otra sin desmoralizar, aprendiendo a perdonar. Al menos habían avanzado algo, sin embargo la Yamanaka seguía avanzando y ella se había quedado estancada con la sonrisa de suficiencia que portaba Sasuke. Si al menos pudiese borrarlo…

- Llamaré a Hinata ahora y le avisaré que vamos, tu espérame en el parque de enfrente de tu casa – tras despedirse, colgó. Y su mano se quedó sobre el auricular mientras su mente se perdía en la nada.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó el auricular otra vez mientras marcaba los números. Al tercer timbre la voz tímida y fina de su amiga saludó cortésmente.

- Hinata, soy yo, Sakura. ¿Estás libre ahora? Con Ino pensábamos hacerte una visita

- Si… estoy libre – murmuró mirando otra vez el papel arrugado que le había dado Sasuke.

- Creo que esta cerda ha encontrado al amor de su vida en un extranjero – se burló – entonces nos vemos en un rato.

-

-

-

-

Soltó un suspiro en medio del silencio. Desde su cama sólo veía el techo de su habitación, aunque tampoco quería mirar alrededor; las prendas de ropa daban un nuevo decorado al lugar, y el aire sólo olía a Hinata. Extendió su mano al otro lado de la cama tomando una camiseta verde y pequeña, la acercó a su rostro y cerró los ojos mientras la olía.

Hinata.

Aunque Gaara y sus hermanos se quedasen a dormir para acompañarlo, a pesar de que Shino y Kiba fuesen todos los días a verle… aún así le hacía falta Hinata. Se daba cuenta mientras dormía; cuando intentaba buscar calor. Extrañaba levantarse en las mañanas y sentir el aroma a pan recién horneado, que las tazas estuviesen preparadas con té verde, humeantes y que Hinata las estuviese acomodando para él con una sonrisa. La cocina ya estaba rebasaba de platos sucios con los intentos de comida que hacía el grupo, las pelusas se juntaban en los rincones y la ropa ya no cabía ni en el canasto de ropa sucia o en la lavadora.

Aún más que la limpieza de la casa, se estaba dando cuenta que su habitación era demasiado grande, a pesar de que había cambiado el suelo por montañas de ropa para que se redujera espacio. No había funcionado.

Suspiró otra vez y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tomaría un vaso de agua y luego se iría a dormir otra vez, por que eso llevaba haciendo. El primer día se había emborrachado y había peleado hasta caer rendido, al día siguiente estuvo con una resaca horrible y terminó revolcándose en el suelo de ropa femenina sólo por aburrimiento.

Ya no sabía que hacer, si sólo tuviera una excusa para verla…

_Yo… sabía que pasaría algo así, Naruto-kun_

Miró a su alrededor, el armario con ambas puertas abiertas, la ropa saliendo como si fuese una cascada, las frazadas de la cama en el suelo. Las almohadas sobre la silla y la mesita de noche. El sujetador de Hinata cerca de la entrada del baño. Las toallas colgadas en la perilla de la puerta… era un desastre, y él era un idiota.

Tenía la excusa ahí. Su _hijo_. Iría a ver a Hinata para saber de su _hijo_, después de todo no quería ser mal padre. Una sonrisa bailó en su rostro mientras se encaminaba en bóxer hacia la cocina.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza¿qué estaría haciendo Hinata?. ¿Se acordaría de él?. ¿Querría verle?

El teléfono interrumpió sus pasos. Se detuvo mirando con duda el aparato. Podría tratarse de las llamadas sospechosas o… podría ser su padre. De igual manera cogió el auricular y lo llevó a su oreja.

- ¿Diga? – vio la puerta abrirse y Sasuke alzó una mano levemente a modo de saludo mientras tiraba las llaves de _Thunderwolf_ sobre la mesa.

-

-

-

-

Tras colgar miró otra vez el papel y la determinación brilló en sus ojos. Levantó el auricular con firmeza y tecleó los números con rapidez. Esta vez al menos diría 'hola' y si él la reconocía, sin importar qué le diría que quería verle.

- ¿Diga? – un nudo se formó en su garganta. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir alguna palabra - ¡¿otra vez tu?!. ¡Deja de llamar para no decir nada!. ¿Crees que es gracioso? – Hinata ahogó un gemido sintiendo como sus manos sudaban. Estaba tan nerviosa – Voy a cortar. ¡No vuelvas a llamar!

- E-esp… - estuvo segura que le daría una taquicardia si el cortaba la llamada otra vez, sin embargo se escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- Hinata-sama – dijo Neji apareciendo a un lado de ella como si se tratara de un fantasma. La Hyuuga quiso morir en ese momento; Naruto no había cortado la llamada y Neji la había llamado por su nombre… Naruto se enojaría si sabía que ella era la que llamaba y no hablaba.

- N-ne… Neji nii-san. ¿qu-que sucede? – su mirada reflejó el pánico al verse tartamudeando de esa manera, sin embargo su primo no se mostró sorprendido, o al menos eso quiso creer.

- Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura han llegado – avisó – la esperan en su habitación – ella asintió esperando que el genio se fuera, pero Neji extendió su mano – no las haga esperar más – concluyó tomando el auricular.

Hinata asintió otra vez volteándose para ir a su habitación. Caminó todo lo lento que pudo y no escuchó nada hasta antes de girar en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Quién eres y de qué conoces a Hinata-sama?

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Se le llama arco a una vara estrecha de curva suave que sirve para tocar el violín; tiene una cinta de 70 cm. conformada por 100 o 120 crines de cola de caballo.

Mientras el pelo de caballo sea más fino y resistente, el sonido se aprecia más nítido.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	14. File 14

N/A: Otro cap más. Relaciona el pasado de Gaara con un nuevo personaje que tiene su aparición fugaz en el capítulo 9, aunque… esta vez el protagonismo se lo llevan los secuestradores duendes verdes que trabajan para Santa xD

_**Cost Hyuuga**_: aquí está la continuación aunque… será mejor que lo leas y luego me mates.

_**Senfhi**_: El extranjero es Sai, si, pero tendrá algunos problemas para relacionarse. Personalmente encuentro encantadora esa personalidad que le hace blasfemar mientras te sonríe xD

_**LinaInverse40**_: Gracias, no había estado tan segura del cap que había escrito. Y sí, tal vez se entere alguien por que se lo contaron y unos lo averigüen por su cuenta. Espero que este cap también te guste.

_**Baldur Prime**_: Buena pregunta… ¿dónde estará Rock Lee cuando es navidad? xDDD ya lo verás aquí con su inseparable profesor.

_**Dark Hinata**_¿de tirón? Yo también he hecho eso con otros fics, pero luego me quedan los ojos rojos xD gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo.

_**NaruhinashippuudenK**_: Ya está la continuación, a todo esto debo decir que me has dado varias ideas que pondré en práctica más adelante. Gracias.

_**Taia**_: Para esa plática entre pretendiente y guardián, será mejor que leas xD y muchas gracias, yo también me inspiro en tu perseverancia para escribir y entregar pronto la continuación. Pienso que en cada historia muestras una verdad o algún valor que normalmente ya no se ve, yo valoro mucho eso, por la misma razón me encantan tus historias. Nos vemos en msn¡cuídate!

_**Zania85**_¿Qué debería decir en mi defensa frente a esa acusación? xD es parte de la naturaleza humana el ser cruel, como también ser inconformista. Espero que este cap te satisfaga por un tiempo y… es bueno verte otra vez por aquí. PD: primera posdata que dejo en este fic xD cuando tengas mucha ansiedad, come hielo, así ya no te morderás los dedos o las uñas.

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

---: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

--- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 14: Rojo…-

- Es mi compañera de clases, Hyuuga. Dile que necesito el informe de biología para mañana – un tic apareció en el ojo de Neji al escuchar al Uchiha – y otra cosa… es bastante maleducado de tu parte responder llamadas que no son tuyas – el sonido intermitente del teléfono se dejó oír mientras el genio Hyuuga apretaba sus manos.

El desgraciado le había colgado, lo peor era que había dicho la última palabra.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke? – cuestionó el rubio desde el sofá.

- Le di tu número a Hinata, aunque no pensé que ese idiota me viera cuando se lo entregué – murmuró. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Estás diciendo que ese tío tiene mi número y ha estado haciendo esas llamadas de psicópata? – se indignó. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros antes de hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

- O puede que Hinata no se animara a hablar y esta vez la ha pillado el Hyuuga – explicó vagamente – Temari me ha avisado que mañana recibiremos visitas, convenció a Nara para que meta la excusa de una salida entre compañeros por vacaciones… en otras palabras, traeremos a Hinata aquí – aclaró. Naruto asintió comprendiendo.

Un minuto entero pasó antes de que las pupilas del rubio se dilataran y sus ojos se abrieran más.

- ¡Pero la casa está hecha un desastre! – Chilló levantándose - ¡no se supone que tenga que ver como vive un hombre soltero! – se perdió en el pasillo hacia su habitación gritando sobre la ropa de Hinata. Sasuke hizo una mueca ligera y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

- Te tardaste en volver, dobe.

-

-

-

-

- …y cuando le alcancé para darle las flores y el cambio, él me dijo: 'gracias, pero el ramo es para ti, y el cambio lo vendré a buscar otro día' – finalizó con voz ronca y mirada seductora - ¿dime frentona que eso no es una indirecta para encontrarnos de nuevo? – dijo emocionada.

- Si… podría ser – admitió cohibida del brillo que tenía Ino.

- Eso lo dices por que estás celosa – gruñó la rubia - ¿tú que opinas Hinata?. ¿Cierto que ese chico a caído rendido ante mi belleza? – la ojiblanca posó su mirada en la Yamanaka para luego asentir.

- Posiblemente él vaya al día siguiente – una gota de sudor bajó por su rostro. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Neji?. ¿Qué tanto estaba preguntando a Naruto?

Sakura entornó su mirada seria en la Hyuuga.

- Hinata… – llamó – he querido preguntarte hace tiempo… ¿dónde estuviste la semana pasada? – la aludida alzó la mirada frente a las orbes verde y lo entendió.

Sakura también lo sabía. Miró a la rubia que mantenía la compostura a pesar de no saber de qué hablaban.

- Seguramente Sakura-san ya lo sabe por que Tsunade-san es la jefa del hospital… – murmuró apretando sus manos sobre sus piernas – el día que iban a celebrar mi cumpleaños con una cena familiar fue una mentira. Ese día fui al médico para tratar las jaquecas y…

- Y le realizaron un examen – dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en su hombro – y en el examen salió que… Hinata tiene un tumor inextirpable que reduce su vida a menos de dos años – concluyó cerrando los ojos.

Una sonrisa congelada se esbozó en el rostro de la Yamanaka y acercó su cojín al de Hinata.

- ¿Es… una broma?

- Hinata-sama, voy a entrar – anunció Neji corriendo la puerta, Hinata enderezó su espalda enseguida. El Hyuuga recorrió la habitación notando la expresión de pánico que tenía su prima, la cara congelada de la ruidosa Yamanaka y la decaída de la Haruno. Frunció el entrecejo levemente antes de mirar a su prima otra vez – Sasuke Uchiha pidió que tuviese listo el informe de biología para mañana – la ojiblanca asintió aturdida cuando notó que ese era todo el mensaje.

Neji se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí y la sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo. ¿Qué pintaba Sasuke en todo esto? fue el pensamiento de la rubia y la pelirosa.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta suavemente y estiró los dedos de sus manos.

- Durante la semana que estuve fuera conocí a Sasuke-kun – murmuró. Las dos muchachas alzaron la mirada prestando atención – él es amigo de Naruto-kun, el líder de la banda Rasen – Sakura retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

O sea que Sasuke además de ser un rebelde estaba en una banda, y no cualquiera, estaba en Rasen y era amigo del líder corrupto que extorsiona a Tsunade. Pensó que pronto le daría un dolor de cabeza, así que continuó escuchando a Hinata sobre lo que hizo esa semana y como conoció a Naruto.

Al finalizar el relato el silencio volvió. Internamente ambas visitantes agradecieron la confianza de Hinata de contarles todo sin omitir detalles, sobretodo con lo último que había dicho.

_Voy a tener un hijo de Naruto-kun…_

-

-

-

-

Durante todo el día el panorama no había cambiado. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, el fax daba el molesto chirrido de siempre, los tacones golpeaban la cerámica del piso cada vez que las secretarias iban y venían y las conversaciones no cesaban. Era como un zumbido que iba y venía en sus oídos. Y esa era una rutina de todos los días, de todos los años, por eso le pareció extraño que de pronto todo el ruido desapareciera.

Alzó la mirada de su escritorio notando a un adolescente de cabellos carbón y piel lechosa. Vestía de negro lo cual lo hacía ver más pálido.

Shikaku miró a Anko levantarse pesadamente de su escritorio para encarar al chiquillo, él, al igual que Inoichi se quedaron mirando con la vagancia impresa en sus caras. El muchacho sacó una pequeña billetera con lentitud y enseñó una placa.

- Detective privado de INTERPOL. ¿Podría llevarme con el superior al mando, señora? – una vena se marcó en la sien de la mujer. Ella chirrió los dientes antes de hacer una seña brusca de que la siguiera.

- Esto acaba con la monotonía – mencionó el Yamanaka. Shikaku miró a su compañero mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

- Esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza continuo – murmuró – Anko va a despotricar toda la noche de que la llamaran señora mientras dice que está en sus veinte, se le va a pasar la mano con el trago y después va a buscar pelea… ¿sabes lo que es ese infierno?

- Nara-san, Yamanaka-san, Morino-buchou les necesita en la oficina – informó una secretaria antes de irse haciendo resonar sus tacones.

- Tsk… deberían ocupar zapatos sin tacón, ese ruido es tan molesto – se quejó. Inoichi sonrió.

- Es tu desventaja de no tener una hija en la familia, yo estoy entrenado para ese infierno adolescente – dijo con orgullo.

- Mendokusai

-

-

-

-

El cambio habría parecido espléndido si no se tratara de su madre; es decir, era su madre, la que cocinaba siempre, pero ella no cantaba mientras horneaba un pastel. Y si lo pensaba bien, Temari no vestía vestidos de niñita.

Estaba en una dimensión desconocida.

- Oi, Shikamaru – llamó la rubia desde su habitación – apúrate con ese jugo – y ahora él era un esclavo de esa mujer.

- Ya voy… - alargó la frase con toda la flojera que tenía mientras subía las escaleras llevando la bandeja de jugos.

Temari había dicho simplemente que sí a su proposición.

_- Vale… pero a cambio necesito un favor de tu parte – la rubia enserió su expresión y cruzó sus piernas mientras le indicaba que hablase – se trata de Akatsuki¿qué tanto saben ustedes de ellos?_

_- Sabemos todo lo que deberíamos saber – contestó. Luego sonrió levemente – estamos en su mira hace bastante tiempo pero aún no nos han podido eliminar, somos los enemigos predilectos si lo quieres ver así – Shikamaru tragó saliva asintiendo - ¿quieres la información para algún detective? – cuestionó tras un rato._

_- … – él guardo silencio mientras Temari suspiraba._

_- ¿Tu padre es detective, verdad? – intentó otra vez la rubia – seguramente está en la misma compañía que Mitarashi Anko, ella estuvo siguiendo los pasos de Rasen pensando que éramos los causantes del problema, luego de eso se topó con Akatsuki y agregaron a dos detectives más al caso: Nara Shikaku y Yamanaka Inoichi – entornó los ojos fijándolos en los castaños – personalmente Akatsuki es nuestro problema principal, pero si el cuerpo policial necesita información de nosotros deberán cumplir un par de condiciones…_

_- Las clandestinas – murmuró él._

_- No podemos decir que no hacemos cosas ilegales, eso también amerita sentencia policial, pero si vamos a ayudar a la policía, lo mínimo que necesitamos luego es que nos metan a prisión por otros cargos ínfimos… - miró por la ventana el reflejo de Shikamaru mostrándose atenta de las reacciones que tenía – comparados con Akatsuki nosotros somos unos santos que simplemente arriesgan sus propias vidas jugando en las calles. No mezclamos a inocentes en esto, eso es lo principal que nos diferencia de ellos._

Y al final debía hablar con su padre sobre la condición que había puesto Temari. Si ella estaba presente tendrían información fiable, a cambio debían absolver a Rasen de cargos simples como conducir en las clandestinas o las peleas callejeras que tanto salían en las noticias del distrito.

Era un precio bajo comparado con Akatsuki, sin embargo la Sabaku había cambiado las cosas y era él quien debía aceptar las condiciones. Las mujeres eran horribles manipuladoras, al menos su padre le daba la razón en eso, aunque escasas veces.

Entró a la habitación encontrando a la rubia que merodeaba por la repisa llena de discos de música.

- Oh, gracias – dijo distraída – llama a Hinata y dile que será mañana a las 12 en frente del instituto, para que sea creíble – murmuró.

- ¿Ya tenías todo listo? – cuestionó tomando el teléfono de la mesita baja.

- Si, también avisé que tú ya habías aceptado, así que llámala – apremió dándole un sorbo al jugo. Shikamaru hizo una mueca mientras hacía lo que ella le había ordenado.

-

-

-

-

- ¡G-gracias por su compra, señor! – chilló la dependienta con voz temblorosa mientras hacía una estúpida reverencia exagerada. Él la ignoró y salió con su regalo.

Tenía el regalo de su hermana, de su hermano y de la banda. También tenía el presente por el cumpleaños de ella. Faltaban sólo dos días para entregárselo.

Continuó paseando por las calles nevadas y abarrotadas de gente que se arrancaba como ratones cuando él pasaba. Pensó que años atrás no era sólo de él que escapaban. Antes también se apartaban cuando ella caminaba a su lado con el brillo orgulloso en su mirada ambarina mientras apoyaba la vara de metal en su hombro, dando la silenciosa advertencia de que no se acercaran.

Ella acostumbraba a vestir bermudas grises que ataba con una cinta en su cadera, se vendaba el pecho y se ponía una gabardina negra y larga que tenía el bordado en su espalda de un dragón rojo. Le gustaba ocupar mascarillas y una cinta roja para levantar su flequillo color caramelo. A ella le gustaba caminar a su lado, bromeaba pesadamente con él y espantaba a cualquiera que intentase molestar.

Si… tres años atrás el tuvo una compañera.

"_Cuando preguntaban por uno, sabían que el otro estaba cerca. Gaara y Kyoko, los que dominaba la prefectura de Gunma y Saitama con sus respectivas bandas hace tres años atrás. Era unos demonios sedientos de sangre… de pronto desaparecieron y no se volvió a saber de ellos. Hay una tumba en conmemoración en el cementerio de Shibuya. Los casi tres mil miembros de las bandas le dejan ofrendas conmemorativas todos los años. Fueron una verdadera leyenda"_

Esa era la historia que se contaba por los veteranos. Lo cierto era que habían desaparecido realmente. Él se reformó cuando conoció a Naruto tras perder a Kyoko en un accidente que jamás quiso recordar. Ese había sido su mayor fallo después de entender que el haber nacido no era malo, como le decía su padre.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – el grito resonó en medio de la calle tan fuerte que logró sacar al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones para hacerse a un lado a tiempo antes de que la mancha verde le chocara.

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei! – frente a Gaara pasó una segunda mancha verde, la diferencia fue que esta se detuvo a un lado de él y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

El chico en sí era curioso; cejas pobladas, ojos redondos, cabellos negros cortados tipo cazo, un spandex verde con calentadores naranja chillón y un gorro rojo con una bolita blanca en la punta. Entrecerró los ojos para no dañar su vista y vio el descaro del extraño de verde. Le estaba apuntando a la cara.

- ¡Gai-sensei! – Llamó al hombre que hizo el camino de reversa para mirar a su alumno y luego a Gaara – él parece un niño no reformado¿cree que recibirá carbones para navidad? – el hombre que parecía una réplica más vieja del chiquillo puso una mano en su quijada mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirándolo críticamente.

- ¡Buen trabajo Lee! – gritó alzando el pulgar. Gaara entrecerró sus ojos por el brillo ilógico en los dientes de ¿Gai-sensei? O como se llamara – este joven debe ir en el orfanato Aoi Gakuen – le habló a Lee y luego se giró a él – no te preocupes muchacho, esta navidad no recibirás carbones, te regalaremos la alegría de conversar con alguien. Seguramente has pasado muchos días sin relacionarte con la gente¡pero no te preocupes!. ¡Los duendes de Santa Claus te ayudarán!

- ¡Estoy listo Gai-sensei! – avisó. Gaara vio al hombre hacer una señal y sus instintos le hicieron voltearse para ver a Lee quien le lanzó un polvo en la cara, instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, sin embargo tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Se intentó limpiar con la manga de su abrigo pero al hacerlo vio su brazo doble y la vereda distorsionada. Se quedó quieto pensando que lo habían drogado. ¿Era una especie de secuestro?

_Akatsuki._

La palabra fue llevada a su mente con fuerza. Parpadeó a pesar de que le hacía triplicar lo que tuviese a la vista e intentó levantarse sólo para caer otra vez.

- ¡Vamos Lee! Seguramente llorará de la emoción al ver que despertará en una cama de verdad – la mente de Gaara se perdió en la incoherencia de las palabras y los sonidos distorsionados. Por sobretodo; cuando el lugar dio vueltas y dejó de sentir donde estaba, pues en ese momento se sentía volando.

Gai lo sostuvo en brazos y le dijo a su discípulo que recogiera las cosas del pelirrojo con cuidado. Las pocas personas que se quedaron como espectadores miraron curiosos el atuendo de los secuestradores, pero aún así no hicieron amago de llamar a la policía.

¿Qué importaba si un delincuente secuestraba a otro en medio de la calle?

-

-

-

-

- ¡Sasuke ayúdame con esto! – el grito resonó en la casa y luego unos pasos leves resonaron. El pelinegro entró a la habitación del rubio y se detuvo en la puerta. Naruto parecía ocupar toda su fuerza por lograr que el armario se mantuviese cerrado – ¡Sasuke-baka, ayúdame!

- ¿A quien le dices baka, dobe? – reclamó acercándose a paso lento. Estaba disfrutando del esfuerzo que hacía Naruto para soportar el peso del armario. Sonrió malignamente hasta que su pie resbaló y él se fue hacia delante, por reflejo se afirmó del pantalón del Uzumaki antes de caer al suelo. Sin embargo eso causó que el rubio se desconcentrara al ver sus pantalones fuera de lugar siendo jalados por una mano blanca desde el suelo.

- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! – chilló soltando las puertas del armario. La cascada de ropa se le fue encima otra vez, aplastándolo junto con Sasuke.

…

- Oye Sasuke, tú no eres gay¿verdad? – el cuestionamiento salió amortiguado por la carga de ropa.

- Y me lo dice el que grita como mujer – gruñó el Uchiha.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – una montaña de ropa se removió bruscamente – ¿desde cuando se tiene que gritar de una forma específica para ser un hombre?

- Normalmente los hombres gritan 'ahhhh' no 'kyaaaa', usuratonkachi – improvisó afinando la voz en la última onomatopeya.

- Tú gritas de las dos formas igual, eso significa que eres 'medio medio', baka – se burló intentando escapar de la ropa.

- ¡Soy más hombre que tú! – una mano blanca salió del montón de ropa a la par de otra bronceada.

- ¡Me hago responsable de lo que hago! – batalló Naruto sacando su otra mano.

- En ese caso… ¡pónganse a ordenar y no a jugar! – Temari gritó con ambas manos en sus caderas mientras Kankuro tiraba la ropa a los lados para desenterrar al Uchiha y al Uzumaki.

-

-

-

-

El olor a limpio y antisépticos le hizo arrugar la nariz, aún así avanzó por los pasillos blancos de guardapolvos verdes y cerámicas verde pastel. Podía escuchar los ladridos, maullidos y el trino de las aves. Sin duda su hermana era buena en lo que hacía.

Entró a la oficina de la veterinaria Inuzuka y miró a Hana sacándose unos guantes de látex mientras la ayudante terminaba de transportar al cachorro a una casa para que descansara.

- Kiba – saludó su hermana mientras garabateaba un papel – las medicinas de Akamaru son esas de ahí – apuntó la esquina de su escritorio donde el muchacho se acercó.

Jarabe, tabletas… lo mismo de siempre.

- Mamá dijo que ya se levanta de la cama, pero le cuesta mantenerse en pie – observó Hana revisando la ficha. Miró al menor por el silencio inusual y se acercó a él con una sonrisa fraternal – Akamaru se pondrá bien, estas cosas toman tiempo…

Kiba frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz. Particularmente no le gustaba hablar de Akamaru cuando estaba débil, era como si reflejase su irresponsabilidad en él. Si, él tenía la culpa de que Akamaru tuviese la pata quebrada y no pudiese caminar. Él sólo había recibido un par de costillas rotas que, a pesar de no estar curadas y dificultarle un poco la respiración, le dejaban caminar por los parques y mirar las nubes. Akamaru debía pasar todo el día encerrado en un cuarto, sobre una cama sin moverse.

Y había sido culpa de él.

- Hana… – llamó con voz ronca – crees… ¿crees que he sido mal amo para Akamaru? – la Inuzuka sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

- Has sido buen amo para Akamaru, un amigo… si me lo preguntas yo debería decir que Akamaru podría dar la vida por ti, eso es una muestra de lealtad invaluable y cariño extremo – opinó con una sonrisa – Akamaru estaría más lastimado si a ti te hubiese sucedido algo, pero cuando voy a verlo y le pregunto si te salvó de ese delincuente, él mueve la cola y se muestra orgulloso. Tu deberías sentirte igual, Kiba.

Sorbió por la nariz y se restregó los ojos. La mayor de los Inuzuka disimuló el no ver a su hermano llorando, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño sensible cuando se trataba de Akamaru.

-

-

-

-

Hinata miró su habitación vacía, la ropa que Ino y Sakura habían elegido para el día siguiente estaba sobre la silla. Les avisó a ellas también de la invitación de Shikamaru pensando que él no las encontraría en casa cuando llamara allá. En resumen sus dos amigas también iban y ellas llamarían a Lee y Tenten.

Suspiró mirando los pantalones negros, la camiseta lila y el abrigo blanco, imaginó la ropa en negro, del estilo de Naruto… Naruto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

Llevó las manos a su vientre y sonrió con dulzura, el sentimiento de protección que había nacido de pronto para esa parte de su cuerpo donde gestaba a su hijo era tan grande que la hacía llorar sólo por sentir la tibieza en él. Tenía un hijo de la persona que…

- ¡Hinata-sama! – parpadeó encontrando la cara de Neji cerca. Por reflejo lo empujó para mantener una distancia mientras su corazón dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

Momentos después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y los nervios acudieron para dificultarle la tarea de comunicarse.

- Ne… Neji n-nii-san lo siento… yo – el Hyuuga la miró en silencio. Hinata intentaba deshacerse en disculpas por haberle empujado.

- Hinata-sama – llamó logrando callar la incoherencia de palabras que decía la heredera – lamento haberla asustado, en su condición un susto puede ser peligroso – la muchacha se puso rígida y el color bajó de sus mejillas dejándola lívida – no volverá a suceder, sin embargo no he venido a eso… usted ha organizado una salida para mañana con sus amigos, creo que lo más aconsejable es que---

- Neji nii-san – interrumpió con una leve sonrisa. Últimamente ese tipo de conversaciones se repetía a menudo – no me sucederá nada… yo puedo cuidarme y sé que mis amigos me ayudarán también – el genio abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hinata negó – si voy a morir, al menos permíteme ver el mundo como quiero verlo – replicó.

Sus palabras, a pesar de ser suaves resultaron duras. No era lo normal viniendo de Hinata Hyuuga, mucho menos para Neji que estaba acostumbrado a hablar y nunca ser callado, salvo por su tío. ¿Sería que Hinata había madurado por haber aceptado que moriría?. ¿Ese era el verdadero carácter de su prima, o tal vez eran malas influencias que recibió mientras estuvo fuera?

Se levantó e hizo una reverencia por reflejo a la que no prestó atención antes de salir. La idea estaba fija en su mente: seguir a Hinata en su salida con amigos. Preferiría que su prima se molestara a saber por teléfono que estaba en el hospital… además estaría Tenten si lo descubrían.

-

-

-

-

- Y eso es todo lo que sabemos – concluyó Shikaku cerrando el libro y entregándoselo al muchacho. Personalmente no se fijaba tanto en los tic que tuviese la gente, pero ese niño sonrisas comenzaba a patearle el estomago… oh, espera, eso era por que tenía hambre. Como sea, se había largado toda la tarde explicándole el caso al crío por que él había llegado tarde al estar recorriéndose la ciudad.

Ya había oscurecido, debían ser las 8 o las 9 y él todavía estaba pegado en el trabajo. Hasta Inoichi se había ido, aunque el Yamanaka se fue aguantando los gritos de Anko. Je…

- Tienen poca información, aunque Estados Unidos tiene mucha menos – miró su reloj y sonrió otra vez – me complacería decir que son unos incompetentes, pero se me acabó el tiempo de visitas. Comenzaré con el caso mañana, hasta que nos veamos luego, Nara-san – la mueca de haber mordido un ajo no era suficiente para expresar el desagrado de Shikaku.

- Tardón, sonrisitas y arrogante, menuda combinación – siseó por lo bajo.

-

-

-

-

_La gente se reunía en los alrededores, bastante alejados del lugar que curioseaban. _

_- Esa niña está casi desnuda – susurró una señora alarmista._

_- Cariño, no veas a esos niños, son malos – decía otra mujer tapándole los ojos a su hijo._

_- Viste al que la acompaña, parece un asesino en serie… vamos, puede que memorice nuestras caras e intente matarnos de noche – se exaltó un hombre llevándose a toda su familia._

_Poco a poco la gente comenzó a disiparse. Cerca de la tarde la muchacha de cabellos caramelos se levantó del suelo y quitó levemente los residuos de pasto que quedaron entre su cabello desordenado._

_- Oye, mapache, levanta – llamó al chico del suelo mientras se ponía la gabardina negra._

_- ¿Quieres morir? – cuestionó el pelirrojo abriendo un ojo. La muchacha sonrió y se acuclilló cerca de él - no vuelvas a llamarme así cuando no esté la banda… detesto ese apodo – gruñó recibiendo una sonrisa de la muchacha._

_- Pareces un mapache Gaara – contestó resuelta quitando el pasto de los cabellos rojos. Los ojos aguamarina se mantenían atentos a cualquier reacción de ella – oye… tu lo sabes¿Verdad? – susurró ella minutos después con una sonrisa tranquila que hasta parecía melancólica. Sus dedos bajaron a la cicatriz en la frente del pelirrojo – yo sería feliz si tu me mataras alguna vez._

_En un rápido movimiento la mano de Gaara tomó con fuerza la quijada de la chica haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Estando tirada en el pasto vio el salvajismo de su compañero cuando cargó su peso sobre ella. La mano en su quijada apretó su agarre mientras la otra se envolvía en su cuello como una cobra y presionaba._

_- Gaa… ra – el pelirrojo sintió la garganta de la chica intentando tragar saliva. Una mano pálida se alzó temblorosa mientras los ojos ambarinos no rompían contacto con él. Sintió la caricia suave en su mejilla y cerró los ojos unos segundos aflojando la presión en el cuello de su compañera._

_Siempre esperaba ver miedo, terror o rechazo en sus ojos. Cada vez que ella le pedía que la matara él jamás vacilaba, por que en el fondo esperaba que surgiera alguna esperanza en Kyoko que la hiciera desistir y se aferrara a la vida como un parásito, como él, que ocupaba la excusa de existir para él mismo. Pero cada vez que lo hacía ella tenía una mirada tan serena que parecía no arrepentirse de nada, como si estuviera en paz consigo misma y no temiese morir ni hoy ni mañana… que él la matara era un simple capricho, pero le resultaba inevitable sentirse atraído por la mirada de virgen sacrificada, resultaba solemne y él la respetaba por eso, a su manera claro._

_- Cállate – siseó abriendo los ojos antes de tomar su boca con posesión. _

_En el fondo sólo le importaba que ella estuviese presente, por que se había hecho necesaria sin que se diera cuenta._

Sus sentidos volvieron en medio de esa oscuridad. El tacto cálido de una tela rozaba su frente con suavidad. Sus recuerdos le dijeron que la única que hacía eso sin su consentimiento era Kyoko que, tenía la confianza suficiente para acercarse a él tan despreocupadamente cuando padecía fiebre y se encontraba violento.

Soltó un gruñido sólo para hacerle saber a su compañera que estaba despierto y que dejase esa estupidez de los pañitos húmedos.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – frunció el entrecejo. Kyoko no era tan cordial preguntando, de hecho ella diría algo así: '¿eh? Ya has despertado, mapache dormilón' y él abriría los ojos soltando un siseo de 'te mataré si me vuelves a decir mapache', aunque claro, no lo haría realmente – si estás conciente debo disculparme por el trato de Maito-san y Lee-kun, ellos intentan ayudar a los niños que no tienen hogares para pasar una buena navidad… lamento que te drogaran para traerte aquí, pero se toman en serio su trabajo de duendes navideños, aunque creo que contigo se han equivocado.

La sonrisa cristalina fue totalmente discordante con la vivaz de Kyoko, eso despertó su mente haciéndole recordar a los secuestradores de Akatsuki vestidos de duendes navideños.

- No me toques – siseó al abrir los ojos y ver una mano cerca de su rostro. La muchacha alzó una ceja indignada sin que la viera el pelirrojo.

No era Kyoko, ella ya no… ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo? Se cuestionó molesto. Se incorporó en la cama tirando el paño húmedo de su frente y miró el lugar donde se encontraba.

Un cuarto pequeño de paredes blancas, piso de parqué y techo de madera. Una ventana se encontraba en la pared de enfrente; de cortinas claras y ligeras, estas ondeaban suavemente por el viento que se colaba a la habitación. La cama de una plaza de hierro forjado no se comparaba con la suya, además era incómodamente dura. Su espalda se resintió. Había una mesa pequeña y ornamentada de madera al lado izquierdo de la cama con una lámpara de loza con una pantalla de cristales a la cual le faltaban varios trozos. Estaba encendida, eso quería decir que era de noche ya.

Ese no parecía el trato para un secuestrado¿o es que Akatsuki era demasiado amable para tratar de torturar a sus presas cuando se hallaban dormidos?

Escuchó el agua caer dentro de un recipiente y volteó su mirada a la mujer que le había despertado. Era una monja. Parpadeó confundido y miró otra vez a la muchacha que se acercó a él con un vaso de agua. La muchacha se sentó en la cama y él extendió su brazo para recibir el vaso de agua con la desconcertante idea de que el parecido de esa monja con Kyoko era absurdo.

- No es para ti – sonrió maliciosa – si quieres uno, levántate y sírvete – bebió un sorbo del vaso y se limpió la boca con la manga del vestido – has dormido más que todos los que han traído aquí, aunque no me extraña, con las ojeras que tienes pensé que eras un mapache – la sonrisa esta vez se curvó y la risa vivaz hizo aparición igual de vivida que en su recuerdo.

- Tus modales… – murmuró confundido. La muchacha alzó ambas cejas curiosa.

- Esos eran los modales que me han hecho aprender en el orfanato, pronto voy a cumplir mis cuatro años de votos temporales y tendré que casarme en la iglesia con dios – suspiró – creo que no pensaba bien cuando acepte, pero es lo que hay. Ser sierva de dios no puede ser el fin del mundo – contempló extendiéndole el vaso medio lleno.

- ¿Como te llamas? – preguntó recibiendo el vaso. Quería que se quitara ese velo estúpido del hábito, necesitaba constatar si el cabello era color caramelo tal y como los ojos ámbar que eran del tono de sus recuerdos.

- Hermana Eri, que significa premio bendito – pronunció con orgullo – acorde para mi¿verdad? Parezco monja de oficio¿cierto? – cuestionó entusiasmada.

Eri se levantó de la cama para cerrar las cortinas tras mirar el reloj de la pared. Se quitó el velo de su cabeza dejando caer una cascada de cabellos caramelo que al pelirrojo le robaron el aliento.

Era ella.

- A las nueve y media se acaba mi turno, así que puedo quitarme esta porquería de la cabeza que me tira el cabello – se excusó tirándola en una silla. En ese mismo momento la puerta crujió y Gaara vio a la monja que le había bendecido por darle una dirección.

- Hermana Eri¿Cuándo aprenderás que el hábito se utiliza desde que te levantas hasta que te duermes? – cuestionó con ambas manos en la cadera.

- ¿Pero tiene idea usted, hermana Hikari, cuanto cabello se me cae cuando lo cepillo en las mañanas? El velo tira mucho, a este paso quedaré calva cuando me case y eso no se verá atractivo para mi esposo divino – replicó con una sonrisa. La mujer mayor negó suavemente antes de reparar en el pelirrojo.

- Lamento si ha sido mala compañía, joven, pero creí conveniente que encontrase a alguien de su edad para hablar cuando despertara – la monja miró a la de cabellos caramelo – hermana Eri, ve a preparar a los niños para que vayan al comedor, la hermana Ariasu tiene lista la cena – Eri asintió y se despidió del pelirrojo ondeando su mano antes de irse.

El silencio cayó nuevamente y Gaara llevó su mirada al vaso de agua a medio llenar.

- Ella dijo que llegó hace casi cuatro años – murmuró él. Le urgía saber si era ella o una maldita coincidencia que le recordaban sus fantasmas. La monja mayor soltó un suspiro antes de acomodarse en la silla de madera suelta.

- Pasado mañana cumple los cuatro años en este hogar… encontré a Eri a cinco cuadras del orfanato. Estaba tirada entre bolsas de basura, toda lastimada e inconciente – la monja sonrió rememorando – recuerdo que me asusté pensando que estaba muerta, cuando la toqué estaba tan fría…

El agua en el vaso tembló al recordar el episodio de Akatsuki tomando por la fuerza el territorio de la prefectura de Gunma. Esa noche ella había salido con su moto siendo seguida por una centena de subordinados de Akatsuki. Con una sonrisa desafiante mientras le apuntaba con la vara de metal, le había dicho: 'quiero verte vivo cuando termine con esto, mapache'. Y tras eso, a pesar de buscarla, no la encontró.

- La traje al orfanato y esperé a que despertara – siguió contando la monja – cuando recobró la conciencia ella no sabía nada… era una criatura inocente – rió – pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomar carácter, creo que este era su verdadero temperamento. Es una muchacha muy vivaz y sincera.

- Su ropa… – susurró el pelirrojo tras un largo silencio – cuando la encontró¿qué ropa llevaba?

- Estaba cubierta con una gabardina negra… ¿de casualidad se te hace conocida? – tanteó Hikari suavizando la voz. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada a un lado con la inexpresividad latente – era tu compañera – acertó la monja.

- Tenía un tatuaje – murmuró – rojo – la mujer asintió en silencio.

- El tatuaje de un dragón rojo cubriendo su espalda.

-

-

-

-

Temari miró nuevamente el reloj de la casa Uzumaki y frunció el entrecejo mientras secaba los platos. Gaara estaba tardando. Kankuro terminó de limpiar el piso y se tiró en el sofá con la mirada en la ventana. Sasuke estaba concentrado en apretar los botones del control del videojuego para no perder contra el jefe final del juego, mientras tanto Naruto hablaba consigo mismo para ver que ropa le quedaría mejor para el día siguiente.

- Oye, Kankuro… – llamó la rubia dejando el paño colgado.

- Debe estar por llegar – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – no quería que nadie se enterara pero, está haciendo las compras navideñas – le dijo como secreto a su hermana. Ella también sonrió un poco más aliviada de saber que estaba haciendo su hermano menor.

- Bien, en ese caso comenzaremos sin él – anunció la rubia apuntando la enorme caja que rezaba 'árbol de navidad' – Sasuke, pon pausa a eso y trae la caja de adornos, Naruto, tu deja de revolver la ropa y trae la escalera, Kankuro – apuntó a su hermano – ayúdame a sacar el árbol de la caja y armarlo.

Cada quien hizo lo que la rubia ordenó. No fue por que tuviesen miedo al carácter feminista de la rubia, tampoco por que fuese la hermana de Gaara. La verdad era que Temari era la ponía el orden entre todos ellos con un grito estricto y a la vez cariñoso.

Al finalizar Sasuke apagó el juego mientras Kankuro cambiaba el canal de la televisión para saber el tiempo.

- Nevada nocturna, se recomienda esconder las motos si no quieren que se les congele el aceite y se funda el motor – anunció burlón. Naruto y Sasuke salieron a guardar las motos y las piezas en el garaje mientras Temari aseguraba las ventanas. Últimamente las nevadas venían acompañadas de vientos fuertes, lo mínimo que necesitaba era que se llenara la casa de nieve por un descuido y arruinara todo el aseo que habían logrado durante el día.

---

_El vuelo 314 con destino a Berlín se atrasará una hora debido a problemas climáticos. Se ruega tener paciencia…_

_Pasajeros con destino a Shangai, favor de abordar el vuelo 195 por la puerta 23. Gracias._

El aeropuerto de Narita se hallaba abarrotado de gente a pesar de ser de madrugada. Miles de personas esperaban pacientes que los vuelos llegaran o esperaban la orden de abordaje al vuelo indicado con sus maletas preparadas.

La puerta 12 mostraba dificultades mientras las personas del vuelo Hong Kong-Narita salían. De entre toda la multitud, Minato tomó el brazo de su esposa para guiarla entre la marea de gente para que no se perdiera. En realidad, Kushina no podía perderse, pero tenía una gran necesidad de hacerse notar cuando estaba en multitudes, y él particularmente estaba cansado del largo viaje que habían hecho desde China.

- Deberíamos llamar a Naruto – le susurró a la pelirroja.

- No, llegamos como sorpresa navideña, y hoy nos quedaremos en un hotel. Mañana llegaremos a la hora del almuerzo para que tenga la comida lista y así no tenga que llegar a cocinar – ideó tranquilamente saliendo del aeropuerto.

Con todos los años que habían pasado, Kushina seguía igual. Era tan vaga… si tenía la oportunidad de escaquearse de algo, entonces tomaba esa oportunidad. Era algo que le parecía extrañamente adorable. Sobretodo su temperamento revoltoso y fiero que mantenía aún después de 19 años de casados.

Pensó en su hijo. ¿Estaría haciendo de vándalo otra vez?. ¿Cuántos reclamos tendría Ibiki de Naruto, cuantas propiedades habría destrozado en su ausencia? Ah… Naruto tenía tanta energía cuando ponía en marcha sus ideas.

- ¿Qué piensas? – cuestionó su mujer. Él parpadeó unos segundos antes de sonreír alegremente.

- ¿No crees que es una suerte contar con la fortuna Uzumaki? – quedaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que la mujer soltara una carcajada estridente. Las personas se volteaban a mirarla sorprendidas por la fuerte risa a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Aunque no la tuviéramos, Kantou seguiría siendo el patio de juegos de Naruto – repuso ella con una mirada nostálgica – Naruto es la continuación de la leyenda del rayo amarillo y el remolino de fuego, es justo que le dejemos forjar su propia historia.

- Patio de juegos… - murmuró pensativo – supongo que tienes razón.

- Sólo espero que entre los genes no se le haya pasado esa mala costumbre que tenías cuando eras joven – recordó dramáticamente revolviéndose el cabello rojizo. Minato soltó una risita divertida evocando un momento predilecto en su mente.

- A la única que le hacía eso, era a ti – mencionó deteniendo un taxi, a pesar de intentar sonar tranquilo, ella pudo detectar la nota divertida en la voz de su marido. Le miró dudosa, aunque con su mirada brillante intentando camuflarla por una expresión seria hasta que falló al ver la sonrisa divertida del rubio. Sonrió dándole un codazo en las costillas antes de subir al coche. Minato tomó una bocanada de aire intentando disimular el dolor de alguna manera hasta que resultó creíble.

Si había algo en lo que no cambiaba Kushina era en la falta de control al golpear, pero, de lo contrario no sería Kushina Uzumaki.

Esperaba que Naruto sobreviviera al abrazo estrangulador de su madre cuando la viera a la hora de la cena.

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Eri: como la chica explicó, significa premio bendito.

Hikari: luz

Ariasu: es el equivalente japonés de Alicia.

Creí conveniente elegir esos nombres ya que normalmente en las iglesias, cuando las monjas reciben sus hábitos se les da un nuevo nombre que está relacionado con la virgen, en el caso masculino se relaciona con Jesús. Pero como esto es en Japón y no en occidente, he hecho una mezcla de costumbres (xD). En Japón están las miko, pero ellas normalmente sirven en templos, no en orfanatos.

Según la doctrina, cuando haces los votos de castidad dejas tu familia, amigos, condición social y económica fuera. Te despides de tu antigua vida e inicias una nueva como sierva de dios. El hábito es la vestimenta que te recuerda constantemente que eres una novia de dios. Tras cuatro años de votos temporales se realiza la boda para concretar tus votos, visten a la monja de blanco y recibe una alianza simple que simboliza el amor para su esposo divino. E ahí cuando la monja se casa con dios.

Investigando encontré varios datos curiosos de acuerdo a las vestimentas de las monjas, por ejemplo, el velo que ocupan es para enseñar la humildad y dejar atrás la vanidad femenina. Se supone que el cabello es una de las cosas importantes en la mujer, renunciando a él estás siendo una persona modesta y humilde para servir en el convento que estés.

Personalmente no soy asidua a este tipo de temas, sin embargo me pareció interesante, aunque no es mucha la información que poseo al respecto.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	15. File 15

N/A: Holas

N/A: ¡Holas! Ya era hora de que actualizara, así que aquí va el cap 15 que me dio un poco de problemas. Ya que es primer capítulo del año (y a estas alturas…) ordenaré un poco esto: al final de cap contesto reviews y también está mi excusa por tan lamentable retraso que, posiblemente se vuelva a repetir xD

Resumen: _Ella jamás ha conocido lo que significa vivir, por eso se resigna a ver pasar los días cuando le diagnostican su enfermedad, sin embargo el encuentro con un rubio rebelde logra dar un giro imprevisto que hará cambiar todo lo que conocía en ese momento._

Simbología:

--: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

-- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

File 15: Encuentros…-

- 42 puntos – concluyó la voz ronca.

La habitación era iluminada pobremente por una bombilla que parpadeaba constantemente, las paredes mantenían trozos del papel que tiempo atrás habían decorado el lugar; el techo mostraba máculas de humedad y unas manchas negras que a la mujer presente se le hacían repulsivas.

El piso estaba cubierto de cerámicas blancas y pequeñas que mantenían la mugre reunida en las hendiduras. Las manchas de tierra y sangre seca se podían notar a simple vista, también se podían sentir aún pegajosas si pisabas mal. En medio de la habitación malograda, una camilla de hierro oxidado se alzaba acompañada por una pequeña mesita con implementos quirúrgicos.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras – repitió por décima vez la mujer – pero no, siempre haces lo que te da la gana y luego la que tiene que poner la cara soy yo – se cruzó de brazos molesta. El kimono de delicados bordados refulgió bajo la luz de la luna que entraba desde una pequeña ventana de vidrios rotos. Ella arrugó la nariz con desagrado – ¡y para colmo debo entrar a este tugurio que huele asqueroso!

- Oye Karin… – llamó el hombre postrado en la camilla – cállate. Chillas mucho – la aludida transformó su mueca asqueada por una indignada. El otro hombre presente, y más corpulento, suspiró mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y daba un paso para frenar el ataque inminente de Karin.

- ¡Tú, bastardo malagradecido! – Chirrió sus dientes con verdadero enfado – he salvado tu mugroso trasero. ¿y así me pagas? – apretó el bajo de su kimono, subiéndolo, mientras daba un paso para que no se ensuciara. El sonrió con indiferencia luciendo unos dientes afilados.

- Dejaré una cosa clara: tu trabajo no es salvar vidas. Yo no te lo pedí – aclaró él – tú eres una puta, tu trabajo es tirarte a todos los idiotas que encuentras y sacarle todo el dinero que lleven encima… ¡auch! – el zori impactó con perfección en la herida recién suturada. Él soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se retorció por el escozor mientras Juugo intentaba calmar los estridentes gritos de la mujer que hacían eco en el vacío lugar.

- Karin, vuelve al trabajo – pidió amablemente Juugo – tal vez Sasuke se aparezca por allá – la nombrada dejó de forcejear y se estiró sus ropas aún ofendida.

- Sasuke-kun no vendrá. Él nunca viene tan tarde – aclaró rencorosa antes de dejar la habitación cojeando a falta de su otra sandalia.

El lugar se hizo silencioso otra vez. Juugo palpó suavemente la herida cubierta por gasas que comenzaba a mancharse de rojo otra vez. Desvió su mirada al piso donde el charco de sangre se mantenía fresco y luego suspiró otra vez.

- Fue descuidado de tu parte, Suigetsu – dijo. El muchacho le miró desde la camilla sin entender.

- ¿Decirle la verdad en la cara a la gritona? – tanteó.

- Enzarzarte en una pelea con ese Akatsuki –aclaró revisando que los puntos hubiesen quedado fijos. El otro hizo una mueca que dejó fuera uno de sus colmillos.

- Quería un yen que se me había caído al suelo, ese tipo estaba obsesionado con la moneda y… supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra – dio una excusa vaga. Juugo frunció el entrecejo haciendo ver su expresión seria. Suigetsu tragó saliva inconscientemente y miró todas sus vías de escape posibles… ¿pero de qué servía? Tenía un tajo de casi diecisiete centímetros en un costado, si se movía mucho se le iba a salir todo por la profundidad. Chasqueó la lengua aún con nerviosismo.

- Oye Juugo, ¿te tomaste las pastillas verdad? – cuestionó lentamente. Deseaba que dijera que sí y esa expresión que se debatía entre algo furibundo y pensativo se disolviera.

Juugo parpadeó unos segundos después con sus rasgos suavizados y se alejó de la camilla como si estuviese aturdido.

- Sabía que había olvidado algo – murmuró – no he tomado las pastillas de las diez – la puerta se cerró dejándolo solo en medio del alivio. Se permitió dar un profundo suspiro a pesar de que sus costillas se resintieron.

- Suerte – susurró. Juugo sin el efecto de sus drogas habituales era un asesino que no diferenciaba aliados de enemigos. Él sólo destruía, y de la peor forma posible.

Verdaderamente había tenido suerte.

--

La alarma sonó suavemente de manera innecesaria. Hinata ya estaba despierta. Y nerviosa. No sabía por qué, pero le era imposible quitarse los nervios a pesar de que se repetía que sólo era una salida de amigos.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el sueño que tuvo, donde veía a Naruto otra vez y él le sonreía de manera tan jovial y agradable mientras decía: 'bienvenida a casa'.

Si, debió ser eso.

Sonrió suavemente y acarició su vientre plano. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a crecer?. ¿Sería cierto que el bebé daría pataditas para hacerle saber que estaba ahí?

- Mamá quiere verte – fue el sorpresivo 'buenos días' de su hermana. Aquello rompió todo el momento de tranquilidad reflexiva.

Hinata se levantó y se aseó antes de ir donde su madre. Últimamente la señora Hyuuga había tenido una mejora notable, ya podía levantarse de la cama y dar cortos paseos por el jardín. Hinata podía verla más animada y rejuvenecida.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta para esperar la dulce y relajada voz de su madre permitiéndole pasar, no obstante fue la misma Nozomi quien abrió la puerta, ataviada con una yukata lila que combinaba con el tono perlado de sus ojos y una sonrisa tranquila.

- Hinata, pasa por favor – los movimientos de su madre era refinados y suaves, siempre daba la impresión de que flotaba en vez de caminar o que se estuviese meciendo de manera grácil en vez de bailar. Hinata creía que su madre era la máxima representación de una dama.

Pasó a la habitación y tomó asiento en uno de los cojines sobre el tatami, su madre se sentó segundos después en uno que había en frente; a un lado de la puerta que daba al corredor y al jardín de arces que la heredera cuidaba.

Pasó alrededor de media hora en que las dos se sumieron en silencio.

La señora Hyuuga miraba a su hija con devoción; su mirada viajaba por sus cabellos negros como el satén, el arco fino de sus cejas que acompañaban perfectamente la forma de los párpados. Los ojos brillantes a pesar de no tener pupilas, y lilas, casi completamente blancos, puros. El perfil, la nariz respingada y recta, los pómulos altos sin ser tan notorios, mas daban un ángulo perfecto a su rostro cuando lo ponía a perfil tres cuartos. La quijada delgada y los labios pequeños y llenos. Ahí, desde lejos la mayor de las dos vio los labios cerrados de su hija que indicaba un color rojo oscuro antes de desvanecerse en un tono rosa casi tan saludable como los pétalos de rosas que armonizaban con toda ella, Hinata.

Para Nozomi, Hinata siempre había sido una prioridad, sin embargo, los deseos de su esposo tenían aún mayor prioridad. Siempre se le había enseñado eso, desde pequeña, era innegable aceptar una orden de Hiashi e intentar no obedecerla.

- ¿Qué necesitas de mi, madre? – cuestionó suavemente. Por un momento había sentido la mirada fija de su madre recorriéndola escrutadoramente, como si fuese un escáner…

- Quería hablar contigo y verte, ¿tú no querías verme hija mía? – Hinata negó enseguida completamente nerviosa.

Su madre había pedido verla con toda buena intención y ella estaba siendo tan grosera al preguntar por qué. Cabizbaja alzó levemente la mirada mientras sus dedos índices chocaban una y otra vez. ¿Había herido los sentimientos de su madre?

Nozomi sonrió enternecida de recordar el gesto que su hija constantemente repetía siendo pequeña; chocar la punta de sus dedos índices cuando se ponía nerviosa, o el adorable enrojecimiento de sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba.

- N-no quise decir eso… yo… l-lo siento madre – la mujer dio un suave ademán de que olvidara el incidente.

- Escuché de Hanabi que saldrás con tus amigos hoy – mencionó. La heredera alzó la mirada y asintió quedadamente.

- Si, irán: Shikamaru-kun, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Lee-kun, Tenten-san, y Chouji-kun – enumeró conjuntamente con sus dedos. Nozomi asintió curiosa.

- Dime hija, ¿le contarías a tu madre de tus amistades? – cuestionó sin intentar presionarla. Más bien la pregunta sonó verdaderamente maternal, y eso era algo con lo que Hinata no podía luchar. Menos en ese momento que su madre recién estaba recuperándose de esa horrible depresión – tengo la impresión de que debería aprovechar estos momentos para conocer de ti lo que me perdí cuando caí enferma – admitió.

La ojiblanca asintió y comenzó a hablar de sus compañeros de clases, de cómo eran, como se comportaban, entonces no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hablar de Sasuke que, iba a su clase por supuesto, y luego de los amigos de Rasen, como Gaara, la protectora de Temari, el bromista de Kankuro, o el bonito y enorme perro de Kiba, Akamaru. Mientras hablaba de Shino y su interés por el mundo de la entomología, su madre sonrió suavemente.

Y entonces la conversación giró mientras contaba sobre cierto rubio de ojos azules y cabello en punta, piel dorada y sonrisa traviesa. Esta vez la mujer captó otra cosa importante en su hija; no había tartamudeo, pero sí rubor. Las mejillas de su hija estaban rojas y sus ojos se mostraban brillantes… y su sonrisa era imposible de esconder cuando pronunciaba ese nombre, y mientras lo hacía, sus manos descansaban suavemente sobre su abdomen y entonces la sonrisa se ensanchaba y ella se hacía más brillante.

Recordó vagamente que la primera visita que recibió de ella tras esas semanas de ausencia, Hinata tenía ese reflejo, aunque en aquella oportunidad decía que tenía indigestión.

Nozomi miró a su hija que seguía hablando del muchacho, Naruto, y sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste y feliz a la vez.

-

-

-

-

- Cuídate Akamaru, volveré pronto – acarició con cuidado el pelaje del animal asegurándose de que las cortinas estuviesen bien abiertas para que Akamaru pudiese mirar afuera, que la ventana estuviese ni muy abierta para que su amigo se resfriara, ni muy junta para que no pudiese sentir la brisa.

La comida estaba en su lugar junto al posillo limpio de agua fresca, la cama de Akamaru estaba limpia. Él tenía bien acomodada su patita. Bien. Todo estaba bien.

Acarició una vez más a su amigo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa leve. Shino se hizo ver en el rincón oscurecido de la casa Inuzuka mientras Kiba soltaba una risita.

- Deberías quitarte esos lentes si te escondes en lugares oscuros, quedan fuera de lugar – avisó encaminándose a la salida. El aludido miró el pasillo unos segundos antes de caminar siguiendo al Inuzuka.

Sus lentes siempre eran necesarios, esa era la primera regla Aburame.

- ¿Le has pedido a tu hermana que cocine? – cuestionó arrugando la nariz mientras Kiba sacaba una fuente con guiso.

- ¿Se nota?. Ha hecho la especialidad Inuzuka: guiso de carne y verduras. Creo que me comeré la mitad de todo esto – murmuró poniéndole papel plástico al recipiente.

Todos se habían esmerado en donar un poco de comida. Siendo que ni uno sabía cocinar, sólo debían traer los platillos hechos: Kiba llevaba su guiso patentado por los Inuzuka y de postre frutas en conserva, Temari aportaría con el té verde ya que a Naruto se le había acabado, y galletas de arroz. Kankuro llevaría las especias y salsas para acompañar además de jugos y alcohol. Gaara sería el que traería la comida de los Sabaku; arroz hayashi. Naruto obviamente encargaría ramen, Sasuke llevaría sopa de miso y gelatina y Shino takoyaki.

-

-

-

-

Como de costumbre, el comedor estaba abarrotado con el suave bullicio de los niños adormilados. Ellos seguían la fila para recibir su bandeja con el desayuno y se acomodaban en las mesas para conversar. La hermana Hikari miró a Eri llevando de la mano a dos niños menores de cinco años, seguramente les había hecho lavarse las manos antes del desayuno.

Pensó que su decisión ya no era tan acertada como en un comienzo; la muchacha que trajo moribunda al orfanato tenía una vida perdida en la bruma. El muchacho pelirrojo le había contado sobre ella: Kyoko Ryuzaki.

Gaara había dicho que para Kyoko la familia lo había sido todo… hasta que su burbuja se rompió y sus percepciones cambiaron dejando lo malo como agradable y lo bueno como asqueroso. Ella había sido abandonada a su suerte por sus padres cuando tenía 13 años. Sola, se había hecho un camino y llegó a ser líder de una banda que causaba disturbios en la prefectura de Saitama. Así había dicho que se habían conocido; él, siendo el líder de una banda en Gunma le había ofrecido una alianza para cubrir más terreno clandestino y ella había aceptado.

Eri, no… Kyoko estaba viviendo engañada. Tal vez Dios la había puesto en sus manos para que se recuperara… ahora el señor había traído al muchacho para que se la llevara. Si… ella debía dejar ese lugar y volar nuevamente. Hikari pensó que el tiempo de Eri en ese orfanato había acabado definitivamente.

- Hermana Hikari, ¿por qué tiene cara de funeral? – cuestionó la muchacha. La monja suspiró sonriendo maternalmente.

- Hoy tienes el día libre, hermana Eri – los ojos de la aludida brillaron – el muchacho pelirrojo está dispuesto a acompañarte si quieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Siéntete libre de dejar el hábito por el día de hoy – Eri abrió la boca y luego la cerró antes de fruncir el entrecejo con duda.

- Pero… mañana me caso, ¿no debería estar haciendo un retiro espiritual o algo por el estilo? – dudó.

- Este es tu retiro espiritual, ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa y sal a pasear con ese muchacho – repuso agitando su mano como si estuviese ahuyentando a una mosca.

Eri dio una reverencia aún con duda y salió del comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada sospechosa a la monja.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha ropa, es decir, tenía un horrendo vestido blanco con volantes que utilizó para la iniciación de cuatro sacramentos, unas bermudas grises y muy desgastadas y esas botas negras con miles de correas que se veían completamente agresivas. Las había guardado junto a la gabardina del dragón rojo por que eran los únicos recuerdos de su pasado. Pensó que esa ropa era la más acorde para salir con el pelirrojo debido a que él vestía similar, sin embargo ese no era su estilo. ¿Qué pensaría la gente viendo a una monja vestida así? Le daba vergüenza imaginarlo, pero no tenía más ropa y ella verdaderamente quería salir.

-

-

-

-

Revisó su habitación una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. La casa Uchiha se veía silenciosa a esas horas de la mañana. Mientras pasaba por la habitación de su hermano, notó que, como siempre, la puerta se hallaba firmemente cerrada.

Durante las últimas semanas había escuchado voces que no pertenecían a su hermano dentro del cuarto, sin embargo sabía con certeza que Itachi no permitía a nadie entrar a su habitación, era algo sagrado para él.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Como siempre, desde que sus padres se llevaban viajando, él se levantaba y hurgaba algo comestible en la cocina. Las sirvientas llenaban las despensas y el refrigerador, así que usualmente sacaba un yogurt y se marchaba para luego volver en la noche, donde iba directo a su cuarto.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre que el comedor se llenase de polvo.

Esta vez sacó una manzana que comenzó a limpiar en sus ropas a medida que caminaba a la salida.

Se detuvo en la entrada; sobre el sofá frente al televisor, su hermano mantenía una mirada perdida mientras sostenía endeblemente el mando de la tele, esta se encontraba silenciada.

Sasuke pestañeó unos segundos antes de reiniciar su marcha pasando frente la televisión.

- ¿Vas con tu grupito tan temprano? – el menor lo ignoró - ¿o tal vez vas donde la puta de Orochimaru? – cuestionó en un tono afilado. Sasuke se detuvo antes de entrar al pasillo y miró a su hermano. Las ojeras se acentuaban más que de costumbre.

- Dile a tu amigo allá arriba, que no haga tanto ruido. Esta no es una casa de huéspedes – Itachi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, más allá de eso no mostró signo de sorpresa salvo que, cuando volvió a hablar, la monotonía de su voz volvió con brío.

- Llamó madre, llegarán hoy y quiere organizar una cena familiar – Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Si padre reclama por la cuenta de luz, le diré que dejaste la televisión encendida toda la noche – advirtió reanudando su paso a la salida.

- Si no llegas antes de las siete, diré donde estuviste – el menor de los Uchiha estuvo tentado a voltear para responder a la amenaza, sin embargo no lo hizo por que sabía que su hermano no era estúpido; si intentaba hundirlo a él, entonces caían ambos.

Los dos sabían que Fugaku no se iba con rodeos a la hora de aplicar un castigo.

-

-

-

-

Se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de sonreír mientras Sakura murmuraba sobre la vanidad. Estaba perfectamente arreglada; su cabello estaba excelso, su ropa bien combinada, sus botas gucci de la reciente línea de invierno no tenían rasguño y su bolso de gamuza estaba sin pelusa alguna.

- Sigo diciendo, Ino: te has arreglado mucho – advirtió cansinamente la pelirosa – no vamos a un restaurante famoso o a alguna fiesta elegante…

- Sakura – llamó mirándola – siento que hoy debo vestir así – la aludida suspiró dándose por vencida.

Ambas salieron por la puerta de la floristería, la señora Yamanaka las despidió con una sonrisa. La ojiverde miró sus botas negras de tacón y los pantalones blancos y apretados que había metido dentro de las botas por el frío. Pensó en que si se llegase a resbalar con eso en el hielo le dolería bastante.

- ¡Sakura! – siseó la rubia apuntando al frente. Sakura miró mientras su expresión casual cambiaba a una molesta al pensar que se trataba de Sasuke, pero quedó en nada cuando el muchacho estuvo más cerca. Ese no era Sasuke.

- h-hola – los ojos verdes se abrieron de asombro. Era la primera vez que veía a Ino tartamudear, giró su mirada al tipo monocromo que mantenía una sonrisa eterna.

- Te ves bonita – la voz era suave, ronca… no. Definitivamente no se parecía a Sasuke, aunque tenía un aire… ¿sería algún primo lejano?

- Gracias – soltó con más entusiasmo del que quería. Ino sabía que su cara debía estar completamente roja – mira… ella es mi amiga, su nombre es Sakura – presentó.

La aludida sonrió suavemente correspondiendo la sonrisa del muchacho, sin embargo al momento que Ino volteó distraída, la sonrisa se esfumó.

- Fea – susurró, y ella hubiese respondido de no ser por esos ojos helados que entumecieron su cuerpo – mi nombre es Sai – se presentó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

- "Peligroso… él es peligroso" – repitió en su mente antes de sonreír forzadamente. Ambos sonrieron a la rubia que no comprendía que sucedía.

- ¿Sakura, por qué no invitamos a Sai también? – propuso – mientras más gente vaya, es mejor para Hinata – Sakura debió darle un punto por eso, pero… una clase de gente como ese farsante de sonrisas…

Definitivamente no se parecía a Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

Shikamaru ahogó un gran bostezo que sacó un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Miró el vaho esfumarse en el ambiente helado y luego desvió su mirada al reloj oculto bajo la chaqueta abrigadora. ¿Por qué demonios hacía tanto frío? Él podría estar en su cama en ese momento en vez de estar pisando la nieve que había caído la noche anterior.

- ¡Shikamaru! – miró a la fuente de su conflicto con la nieve y suspiró. La rubia apresuró el paso con sus botas de cuero sobre el suelo blanco mientras acomodaba la gruesa bufanda de lana verde alrededor de su cuello – ¿todavía no llega? – fue su pregunta al estar a un costado de él.

- Debe venir de camino – contestó vagamente.

- ¡Shikamaru-san! – tanto la rubia con el castaño alzaron la mirada por semejante grito en el paisaje helado. Acercándose a una rápida velocidad, Lee cargaba con Tenten al hombro mientras la muchacha reclamaba que la bajara. Temari le dio una mirada alarmada al Nara y este se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser una coincidencia – le murmuró a la Sabaku.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que la fuerte respiración se hizo presente en la esquina cercana; Chouji dobló la esquina con esfuerzo antes de llegar donde su amigo y dar dos grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Ino… Ino… – Temari alzó una ceja con paciencia, Shikamaru dio un nuevo suspiro mientras Lee intentaba hacer una figura de nieve y Tenten se cruzaba de brazos siguiendo una sombra extraña

- ¡Shikamaru! – la estridente voz era un decibel más alto que lo normal, y la entonación había sido más alegre. ¿Ino estaba feliz? Debería estar quejándose por que la nieve arruinaría sus zapatos – nos encontramos con Hinata de camino

- La pasamos a buscar – corrigió Sakura con tranquilidad

- Y también nos encontramos con un amigo mío, Hinata lo ha invitado también – continuó diciendo.

- Tu amigo te fue a ver y lo invitaste antes de buscar a Hinata – la Yamanaka hizo una leve mueca antes de sonreír al pelinegro con nerviosismo. Hinata empuñó sus manos heladas en los guantes de lana blancos. Tímidamente alzó la mirada para ver tanto a Temari como a Shikamaru con la vista fija en el amigo de Ino

Temari se masajeó el puente de la nariz con calma, Shikamaru la miró esperando a que se le ocurriera una buena idea. Esa salida se había convertido de pronto en una… una mierda.

Tomando en cuenta que la policía buscaba a la banda Rasen, no podían llevar a cualquiera a casa de Naruto, además, Gaara, Kiba y Sasuke no se llevaban bien con cualquiera, ¿qué haría él si Lee salía con sus típicos comentarios a Gaara?. ¿Debería cuidarlo de que el mapache no le pasase la moto por encima a traición?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – siseó Tenten bajito mientras salía de atrás del poste de luz. Él dio un salto leve y volteó, mirándola.

- Estoy siguiendo a Hinata-sama – respondió con estoicidad. Tenten bufó.

- Entonces ocúltate mejor – murmuró volteándose para seguir al grupo. El Hyuuga fijó su mirada con curiosidad en la rubia que acompañaba al genio Nara.

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó el castaño antes de saber que estaba preguntando. Temari le dio una mirada aburrida mientras terminaba de marcar el número en su móvil

- ¿Zorro? Viene conmigo, pero también hay una jungla que la sigue

- ¡A quien le importa eso! ¡Trae al grupo completo, pero que Hinata venga!

- ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿No piensas que cualquiera de esos desconocidos se convierta en un chivato de la policía o Akatsuki? – Temari chasqueó la lengua mientras Sasuke y Naruto se peleaban por el móvil – ¡Estás dando tu ubicación en bandeja!

- Voy para allá – cortó con el entrecejo fruncido. Naruto y Sasuke aún eran unos críos – Nos vamos, ¡síganme!

- ¿Está bien ir así? – tanteó el genio Nara, la rubia le dio una mirada irritada mientras hacía otra llamada.

- Por supuesto que no está bien, pero no dejaré a Hinata tanto tiempo aquí. Gaara no contesta – murmuró comenzando a caminar.

-

-

-

-

- ¿En serio que está bien? – cuestionó por tercera vez, indecisa. El pelirrojo asintió mientras le tiraba una prenda de ropa en la cara. Kyoko parpadeó antes de recibir otras prendas más. Luego el pelirrojo la empujó a un probador y le cerró la cortina con tanta fuerza que, ella pensó por un segundo que la cortina se saldría.

¿Estaría molesto?. Se preguntó quitándose el vestido delgado que le prestó una hermana.

- Recibe esto – alzó la mano rápidamente para afirmar el sujetador negro con la tanga – esa era la talla que tenías hace tres años

- E-Espera, ¿cómo demonios…? Mierda, oh dios… – se cubrió la boca por el improperio – quiero decir…

- Te conozco – le escuchó decir. La extraña sensación en su estómago la golpeó cuando él habló nuevamente – y también conozco tu cuerpo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus manos temblar. ¿Se atrevía a decirle eso a una casi monja?. ¿Podía él conocerla tan íntimamente?. ¿Se conocían de antes?. ¿Él vivía en esa vida que no podía recordar?

- ¿Por qué? – susurró constatando que el sujetador le quedaba a la perfección.

Se vistió en silencio con el largo suéter negro y las calzas de igual color. Toda la ropa que él había elegido le quedaba bien, así que, cuando el pelirrojo le pasó unas botas por debajo de la cortina, Eri ya sabía que había elegido el número correcto de calzado. Corrió la cortina y la mirada aguamarina la recorrió de las piernas a la cabeza.

Cuando pensó que se quedaría así para siempre, él le tiró un gorro y una bufanda en la cara antes de ir a pagar.

- ¿Qué dem…? – se mordió la lengua evitando el agravio. La hermana Hikari le había dicho que se divirtiera, y para hacer eso, evadiría todas las preguntas que formulara su mente sobre su pasado… y ese pelirrojo.

-

-

-

-

Sakura miró por la ventana con duda. El camino cambió de pronto a una carretera desolada y cubierta de nieve. Parecía un páramo francés. Miró a su alrededor mientras daba un suspiro; Ino hablaba a Sai mientras este mantenía su eterna sonrisa, Lee hacía mímicas a Tenten que escondía a un furtivo Neji, Hinata hablaba con Temari de manera tan relajada que era inevitable ver el lazo amistoso que tenían ambas. Shikamaru miraba por la ventana con gesto aburrido mientras Chouji comía su tercera bolsa de patatas de bolsillo. Suspiró otra vez sintiéndose sola.

Bajaron en el paradero 3 ½ de la carretera. A Simple vista parecía que habían bajado en ningún lugar que quedaba a un lado de un pequeño cartel oxidado donde indicaba cual era el paradero. Sakura realmente lo pensó así, pero Shikamaru, Chouji, la rubia y Hinata cruzaban la carretera como si supieran donde iban en medio de la llanura nevada. El resto les siguió con Tenten y Lee intentando ocultar a Neji.

No caminaron mucho, y Sakura no se distrajo demasiado con la elocuente conversación de Ino. Se centró en el camino hasta que, a lo lejos, avistó una vieja casa de madera, grande, pero destartalada y sombría; cercada por una reja romboide y, con un extenso jardín de neumáticos y piezas de autos y motocicletas. ¿Los habían llevado a un taller mecánico?. ¿No deberían ir a… un karaoke o a comer algo?. se suponía que era una celebración…

La ojiverde notó la mueca de Neji cuando Temari abrió la reja y condujo al grupo dentro. Tuvo que admitir que, aunque le desagradaran las motocicletas, las que veía en esos momentos tan perfectamente alineadas resultaban maravillosas… hasta que identificó la moto de Sasuke.

La puerta mal hecha de madera fue abierta y Sakura sintió su sangre helarse cuando Sasuke clavó su mirada ella unos segundos, que a ella le resultaron infinitos.

- Temari – llamó haciendo un leve gesto de saludo a Shikamaru y Chouji quienes, además de Hinata y Sakura, no se veían tan desconcertados de ver al Uchiha con ropas tan andrajosas.

- Pasen – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. A medida que el resto pasaba, Sakura pudo ver la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke al ver a Hinata y… los celos se encendieron en su cuerpo como una hoguera a la que de pronto le hubiesen echado gasolina.

- "Imbécil" – pensó entrando a la casa.

Hinata salió de su ensimismamiento y frotó sus manos heladas con nerviosismo. En ese momento no le parecía buena idea entrar, sentía sus piernas chocándose por los temblores y aún así quería se capaz de dar un paso para cruzar el umbral de la casa donde había pasado una semana maravillosa.

Miró a ambos lados tratando de buscar una excusa que le hiciera ganar tiempo, y la encontró.

- N-Neji nii-san – tartamudeó con horror. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué hacía el Hyuuga ahí?

- Hinata-sama… sólo he venido para acompañar a Tenten – informó. El Uchiha le dio crédito por la impecable mentira. Parecía real si venía de alguien tan recatado, serio y responsable como Neji Hyuuga – no se preocupe por mí.

-

-

-

-

Aunque Neji lo dijera, para Hinata se sentía como tener una soga al cuello. Luego de entrar a la casa que, mantenía el aroma hogareño, se quedó en una esquina viendo como Temari presentaba a la banda y Shikamaru ayudaba con los nombres para presentar a los compañeros de clases. Neji hablaba con Tenten a un lado, pero ella sabía que él siempre sabría donde estaba, no necesitaba mirarla, sólo lo sabía. Y eso la hacía sentir acechada. Sasuke tocó su hombro y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

Oh, ese pasillo… la pintura del barco se mantenía donde siempre y el papel decorativo de la pared no había bajado en su intensidad. El piso seguía igual, limpio, y el aroma a ramen se podía sentir suavemente desde una dirección que conocía muy bien.

Naruto-kun.

Sintió como si dentro de su estomago tuviese un nido de aves que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Su garganta se cerró mientras llegaba casi al final de pasillo. La puerta de madera tallada se izo frente a ella como un muro infranqueable que, podía derribar simplemente con alzar su mano. Suspiró trémulamente.

- El baka de Naruto está dentro – y fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarla frente a la enorme puerta que durante cuatro días había soñado con cruzar otra vez.

Pasaron minutos, horas y días imaginarios… hasta que finalmente alzó su mano y, llenándose de valor, empujó la puerta y esta cedió sin hacer sonido, salvo por el viento suave que se coló del pasillo.

Un paso y luego otro… lentamente vislumbró las briznas suaves, desordenadas y doradas. La ancha espalda exhibía toda su musculatura y los brazos que tanto la habían protegido, sostenían una camiseta rota de naranja desteñido. Los pantalones de cuero con infinidad de cadenas y metales se mantenían como la última vez que los había visto. ¿Por qué parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo?

En el momento que su pie daba un tembloroso paso más, el rubio se levantó de la pequeña butaca y la encaró pensando que se trataba de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, la camiseta está rota y… Hinata-chan – finalizó como si se hubiese tragado las palabras.

En ese momento… con ese tono tan sorprendido y desconcertado en que él pronunció su nombre, Hinata acortó la distancia que los separaban y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de aquella cálida espalda bronceada como si fuese su mayor tesoro. Tocarlo y saber que estaba ahí, frente a ella, que no desaparecería como en sus sueños; le hizo crear nuevamente el sentimiento de seguridad que se había desvanecido tras volver a la mansión Hyuuga.

- Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-chan

-

-

-

-

Se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio… o algo así. Miró a su compañero y no se sorprendió de ver la expresión imperturbable mientras toda la gente se volteaba a mirarlos.

Eri cargaba unas cuantas bolsas de una tienda de ropa oscura. Una o… un joven extraña/o les había atendido cordialmente y al pelirrojo, como se le había hecho costumbre, le había tirado la ropa en la cara para luego arrastrarla a un probador de cortinas oscuras con el cielo cubierto de pegatinas fluorescentes. Luego el pelirrojo había dicho "cárgalo a la cuenta" ¿qué cuenta? se preguntó ella en su momento.

En ese momento iban caminando por las calles nevadas y una gabardina negra y larga la cubría del frío y, seguramente de la nevada que había sido anunciada para la tarde.

- Oye… oye mapache – el pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente logrando que Eri se chocara con su espalda – Con un demonio… ángel… lo que sea. ¡Ten más cuidado!

- ¿Qué querías? – cuestionó sin que su voz cambiara un sólo decibel.

- Tu nombre – refunfuñó – no sé tu nombre - explicó

- Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara – Eri parpadeó unos segundos al sentir el deja vu cuando el pelirrojo se giró quedando a perfil tres cuartos. Juró haber escuchado esa frase en algún lugar mientras él la miraba de esa manera. Ella sólo miraba su espalda en ese momento sosteniendo algo en su mano.

- Ah… - mi nombre es E--

- Tu nombre es Kyoko Ryuzaki – le cortó imperturbable – antigua líder de la afamaba banda; los dragones rojos de Saitama – la muchacha abrió la boca son emitir sonido alguno. El pelirrojo reinició la marcha otra vez con punto fijo en la estación de trenes.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó intentando seguirle el paso mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas eliminar las interrogantes que asaltaban su mente. ¿Kyoko Ryuzaki?

- Shibuya – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó guiándola al cementerio. ¿Creía que recobraría la memoria si veía el monumento conmemorativo?

Por supuesto que no.

- Por darnos un motivo para luchar, por darnos una razón para sonreír y por darnos un lugar al que llamar hogar… ¡Gracias! – la rubia alzó la vista por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para mirar con curiosidad al grupo de delincuentes que le hacían una reverencia al pequeño monolito. Desvió su mirada a las afueras del cementerio y alzó ambas cejas tras ver la cantidad de motocicletas – nosotros, los demonios de Fukaya, venimos a rendir tributo a nuestra líder: ¡Kyoko Ryuzaki-sama y a su compañero Sabaku no Gaara-sama, líderes de Saitama y Gunma!

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos unos segundos tras ver la reacción confundida de la muchacha, esta miraba con asombro y confusión a la banda de delincuentes que, reverenciaba una vez más la lápida.

Eri no entendía nada.

Esperaron a que la banda se fuera. Gaara miró los alrededores siendo cuidadoso por si llegaban a reconocerles, sin embargo, en el pequeño intervalo donde posó su mirada a las motocicletas que cruzaban la carretera y daban una fugaz mirada al cementerio, Eri desapareció de su lado.

-

-

-

-

- Ah… los niños de hoy – suspiró la pelirroja con una sonrisa nostálgica. Su acompañante pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y bajó su mirada a la lápida conmemorativa que todos los años visitaban para bañarla en sake – rinden tributo a Gaara que aún está vivo. ¿Éramos así de despistados también, Minato? – el hombre se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido. De hecho, él era más o menos así en tiempos pasados.

- Kyoko debería estar feliz al saber que Gaara está bien – comentó sacando una botella de licor de arroz.

- Esa niña siempre fue así – recordó – odió al mundo por que el mundo la odió… de pronto cambió sus límites y dio vuelta el mundo. Ella siempre vivió con un pie en el cielo y otro en la tierra.

- Le daba igual morir en cualquier momento. Pero mientras estaba viva, hacía lo posible para cuidar a quienes la seguían… se parecía un poco a ti – concluyó. La mujer sonrió golpeándole las costillas en un gesto cariñoso.

- Oye Minato… desde que la encontré en esa calle, me pregunté, ¿qué haría como madre si a Naruto le llegaba a suceder lo mismo? – cruzó sus piernas sentándose frente a la lápida y el rubio la imitó luego de servir dos copas de sake – no entiendo a una madre que niegue a su hija. Naruto para mi es un tesoro invaluable… aunque a veces se mande trastadas – el rubio sonrió – siempre haría lo que fuera para verle una sonrisa – Kushina miró a su esposo con curiosidad, él se mantuvo en silencio – ¿no me crees?

- No es eso… – de hecho le preocupaba ese, 'lo que fuera'. Kushina era perfectamente capaz de todo.

- ¡Lo juraré con sangre! – desafió. El hombre rió al recordar a la Kushina de 19 años que decía lo mismo.

- Disculpen… – ambos voltearon a la muchacha con distintas expresiones en el rostro - ¿ustedes han visto a un chico pelirrojo…? es más o menos de mi edad… eh… ¿están bien?

Ojos rasgados de color ámbar, cabello largo de color caramelo, nariz respingada y tez mate. Kushina abrió los ojos pensando que se trataba de una ilusión y estuvo tentada a parpadear, pero se veía tan real que temía verla desaparecer luego.

- Estamos bien – se repuso más rápido el rubio - ¿cómo es la persona que buscas?

- Es pelirrojo – murmuró pensativa – tiene un kanji en la frente – recordó – y parece un mapache – mencionó como si le hiciera gracia. La pelirroja sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la extraña, sin embargo su mente procesó luego lo que había dicho la muchacha y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- Estás buscando a Gaara – susurró levantándose – ¿de qué conoces a Gaara?

- ¿Gaara? – Eri recordó que aún no sabía el nombre del pelirrojo… espera, se lo había dicho ¿no? cuando iban a la estación de trenes y ella pensaba en nada. No lo recordaba. Estuvo tentada a maldecir otra vez.

- Si, el pelirrojo con grandes ojeras y un kanji en la frente que dice 'amor', el amigo de mi hijo – insistió. La extraña miró con confusión a la mujer que estaba a un paso de zamarrearla.

- Kyoko – la voz fue suave, sin embargo los presentes la escucharon enseguida. Kushina se volteó al pelirrojo constatando que se refería a él y luego observó a la chica.

- ¡Gaara! – saltó la Uzumaki.

- ¿Te llamas Gaara? – pronunció confusa. Minato resistió una sonrisa por la expresión extrañada de la copia de Kyoko y luego recordó como Gaara se había referido a ella.

-

-

-

-

Bien… a Temari le hubiese gustado utilizar esa palabra para la frase 'todo va bien', pero no era posible. Se notaba claramente la diferencia de los grupos y para peor Sasuke ya había mostrado su desagrado con el pelinegro sonrisitas. Kiba estaba tirado en un sofá con expresión enfurruñada tras perder contra Shikamaru en el Station. Kankuro jugaba contra el genio mientras Chouji comía a un lado. Shino estaba a un lado de Kiba ofreciéndole una cerveza al Inuzuka mientras la pelirosa lo miraba como si fuese venenoso. La rubia platinada hablaba con el chico sonrisitas y, el excéntrico de verde hacía unas extrañas mímicas para explicarle lo-que-sea a la castaña de estilo chino.

No podía ver al Hyuuga por ni un lado.

Automáticamente rompió su postura pensativa y sus ojos revolotearon por la sala sin encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dio sólo dos pasos cuando el chico salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Temari se relajó un poco, sin embargo no volvió a quitar la mirada del ojiblanco hasta que por el pasillo pudo escuchar la risa estridente de Naruto.

Cuando se asomaron a la sala, el entorno ya se encontraba silenciado. Unos miraban con curiosidad y otros con una sonrisa al ver al rubio completamente repuesto. Hinata a su lado, tenía un brillo que, Tenten, Ino y Sakura jamás pensaron ver. Mucho menos Neji.

Sakura tensó su espalda tras ver la ropa agresiva del rubio. Sus ojos identificaron distintas reacciones, entre esas estaba Sasuke; sonreía. Sai había entornado los ojos unos segundos antes de pasar a una expresión de indiferencia. Lee miraba alucinado las cadenas de los pantalones de cuero mientras que Neji alzaba una ceja con actitud reprochante al rubio que, mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de su prima.

- ¿Eran tantos? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Sasuke bufó.

- Te lo dije dobe

- ¡Teme…!

- La comida alcanza – avisó Kiba moviendo la botella de cerveza media vacía.

- Ah… en ese caso vamos a comer – Naruto miró a ambos lados con duda – ¿dónde está Gaara? – Kankuro pausó el juego para llamar y luego frunció el entrecejo.

- No contesta – meditó preocupado. Temari miró a ambos lados antes de ir a la cocina para preparar la mesa, Hinata la siguió para ayudar y Naruto se quedó a un lado de Shino luego de que el Aburame le pasase una cerveza.

-

-

-

-

- Tarda demasiado – gruñó hastiada la silueta ubicada en la esquina del pequeño antro.

- Dijo que había encontrado algo interesante en la bomba – pronunció lentamente el muchacho pelirrojo de expresión soñolienta que jugaba con unos hilos.

- ¡Dile a ese que se apresure o Jashin-sama…! – la silueta movió la guadaña de tres puntas mientras el pelirrojo tensaba los hilos con los que jugaba.

- El líder no quiere peleas – acotó una voz femenina – hoy, luego de tanto tiempo, se reúnen los 9 para la planificación.

- Kisame no vendrá – la voz monótona resonó en las sombras. La mujer se volteó a él – aún le queda una semana.

- Bien – nadie replicó nada respecto a lo que Itachi dijo pues, todos desconocían el diagnóstico de Hoshigaki.

- El tema primario a tratar son los ingresos que estamos desperdiciando para hacernos con los ojos blancos – criticó quien estaba a un lado de la silueta con la guadaña.

- Un ataque directo será suficiente, sacrificaré a todos esos herejes

- Hidan, un ataque directo nos expondrá demasiado – caviló la mujer.

- Y la INTERPOL ya ha tomado el caso en Japón – habló el líder de improviso – seguramente tengan infiltrados en todos los puntos de reunión que frecuentamos.

- En ese caso pondremos señuelos, hmm – la atención fue centrada en el rubio que acababa de entrar con algo entre sus manos

- ¿Señuelos? – la pregunta rondó el ambiente silencioso.

- Señuelos que lleven directamente a Orochimaru

* * *

Explicaciones clave, básicas o lo que sea:

Jurar con sangre: se dice que los yakuzas escriben los juramentos con su sangre para no olvidarlos, esto les da una razón importante para poner en juego su orgullo y lealtad. Aunque no puedo desmentirlo ni afirmarlo, me pareció interesante poner esta costumbre en Kushina (que es uno de los personajes que menos se conocen en el manga)

Y creo no haberme saltado nada más por explicar.

N/A: aquí está la excusa: A principio de año falleció mi abuelo paterno y, dejé pasar un mes de luto antes de ponerme a escribir otra vez, sin embargo, me di cuenta que no podía. No tenía nada de inspiración y… en fin, creo que aún estaba afectada. Terminando febrero sin inspiración, vino todo el asunto del ingreso a la uni y las clases. Mi inspiración vuelve de manera errática, por eso, cuando tengo tiempo avanzo de poco en poco para no dejar la historia detenida y olvidar las ideas que se me ocurren en el momento. Igualmente, al estar en primer año de carrera, te tapan en trabajos, controles y cátedras, así que estaré ocupada.

Ahora los Reviews:

_**Kaoru Tsukihime**_: Kyoko pasará por grandes cambios, sobretodo por que ahora sabe que tiene una vida que no conoce, esperemos que la hermana Hikari tome la decisión correcta y que Gaara sepa llevar su confusión para no ser tan brusco con la chica xD

_**Baldur Prime**_: veamos… Lee no había aparecido desde que se le menciona en el cap 6, donde, por supuesto, se explica que no fue al centro comercial por haber pisado una hormiga… tal vez te confundiste en eso, pero en parte es mi culpa por no actualizar tan seguido xD y respecto a las terminaciones sin traducción (léase: ttebayo, o "kore" de konohamaru), no encontré necesario escribirlas. En el anime Naruto termina las frases así, pero en las traducciones (tanto de manga como anime) no se menciona ni termina las frases en ttebayo, creo que es un sello que puso la seiyuu para su personaje y lo respeto al no copiarlo.

_**Cirjf**_: gracias por comentario, hago lo que puedo para que los personajes no parezcan tan ajenos a los originales. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**LinaInverse40**_: jajajajaja xD lo que pasó entre Kushina y Minato fue algo más casto que lo que hicieron Naruto y Hinata. Más adelante pondré como bonus la manera en que se conocieron los padres de Naruto.

_**Anais**_: Gracias, gracias, y también gracias por continuar leyendo la historia xD siempre me ha parecido importante agregar historias de segundaria importancia, aunque batallo constantemente para que el OC compañero de Gaara no abarque tanto protagonismo como si fuera una Mary Sue

_**Zania85**_: los actores se están reuniendo en el escenario, falta que lleguen los señores Uzumaki y descubran la situación actual xD

_**Naruhinashippuden**_: mmm… la idea de las vacaciones, pero no la puedo utilizar (al menos por ahora) en este fic, así que la tomé prestada para otro que publicaré también hoy mismo (aunque la idea no aparece hasta el capítulo 7

_**Yrne-san**_: podría intentarlo muy sutilmente, pero no quiero romper al personaje, creo que uno de los encantos de Hinata es que sea tan insegura y se vea tan frágil, pero a lo largo de la trama tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones, si o sí.

_**Vek-san**_: Un cumpleaños así no se lo deseo a nadie, pero, gracias a eso conoció a Naruto xD

_**Calixpto**_: Yo tampoco quiero matarla, pero, cuando escribo las cosas siempre toman otros rumbos xD como sea, aún esta por verse si muere o no.

_**T-REXUS**_: Admito que tengo cierta tendencia al lado metalero y rockero, sobre todo respeto la historia y las transformaciones por las que pasó el estilo para llegar a ser lo que es hoy, por eso es que me gusta incluirlo en los fics. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

_**Espe Kuroba**_: Ya está el cap, ahora que Hinata ha vuelto con Naruto en el próximo Kushina por fin verá a Naruto

_**Hokage-Hime**_: Pues ya está actualizado, espero que le guste este capítulo.

_**Sussane.x**_: ¡Gracias! El primer review que dejas es importante (al menos para mi xD) y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.

Y muchas gracias para los que se dan el tiempo de leer.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu.


End file.
